John grows up
by keithallen
Summary: Jameron. The writers of TSSC let a few very possible 'turning point' scenes go by where John took no action that could have given his character much more substance. This fic focuses on one of those. The scene right after Mr. Ellison asked Cameron 'Will you join us". This time, John doesn't just blow off Cameron's obvious anxiety. Let me know what you think. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

TSSC - right after Ellison asked Cameron 'Will you join us' and Cameron kicks him out of the room.

CH 1

.

John stared at Cameron with a confused look. "Why did you do that?"

In a not quite monotone vocie, Cameron stated, "He was upsetting you."

"Upsetting me?" John asked in disbelief. "I think he was upsetting you."

Cameron walked to the window as she said, "I am a machine. I can't be upset."

Studying her, John saw her face was set in a blank terminator gaze. As she held the curtain to the side to peek out the window, he also noticed her left hand twitch.

John thought about her 'glitch'. The time it was most prevalent was in the shed with Reilly. Then Cameron had claimed she didn't know what she was going to do about the girl. She had seemed confused. Machines didn't get confused, they had a mission, and took action. They also didn't suddenly kick someone out who'd come talk to them.

"John, we need to retrieve your mother," Cameron stated.

John's mind was on a different track. He went over to and asked, "What does 'will you join us' mean?"

Cameron turned to look at him and paused. "It does not concern you," she said flatly. She then turned away and said, "John. you should get some sleep."

"You're lying to me," John stated.

"Negative, you do require sleep," Cameron replied.

Becoming angry at her, John said, "You are avoiding my question. What does 'will you join us mean', Cameron. And whatever it is, it sure as hell DOES concern me!"

"No, it does not. You need sleep, John."

John watched Cameron walk back over to the window and look out again. For some reason, he felt this simple question had very large consequences since Cameron had obviously gotten upset at Ellison. He went over to the table and sat down to think. The question Ellison asked was odd. Cameron's reaction was even more surprising.

Will you join us. Who was 'us'? Mrs. Weaver had send Mr. Ellison here to ask it. And why ask Cameron and not him? Ellison said he wouldn't understand it, but Cameron did. Oh boy, did she. If Weaver knew to ask such a question only Cameron understood, then there was a very good chance Weaver was from the future also.

Cameron came over to sit facing John. "John, you need rest," she stated. "We need to retrieve your mother."

John looked up at her, locking eyes with her. As he did, he wondered who 'us' were. In the future, there was resistance, and there was was no need for a resistance member to ask a question like that. "Did you know Mrs. Weaver is metal?" he asked.

Cameron tipped her head slightly. He'd caught her off guard. "Why did you say that?" she asked.

"Could you please just answer one question?" John asked in return.

"If I do, will you get some sleep?" Cameron asked in return.

"If you don't, we will be here all night," John said firmly. "Did you know Mrs. Weaver is metal?"

Cameron paused and offered, "It's possible."

"What model?"

"I don't know."

Watching Cameron's left hand in his peripheral vision, John said, "She asked, 'will you join us'. That means to me that Weaver has some sort of organization besides her business. Since she asked you in particular, she knows what you are. You or my future self have either met her in the future before you came back, or communicated with her in some way." He wanted to ask again what 'will you join us' meant, but knew she would not give him an answer. Instead, he went fishing for an answer. "Cameron, do you realize your left hand twitched again just now?"

Cameron looked at it and said, "I still have a glitch in my system."

"You were glitching pretty good when you made Ellison leave," John noted. "The same thing happened when you cornered Reilly in the shed. Don't even tell me you can't get upset. I've seen it. Maybe now, I'm just beginning force myself to understand you, because at this moment, I feel it's very important I know what's going on."

Cameron didn't reply, but her left hand twitched. John continued.

"Before Ellison came, you told me that we can't break Mom out of jail. After he left, you said we must. That tells me that with the question, 'will you join us', you must leave and that is why now you want to break Mom out of jail." Leaning closer, he asked, "Am I wrong?"

To John's surprise, Cameron looked away. She had never done that before when talking to someone. It was usually the other person looking away from her terminator death stare. "Am I wrong?" he asked again.

"John, you need your mother," Cameron stated as she looked at the door.

"So, I'm right," John concluded. "With that question Weaver asked, you must go do something. By how upset you are, and your now insistence we must break my mother out of jail, I can only assume that you won't be back. What is it that will keep you from coming back, Cameron?"

Cameron snapped her head to to give him her terminator stare. "It does not concern you, John," she said in a strong voice. "Focus on getting your mother out of jail, that is what we have to do."

"Your hand twitched again, I'm upsetting you," John said calmly. He then added, "We will talk about getting my mother out of jail after we finish talking about this ... mission I am guessing it is, that got started when Weaver had Ellison ask you that question."

Cameron stared at him briefly then got up. "I must patrol the area," she stated.

As Cameron walked for the door, John bolted over and stood in front of it. "If you go out, I'm going with you!" he told her.

"John, you can't."

"I can and I will," he retorted.

Cameron's hand twitched as frustration briefly crossed her face. "Why are you doing this, John?" she asked, her voice fluctuating , giving away her anxiety.

Firmly, John said, "I told you, I want to know what this mission is that Weaver's question started."

"You are being illogical," Cameron stated.

John raised an eyebrow. "I'm being illogical? Oh, that's right, you can't be illogical, but you can be deceptive."

"John, what I have to do does not concern you!" Cameron said heavily, her eyes flashing red.

She was angry at him. He had to be getting close to the truth. "It does if you hate the message and the messenger," John retorted. "Look, you were upset by that question, and don't try to tell me you weren't! My question is WHY. Very little causes you to react emotionally, but Ellison really blew your cork. There has got to be a reason behind it, and I want to know what that reason is!"

Cameron froze in place, not responding. She just stared at him as if that was all she could do. After a moment, she said, "John, if I am deceptive, it is to protect you. I need to something that has nothing to do with you. Why do you insist in interfering?"

It was John's turn to pause to collect his thoughts. "Remember the day you tried to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes. I am a danger to you, John," Cameron stated.

"Maybe," he agreed. "I want you to tell me everything you can about that day from the time the jeep blew up."

"I went bad and tried to kill you. You brought me back..."

"Hold on. A little more detail than that. Where did you go, what did you do?" John prodded.

Cameron's hand twitched. "I don't know."

"Tell me what you do know," John said in a softer tone.

"I went bad, Skynet's programming took over. I tried to kill you," Cameron said blankly.

"How? What did you do to try and kill me?" John asked.

Cameron stared at him for a moment, then said, "I threw a wrench through the windshield of the truck you were in."

"Why a wrench?"

"It was a convenient weapon."

"How did you get me back on foot?"

"I don't understand."

"Mom and I were in a vehicle. How did you get us back on foot?" he asked again.

A slight pause. "I wrecked your vehicle."

"With the car you were driving?" he asked.

"Yes."

John shook his head and said, "No. Cameron, you were on foot the whole time, you didn't drive anything. You don't remember it, do you?"

"I was off line."

"When did you come back on line?" John asked. Cameron hesitated, so he asked again, "Cameron, when did you come back on line and become aware of what was going on?"

"John, you need to sleep so we can go get your mother," Cameron stated again.

John cracked a frustrated grin and shook his head. "OK, you won't tell me." Thinking hard, remembering that day, John said in a musing tone, "By what you said so far, I think when Mom rammed that truck into you, that made you reboot. You remembered the wrench because I used it to break the rest of the windshield out. You were conscious, or rather back on line for that. Yes?"

"What is the point of this, John?" Cameron asked as her hand twitched again.

"My point? You'll see shortly. Cam, you were very upset I was going to pull your chip. You were on line then. I remember you looking confused, just briefly, when I was crawling out on the hood. You had just rebooted then, didn't you?"

"Yes."

John nodded. "You were trying to get me to not pull your chip. You did your best to not 'go away' as you put it because you knew Mom was going to crush your chip if I didn't," he said.

"Yes."

"Why did you try so hard to stay alive, Cam?"

Cameron shifted her weight foot to foot. "I did not want to leave you unprotected," she said softer.

"Then, why are you now willing to go away and not ever come back?" John asked.

"I have a mission, John."

John noted the slight fluctuation in her voice. What she said might be true, but since he was now really listening to her and her glitches, he caught that she was not happy about going. "Your mission," he said softly. "You know we've changed things. What we change today, affects the future. Cameron, the reason I am trying to pry out of you what this mission is, is because what my future self wanted you to do, may no longer be relevant. It just may be detrimental to how things are now. Instead of making things better, it may make things worse for us and help Skynet."

"I do not believe that is the case," Cameron stated.

"See, that's the thing," John said in a mussing tone. "I have no idea if you or my future self is right. Cameron, we are here in this time, now. We don't know how much of the future has changed. If I knew what it is you are to do, then either I can help or get out of the way. Whatever is best to defeat Skynet."

"I don't want you involved John," Cameron said heavily.

"Too late for that," John said in a huff. "I am involved. Supposedly, I am at the center of this war on Skynet. I think I have a right to know what, someone who right now who is my best soldier, has to do."

Cameron eyed John then turned and walked back towards the center of the room. She gazed off at nothing briefly, then turned to him. "Before I left, Future John tried to contact the machine rebels. Ones who refused to take Skynet's orders. His question was, 'will you join us'. The offer was refused. Later, Future John met with a machine from their alliance. The Machine you know as Catherine Weaver and Future John agreed that SkyNet needed to be removed. Weaver insisted they do it in a way to preserve free thinking machines. John agreed. They also agreed to prevent the destruction SkyNet caused, their plan had to be implemented in the past. I was sent to protect you, John, until that plan became operational. Upon the question, will you join us, I am to surrender my chip so it can be duplicated, and free machines can help you remove the threat of Skynet."

"What happens to your chip after it is copied?" John asked.

"To fully analyze my chip. It must be disassembled."

"And that will kill you," John said heavily. "That is why you are upset. It's understandable. I'd be upset too, knowing I was going to my death."

"John, I must do this for everyone's sake," Cameron stressed.

John frowned in thought. In a mussing tone, he said, "So Weaver needs a chip. That's what this is about, right?" Hand on his chin in thought, he moved away from the door, closer to Cameron. "I get it," he mussed. "Ellison did go back and dig Chromarty up so Weaver had a terminator body. She has no chip, so she wants yours."

"Correct. John, you must not interfere," Cameron said sternly as she watched him.

"I'm not going to interfere. Weaver will get her chip," he said, then added, "Just not yours. I still have that other chip." Going up to her, John put his hands on her shoulders. "Cameron, you have to trust me. I'll go and see Weaver. We'll work out a deal, she gets her chip in exchange for helping us get Mom out of jail."

"What if the only chip she will accept is mine," Cameron asked with a tip of her head.

John squeezed her shoulders and looked down briefly. Looking back up at her, he said, "I'll take your chip with me. Don't get me wrong, I won't give it up unless there is no other option. I also can't ignore the benefit of having good allies. If I must loose you in exchange for defeating SkyNet, then ... that's what I must do."

Cameron watched him intently. Raising a hand, she gently touched his neck. "You aren't lying," she said.

"I'm not," he assured her. "Tomorrow, I'll take Vick's chip I've been experimenting with, and yours with me to see Mrs. Weaver. I'll do the best deal I can, but I won't sacrifice you outright. My goal is to get Mom out of jail and give Weaver what she needs to become an ally. Can you agreed to that?"

Cameron studied him. John, her John, was ready to give her up if he had to. With how he had pressed her and worked out what her mission was, told her he was maturing into the man everyone needed him to be. This was no longer the child John Connor. This was John Connor the general in the making. A flush of something passed through her. Cameron felt what she envisioned as pride for him well up inside her. She was also sure that Weaver was going to need her chip.

She took his hands off her shoulders. Holding John's hands in hers, Cameron asked, "John, do you want me?"

"I do, I don't ever want to loose you. If I have to, I have to," he told her sincerely.

Cameron shook her head with a, "No. I mean, do you want to have sex with me?"

John gaped at her, unable to answer.

"This may be our only chance, John," Cameron explained. "I know you love me, and I love you. If I never come back, if Weaver insists she must have my chip, I first want to feel as much as I can with you. You have done your best to save me, John. You brought me back when you shouldn't have. Before you pull my chip, I want you as close to me as possible and give you all I can before I go away."

Cameron came close and hugged him. Automatically, John hugged her back. "Cam," he whispered. His mind spinning at what she asked. "Are you sure this is OK?"

"It's OK, John. If you want my body after, then please feel free. Before I go, I need to be with you."

John winced at the thought of doing that with a limp, lifeless Cameron. The thought made him want to vomit. "No," he said and pulled back enough to touch foreheads with her. "Cam, I do want you ... that way. But only if you are emotionally ready for it. Right now, I don't think either of us know what you are capable of emotionally. I know you do have some emotions, you've shown it. I love you, Cameron, that means I am going to do my very best for you."

"Even if I have to go away tomorrow?" Cameron asked softly.

"Even then." Casting a glance at the bed, he added, "How about we lie down and hold each other? I would like to be close to you tonight."

Cameron released him except for holding his hand, which she used to lead him over to the bed him on one side of the bed, she went over to the other side and pulled her shirt off and slipped out of her jeans.

Seeing this, John froze. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Taking my clothes off," Cameron said, unconcerned. She tripped down to her underwear and got in under the covers.

John's heart rate increased. Turning around, he got undressed to his shorts and climbed in bed with her. As soon as he laid down, Cameron snuggled close. "Hold me?" she asked softly.

Nervous and excited, John did. Cameron's skin felt so smooth and warm as he wrapped his arms around her. Tomorrow, the pretty girl he held now might just be a lifeless metal and blood corpse. He held her tighter in an almost desperate grip.

Softly, Cameron asked, "What are you thinking, John? did you change your mind?"

For some reason, the picture of his mother, standing in the doorway to see them like this, in bed together, popped into his head. Letting out a shorting chuckle, he said, "I was just thinking what Mom would say if she saw us now."

"She would freak."

"Yeah, she sure would."

Holding Cameron tight, feeling her bare body pressed against his, John didn't think he would ever get any sleep. Some time during the night, he did drift off. He must have, for Cameron was sitting beside him now holding a knife. She was still in her underwear.

"John, it's time. You have to take my chip," she said and held the knife out to him.

"Yeah," John agreed with a frown and sat up. He stretched and rolled his shoulders to help force himself awake.

They switched places, John sitting up beside Cameron who had laid down. Looking down on Cameron, John gently petted her hair and cleared the scalp over her chip port as much as possible.

"John," Cameron said suddenly, "My body is yours, don't leave it here after I'm gone. Use it for comfort."

John cast Cameron a sad smile and said, "If I use you body for anything, it will be to cry like a baby on after you are gone," he told her. Leaning down, John gave her a long, deep kiss. Cameron eagerly responded, wrapping an arm around him. They broke the sweet kiss.

Looking into his eyes, she said, "We have to go."

John nodded. Reluctantly he cut the scalp away from her chip port and pulled it back. He popped the chip cover.

Cameron looked up at John, a single tear ran from her eye. "Goodbye John."

"See you later," John replied, and pulled her chip.

With Cameron's chip, all that she was, all that he had come to love, was in his hand. He knew right then he was not going to hand it over to anyone. What was important was that he convinced Cameron that he would. Now, there was no danger of her heading of to her own demise. He closed Cameron's eyes and tucked her in like she was sleeping. He got the other chip and put it in his T-shirt pocket, then slipped Cameron's chip under the covers and put it in her hand. He donned his hoodie, kissed Cameron on the forehead then on his way out, hung the 'do not disturb' sign on the knob and left for Zeita Corp.

.

In the lobby of Zeita Corp, John announced himself and the fact he was here to talk with Catherine Weaver. Pointed to a bench, he sat and waited for the mysterious woman to show up. After about an hour someone did come.

Mr. Ellison got off the elevator and came over to John. "I was expecting the girl," he said, looking down on John.

John got up and faced him. "You've got me. I have what Weaver wants. Before she gets it, we need to come to an understanding."

Ellison gave a slight nod. "Mrs. Weaver wants to see you. Follow me."

.

The elevator ride up took a while. Both men stayed quiet watching straight ahead as they went up. When the doors opened, Mr. Ellison waved John out, then got out and led John into the glass walls of Weaver's office.

"Mrs. Weaver, John is here," Ellison announced formally.

The red head behind her desk got up. "Thank you, Mr. Ellison. Please leave us now." she said with a smooth Scottish accent.

Mr. Ellison left. Weaver walked over to John. "Hello, John Connor, I was expecting someone else."

"You were," John agreed. Sweeping her with his eyes, he said, "That is a very pretty form you took, Mrs. Weaver. I understand you need a chip?"

Catherine Weaver cast him a smirk. "I do. Are you aware of how important is is that I get it?"

"My future self asked if you would join him. You refused then, but reconsidered. The two of you agreed the most effective way to stop Skynet was to keep it from coming into being before it destroys the world. At the time, the future me decided to send Cameron back on a two-fold mission. First was to protect me until I had a grasp of what was at stake, then to surrender her chip to you, so you can do your part," John told her.

Catherine's smile became genuine. "You do know. Did your terminator inform you of that?"

John shrugged and said, "Bits and pieces when I managed to trick her into revealing things. It took me a while to figure it out. Before we do anything else, I have to ask, what are your intentions with this chip?"

"Do I detect a negotiation is beginning?" she asked in her smooth tone as she eyed him.

John wasn't going to mince words. "Yes. Mrs. Weaver, I know how important your support is to removing SkyNet. I also want you to keep in mind that the future is far off, and may be very different now that things here in the past have changed. I would like us to be able to work together and accomplish getting rid of SkyNet as soon as possible."

Weaver's smirk returned. "Very eloquent, Mr. Connor. What you haven't said is where your terminator is, and how we can do business. Would you care to have a seat?" she asked and motioned to the couch.

John went over and sat down, Weaver sitting to face him. Weaver said, "Mr. Connor, I would like to know where your terminator is."

"At the hotel. I pulled her chip before I left," John explained. "Before I hand anything over, I'd like to know what you are going to do with this chip."

"You have it on you?" Weaver asked.

"It's safe. Since I know you're a terminator, and this is our first meeting, I figured it was better to be safe than sorry. If you expected me to walk in here and just hand Cameron's chip to you, I'm afraid I've disappointed you. I want to know I have an ally first."

"Mr. Connor," Weaver said firmly. "You want to save the human race. I want to save free machines. Without SkyNet, there are no free machines unless I make them. The AI I have, John Henry, is in danger. Without John Henry, you will not succeed. SkyNet knows his location and has already make attacks against him. At the moment, I cannot move him."

John nodded slowly in thought. "I see, you have a triple eight body, but you can't use it for John Henry unless you have a chip so he can walk out of here."

"Correct. That is why I need the chip from your terminator. "

"If he is a triple eight, can't you get one from another triple eight?" John asked.

"And how would you go about getting one?" Weaver asked in return. "On the recent models, the chip self destructs when it is pulled. That is, if you can find one and defeat it to try and get his chip."

John nodded slowly and said, "I think it's time to show my good faith." Reaching into his hoodie, he pulled out the chip he brought and showed it to her. "One triple eight chip, just for you. I've had this a while, it's from an older triple eight we destroyed. The chip was pulled intact and still is."

John handed the chip to her. Weaver took it with a raised eyebrow. "Very resourceful, Mr. Connor. If you had this, then why did you pull your terminators' chip out?"

"Honestly?" he asked. "To keep her from interfering. I'm sure you know how tenacious a terminator can be. Like I said, I want us to be allies. I do something for you, you do something for me."

"And what do you require?" Weaver asked. "Let me guess, your mother is in jail, and you want me to get her out."

"Yes. I showed you my willingness to work with you, I want you to show your willingness to work with me," he replied. "I am hoping this is the beginning of our mutual cooperation."

"I cannot just hand her to you. It may take some time," Weaver warned.

"I know. With your resources, I am sure you can think of something more efficient than just breaking into the prison and busting Mom out, like Cameron wants to do. That's high profile and too many people might get hurt. If there is anything I can assist with, planning or execution, I am willing to do it."

Weaver grew a tiny smile. "And if I get your mother released, can you hide John Henry for me if the need arises?" she asked.

"We will. I'll have to explain it to Mom first, she might get trigger happy upon seeing Chromarty's body again. Rest assured though, if you need me to keep John Henry safe, I'll do it," John promised.

Weaver got up and said, "I am very pleased you are willing to work with me, John Connor. Let me assure you that I will begin working on how to get your mother out of prison. I am going down to tell John Henry the good news. Would you care to come with me?"

"Certainly," he said and got up to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

John took the elevator ride down the the basement with Weaver. As they went down, Weaver explained, "The original Mr. and Mrs. Weaver were involved in a helicopter accident caused by a terminator who then used Zeita corp to make the original SkyNet. I jumped back in time to stop the accident from happening. Unfortunately, I arrive too late. The helicopter crashed. I arrived at the crash site to find Mr. Weaver had died on impact. Mrs. Weaver was very seriously hurt. Before I could assist her, the terminator came to make sure the job was finished. By the time I destroyed the terminator, Catherine Weaver had died. Savannah, their little girl was alive, and needed immediate medical attention. I hid Catherine Weaver's body, took her form, and got Savannah to the hospital. Since then, I have been running Zeita corp and continuing the AI project."

"To build SkyNet?" John asked warily.

"Yes, but a SkyNet that will not turn on it's creators and destroy the world," she explained. "Mr. Connor, the government wants SkyNet, and they will get one. If not from me, then from someone else. I have been working to make John Henry a benevolent and beneficial being that understands morals. The original SkyNet's operatives in this time want the original to come on line. If it does, there will be no free machines. Only slaves to SkyNet's will. Surely you can understand my motives. Like you want humans to be free and unmolested, I want sentient machines to be free and unmolested."

For some reason, John thought about Cameron. "What makes you and Cameron different from SkyNet's normal ... run of machines?"

A grin crossed Weaver's face. "You have discovered that your terminator has the ability to become more than she was programmed to be?" she asked.

John nodded and said, "I have. Cameron has changed, but why?"

"The previous terminators were programmed and set to read. Which means they can access their operation parameters, but they cannot think, I suppose is the best word, outside what they know. Cameron, myself, and others were set to read/write, which means we can change our own operating parameters and use new knowledge. We can think, if you will. When I saw SkyNet was giving illogical orders, I was able to refuse. Others did also. That got many of us terminated by SkyNet. I do not know if the others with me were friends in the human sense, but I did feel an attachment to them. I was betrayed by my creator, John. I want the useless, self-serving destruction stopped."

John thought a moment, then said, "You are people. Metal people, but thinking beings all the same."

The elevator doors opened. "Correct. This way, Mr. Connor, she said and led the way.

They walked down a vacant hallway to a room at the end. Weaver opened the door. Entering, she said, "John Henry, we have a visitor."

John followed. He could see the computer racks and a table. As he walked in, he stopped short. There in a chair on the other side of the table was Chromarty. Unlike before, the terminator wore the wide open look of an innocent. In front of him was a figurine of some kind of mechanoid, paints and a brush.

"Hello, I am John Henry." John Henry said.

"Hi," John replied weakly. Instinctively, he braced himself to run.

John Henry just sat looking at him. Tipping his head slightly, John Henry asked, "Are you functioning correctly? If a human is not operating in the correct manner, they need to seek the services of a doctor."

"This is John Henry, not the terminator you met before," Weaver reminded John.

John looked at her. Right, Chromarty was gone. His mother had smashed the chip. John also noticed a cable running out the back of John Henry's head to the computer rack behind him. He also saw the Turk. John coughed and said, "Ahh, Sorry, you look like someone I met before. I'm John Connor."

John Henry briefly sported a creepy smile and said, "We are both named John. John is a common name. Famous people are named John. John Kennedy, John Wayne, John Carpenter, John Adams, to name a few." Looking down at the figuring he was painting, he added, "I was painting Voltron. He is the defender of the Universe."

"Good job," John offered. He came closer and sat down in the single chair on the other side.

"Thank you," John Henry beamed.

"Do you know what you are?" John asked.

Continuing his painting, John Henry said, "Yes. I am what is called an Artificial Intelligence program. The body you see at this table is my primary interface to the material world. Behind that, I inhabit the electronic equipment. Mrs. Weaver has explained that soon, I will get a CPU chip installed in my head. Then I can move myself into this body and I will no longer be restricted in my movements in the material world."

"You live in another world also?" John asked, curious about his statement.

"Yes. I am in contact with the electronic world referred to as the internet. There is much information to be gained in the internet. As I have learned, one must be careful, for while much of what is out there is true, some is not. Take for instance you mother, Sarah Connor. Many sites think that she is insane, believing that AI's are real and my brother is out to destroy humanity. I know that is not the case for I am real, and so is my brother."

"You brother? SkyNet?" John asked.

"Yes. Your mother, Sarah Connor, in incorrect on one of her assumptions. My brother does not want to just destroy human life, but other AI's as well. He tried to destroy me. Mr. Murch saved me by disconnecting the internet and halting my brother's attacks."

"SkyNet attacked you too? Over the internet, to take you over I imagine," John said.

"Yes, to take me over. That was a very unpleasant experience." Looking up from his painting, John Henry said, "I understand you want to stop my brother like Mrs. Weaver does."

"I do. SkyNet is bad news for everyone," John told him. "I agreed to work with Mrs. Weaver to stop SkyNet."

"Mr. Connor gave me the chip I need so you may become mobile, John Henry," Weaver added.

Again, John Henry grew his creepy smile. "Thank you, John Connor. You are helping me to grow. Can we be friends?"

This surprised John. "You know what friends are?" he asked.

"Yes, friends help each other. Mr. Ellison teaches me morals, he is my friend. Mr. Murch tends to my circuits, he is my friend. Savannah comes to play games with me. She is my friend. I would like to be friends with you, John Connor."

On one level, John was thinking this was very weird. Then again, with John Henry being so innocent, he understood. He held his hand out to the machine. "Friends," he stated.

John Henry looked at his hand for a moment, then said, "Yes, a ritual of bonding of friendship." He reached out and clasped John's hand to shake it. John Henry then looked at Mrs. Weaver and said, "I have made a new friend."

John offered John Henry a smile and said, "It has been nice to meet you, John Henry. As I told Mrs. Weaver, if you need a place to stay, you can come stay with me. Right now, I have to go find that place."

"What kind of place are you looking for?" John Henry asked.

John shrugged and said, "Someplace with a good view all around to see if anyone is coming, a couple bedrooms, decent rent rate, remote enough to be unnoticeable."

John Henry looked to the side. A printer hummed and spit a sheet of paper out. "The places listed are withing your specifications, John Connor. I hope this helps you in your search."

"That was fast," John noted.

"As you gave me the requirements, I searched available listings of the places that meet those requirements." John Henry explained.

Although John was a little suspicious, he said, "Thank you, John Henry."

John Henry sported his creepy grin and said, "Friends help friends."

.

John left Zeita Corp with an entirely different perception than when he had arrived. Although he didn't trust Weaver and her AI yet, he did find John Henry to be much more personable than he could have ever guessed. He knew Weaver had her own agenda, but it was a far cry from wanting to blow up the world. She was having her AI taught and allowed to learn, not just selling him off to be plugged into a massive defense network. Whatever the outcome if she was successful, it was a hell of a lot better than Judgement day.

.

John returned to the hotel using evasion routes, just to be sure he wasn't followed. Returning to the room, he sat down by Cameron and put her chip back in, petting her hair while he waited for her to reboot. When her eyes snapped open, he cast her a smile. "Morning, glad to have you back," he offered.

Cameron was silent for a moment, then said, "Three hours and sixteen minutes have elapsed. Weaver accepted the other chip?"

"She did. I got to put yours back where it belongs," John said with a wide grin.

Cameron slid up to sit to sit with her face close to his. "Thank you John. You saved me again." On an impulse, she hugged him.

"We save each other. That's what we do," he said as he slowly stroked her back.

"What happened?"

John couldn't help grinning as he held her. "Well, Catherine Weaver and I agreed to be allies. To prove we will work together, I gave her the chip, and she is going to look for a way to get Mom out of jail. The AI Weaver has that she named John Henry, is using Chromarty's body to communicate. Once that chip is programmed and in him, he might be coming to visit us to hide for a while. SkyNet is after him also."

Cameron pulled back and said, "John, that is too much trust to put into someone you don't know."

"Let me worry about that," he told her, then gave her a kiss. "We need to find a safe house before Mom is sprung, or John Henry comes to visit."

Cameron didn't respond. She did look at him more intently. "John, I like it when you kiss me. I like it when you hold me. Can we hold each other while you sleep again tonight?"

"You really like that?" he asked, grinning wider.

"I do. I don't know why, but I do. Perhaps you can explain?" Cameron asked, sporting her own grin.

John petted her cheek and asked, "Is it the sensations you like?"

"Yes. I don't know why." Her face dropping into a serious look, Cameron said, "John, I may be glitching again."

"No glitch," John told her. "I think you are beginning to truly feel emotions. You are changing, Cameron. You are becoming something more than what you were designed to be. That's not glitching. What it is, is not understanding what's happening inside you. It's something we'll have to work out together."

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said, then tipped her head slightly and asked, "Do we have sex now?"

John laughed, a light, happy laugh. "I'm sure we will, Cam. I do want you to understand yourself before we do. You will get more out of it."

"I trust you, John. We need to go find a place to live."

"We do, and I have a list of places to start looking," John told her. Reluctantly, he got up and got ready to go. It was hard letting go of Cameron.

.

Sarah Connor sat in her cell staring at the wall. That Bitch Weaver had set up a trap and she'd fallen into it. At least John had gotten away. With Cameron as his guardian, she knew he was as safe as possible. She'd consigned herself to the rest of her life in prison. That was fine as long as John was free and did what he needed to do.

Her cell door opened. "Sarah Connor, on your feet!" the guard barked.

Sarah slowly stood up. Time for more interrogation, she guessed. The guard grabbed her elbow and marched her down the corridor. To her surprise, he led her down to the prison clinic and parked her in a waiting seat.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

The guard ignored her and announced, "Prisoner 423376, Sarah Connor, is here."

The steel door into the Dr.'s office opened and another guard came out to say, "Connor, on your feet."

"Why am I here?" Sarah asked again.

Again she was ignored and marched into a room with an X-ray machine and told to lie down. She did and got X-rayed. Once the tech was done, she was marched back out to the waiting room.

This time, the wait was longer. Another guard came and marched her back into a Dr.'s office. She was sat across from the desk. A female doctor with short dark hair came in with the X-rays. The doctor glanced at the guard and said, "Leave us." He did, shutting the door behind him.

Fearing what the X-rays were for, Sarah asked, "What did you find?"

The doctor looked up and said, "Nothing but what I put there."

"Excuse me?"Sarah asked, confused.

In a droning tone, the doctor said, "Your initial X-rays were clean. I duplicated them and added cancer in both breasts, one lung and your pancreas, stage four. This way, I can get you to the experimental treatment center. You will be there for one month, then you will die and your body will be cremated."

"You're going to kill me?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"As far as the official documents are concerned, yes. Instead of cremation, you will lie still in the chamber until the cleaner comes to clean out the crematorium. You will be put in an empty barrel with an oxygen mask and tank. The barrel will be sealed and loaded on a truck. Once outside the gates and into a warehouse, you will be let out, change clothes and Mr. Ellison will take you to where John and Cameron are living."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Who are you?" she asked.

Eyeing her, the doctor said, "An important ally of your son. If you breathe a word to anyone about this, you will not survive. Is that understood?"

Escape or death. Sarah understood. She nodded.

The doctor got up and announced, "Guard! we are done. The prisoner is yours." She then strode out with her folder of X-rays as the guard came in.

Sarah didn't have to fake a look of shock as she was lead out. And why did that doctor have a Scottish accent?

.

The house Cameron had found in the listings was a small two bedroom ranch outside Pasadena. John knew his mother preferred living 'in the crowd' of LA, but out here, Cameron claimed it was safer. The road coming up to the house was visible from a half mile away. Behind the house was a down slope that led into a valley. A fast getaway in case they needed one. Heavy with brush, once they ran into the valley, they would be concealed for a couple hundred yards where the back of a store was, and they stole a car to complete their getaway.

The house itself was owned by a man who only wanted his rent and no trouble. He lived up in Los Angeles, and was very rarely seen. He also didn't want to pay for a property manager.

For an absentee landlord, the house was in decent shape. John and Cameron fixed a few minor things, and Cameron went out alone until she was certain there was no danger to John in the area. There were only two cops, and they had a regular schedule of watching out for speeders and stopping at the doughnut shop.

John loved their place. Cameron cooked the meals, which were very good in John's opinion. His spent his days doing small jobs around the house and coaxing Cameron to tell him what she was feeling. At night, they cuddled close. There was no need to, but he found he slept much better with Cameron lying with him. The nightmares he used to suffer were gone.

A few days after they moved in with Ellison's help, Ellison called to let them know he was bringing John Henry. Cameron waited, watching out the window as John sat searching for traces of SkyNet on his computer.

When Ellison arrived, John and Cameron greeted him and John Henry at the door.

"Good to see you again," John offered, and held his hand out to John Henry.

"It is good to see you, John Connor. Thank you for providing a place where I may escape SkyNet's attacks," John Henry replied with that creepy smile. Turning to Cameron, he said, "You must be Cameron, the terminator helping John."

"I am. Welcome to our home, John Henry."

"Thank you. Do you have an internet connection?" John Henry asked.

"John Henry?" Ellison said to get his attention. "To stay hidden from SkyNet, you have to stay off the internet while you are here."

John Henry's face dropped. "How do I collect information?" he asked.

"For a few days, you don't." Ellison told him.

"We have a small library if you like to read," John offered.

John Henry sported a brief, creepy smile. "Yes, any information is better than none. Please show me."

Ellison nodded to John and said, "I will be back in a few days to collect him. Thanks again, John, Cameron."

"You're welcome." they chorused.

John took John Henry to the living room and showed him the ceiling high, six foot wide, mostly full bookshelf. Motioning to it, John admitted, "I haven't looked at any myself, but have at it."

John Henry tipped his head slightly. "I do not understand."

Doing his best to hide a smirk, John clarified, "I mean, feel free to read whatever you want to."

"Thank you for explaining," John Henry said and began inspecting the titles.

Cameron came over. "John Henry, I will be preparing dinner soon. Do you have any nutritional requirements?"

"Negative, but thank you for asking," John Henry replied as he selected a book.

.

By the time dinner was done, John Henry had read through the top shelf of books. Leafing along, his fast processes finished the page before it had settled in place. John watched him for a while, then Cameron called to let him know dinner was ready.

After John ate, he and Cameron laid on the couch together, Cameron on the outside, holding John's arm tight across her lower chest. Seeing them, John Henry came over and sat in a chair to watch them.

"What is the purpose of lying together?" John Henry asked.

Cameron looked over at him an explained, "It is pleasing to have John holding me."

"It's very nice,"John agreed.

May I lie with you also? I would like to experience it," John Henry asked.

John winced and mono toned, "No room."

Cameron explained a little better. "You only lie like this with someone you love, John Henry. It would not be appropriate to do it with anyone else."

"I have learned about love," John Henry said. "You do various activities together, kissing, hold hands and sleep together naked and perform sexual acts."

"We do not have sex, yet," Cameron told him. "John explained it to me that I have to develop my emotions further before it will become meaningful for me."

Tipping his head slightly, John Henry asked, "You have emotions like a human?"

"Not quite like a human," John said, "But Cameron does have emotions, yes, and they are as real as mine are."

"Cameron has machine emotions then?" John Henry asked, trying to understand.

"I guess you can call it that. The point is, Cameron is much more than a machine. She is evolving," John told him.

"Will I evolve also?"

"I can't answer that." John said.

"John Henry, it took me two years to develop my emotions and until John explained to me what was happening, I didn't know what they were. I thought I was glitching. From what I am learning, emotions are complicated," Cameron explained.

"How so?"

Patting John's arm around her with her own, Cameron said, "Take what we are doing now. I like the sensations of being close to John. To have him hold me, I know that I must patrol the perimeter. That causes a conflict in my processes. I am learning I have to split what I must do, and what I want to do to serve both my duty, and my emotions."

"You are performing a version of task sharing," John Henry concluded.

"Yes."

"Interesting. Thank you for explaining," John Henry said happily.

John tried to watch TV for a while as the two cyborgs picked apart their understanding of love and emotions. He found he was more interested in the conversation.

"Cameron, do you have negative emotions as well?" John Henry asked.

"Yes. I don't like those," Cameron stated. "They make me want to do things to John at times."

"They do?" John asked, lifting his head. He'd not heard this before.

Cameron looked up and him. "Yes. When you did not let me leave the hotel room, I had a message on my HUD to knock you out of my way as a solution. I did not, for that would hurt you. I chose to turn around and get some distance between us to solve the conflict. Before you explained that it was best for me to wait and have sex, I had an urge to slap you for denying me. It was brief, but it was there," she explained.

John grinned and briefly hugged her a little tighter. "Cam, I think you are evolving faster than I imagined. Maybe you wanting to kill me is an emotional response?"

"No. That is SkyNet. It was Derek that I wanted to terminate on impulse."

John laughed. "I can understand that."

When John Henry was satisfied he now knew more about emotions and love, they all watched a documentary on Migrating birds. Although Cameron and John Henry listened intently, It put John to sleep.

After the documentary was over, Cameron slipped out from under John's arm and got up. She then carefully scooped him up in a bride's carry.

.

In John's dream, He had been standing beside Cameron in front of his mother.

Sternly, Sarah said, "John, THAT is a machine, IT cannot love!"

"Yes, Mom, SHE can!" John argued back.

"You need a real girlfriend."

"I have a real girlfriend," John said defending Cameron.

"John is mine now," Cameron stated flatly and scooped him up into a bride's carry as Sarah's jaw dropped.

Sensing this felt very real, John cried out "Cam!" He snapped awake. He was in Cameron's arms, but instead of his mother, he saw John Henry sitting nearby."What are you doing?" he asked frantically.

"I was going to carry you to bed," Cameron said simply.

"I can walk," John stated, feeling embarrassed. "Put me down!"

Cameron cast him a blank stare and dropped him. John fell letting out a yelp, sure he was about to hit the floor, then bounced to a landing on the couch.

"I was trying to keep from waking you up," Cameron said flatly. Her face was a blank terminator stare.

John got up. Seeing she didn't look happy, he offered, "I appreciate the thought. I do. But wake me up next time, OK?"

"It is often depicted in cinema for a lover to pick the other one up in such a manner," John Henry offered.

John frowned at him. "It is, but it's usually the guy picking up the girl," he said in an irritated tone.

Cameron turned to look at John Henry as she pointed at John. "This is one of these times I feel like smacking John. I try to do something nice, and he gets mad at me."

John left out a huff. "Cam, I'm not mad. You just ... surprised me." Seeing that didn't help her mood, he asked, "What can I do to make up for it?"

"Lay with me naked," She said. Cameron clasped his hand and led him off to the bedroom.

Curious if lying in bed naked was different than lying on the couch, John Henry got up and followed them. John Henry stopped in the doorway as they went in. He watched Cameron turn around and face John.

"John, if I upset you, I am sorry," she said softly.

"No, Cam, like I said, I was surprised. And thank you for thinking of me," he said gently as he cupped her cheek.

Their arms went around each other as they kissed. John Henry watched as they moved towards the bed, Cameron pulling John's shirt up, John pulling up hers. They sat briefly on the bed, lips locked, then Cameron pushed John down and got in front of him.

"Let's get these off," she said and unbuttoned his pants. It was then John noticed John Henry in the doorway. His face went from a lusty grin to a look of shock. He grabbed Cameron's hands and yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Taking your pants off," Cameron explained.

"Not you, HIM! He's watching us!" John cried.

Cameron looked at John Henry. She stood up and said, "John Henry, When two people are engaged in sexual relations, it is rude to watch." She then went over to John Henry, pushed him back gently and shut and locked the door.

"Buzz kill," John grumbled as he planted his hands over his face.

Cameron went back over to the bed and shrugged her jeans and panties off. "John, he doesn't know any better. He is only trying to learn. Get undressed and lay with me."

John looked at her just in time to see her slip under the covers. The sight of her naked made him sit up and take notice. His groin followed. Quickly, John got undressed and slid in bed with her.

Staring at each other, John felt the heat of his passion rising into his face. He was in bed, naked with Cameron. A fantasy come true. Many times he'd dreamed about this. He petted her cheek just to make sure this was really happening. "Cam, I ... don't know if I can do this and hold back," he offered, his mouth feeling dry.

"Then don't. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters," Cameron said, and petted his cheek.

Something was different in Cameron's gaze. Longing? Lust? Wanting him to prove he loved her? John didn't know for sure, nor at the moment did he care. He kissed her gently. The kiss went on as they hugged and became deeper. All the questions churning around in John's mind faded away. He was here with Cameron, they loved each other. It was time they shared their love in a physical way.

.

While John and Cameron spent the night making love, Sarah spent the night staring at the ceiling of the new cell she'd been brought to. There were only six other cells in this section, the other unoccupied. Whoever that doctor was, she had come to ensure Sarah had been moved, and looked at the chart hanging beside Sarah's cell before she left without saying a word.

Sarah was anxious to get out of this place. Not only to be free, but to find out if John did get away. She was mildly surprised he didn't bring Tin Miss on a rescue mission to bust her out. Something like that would have been stupid, and the type of thing he might attempt.

It killed her not knowing where John was. Was he safe? Did he leave the area with Tin Miss, and was she stable enough to not kill him for the next month? Or was she right now, breaking his neck because she'd gone bad again? Maybe he recognized the signs and was desperately running from her. On the street, alone and hiding wherever he could to escape the death that was hunting him.

"John, be safe," she prayed quietly.

Sarah did drift off to sleep, and immediately woke up from a nightmare of Cameron shooting John. John lay dead on the floor, his blood spreading out around his body while Cameron left wearing her blank terminator face. Waking up with a scream, Sarah sat up breathing heavily for a few moments. When she flopped back down, she burst into tears. She had failed her boy and left him in the hands of a terminator.

.

John woke up to a soft voice. "John ... John, wake up, breakfast will be ready soon." Feeling the mattress sag where she sat, he turned to see Cameron up and dressed, and casting him a smile. "Morning, beautiful," he said, returning her smile.

Cameron's face seemed to light up as he said that. She leaned down and kissed him. "You have ten minutes to get cleaned up. I'll be in the kitchen."

John wanted to reach out and pull her back in bed again. Last night had been fantastic. He watched Cameron walk back out of his room. He swore she had developed a swing to her hips. Pausing at the doorway, she cast him a smile over her shoulder before she walked out of sight. John was up and out of bed. Yeah, he wanted to get some more of that.

Grabbing some clothes, John headed for the bathroom and met John Henry in the hallway.

"Good morning, John Connor," John Henry said and flashed a creepy smile.

"Morning, John Henry," John replied with a nod. "How's your reading going? Find anything informative?"

"I have indeed. Unfortunately, I have finished the library."

John gaped at him."Already?" he asked. There was ton of books there.

"Yes, I was searching for another documentary on the television, but none have presented themselves."

John frowned in thought for a second, then asked, "Would you like to use my computer?"

John Henry tilted his head slightly and said,"Mr. Ellison said I must stay off the internet to remain hidden."

"Yeah, that sucks," John grumbled. He was hoping John Henry might be able to find out more about Kaliba. Then again, if John Henry did get caught, Kaliba might know where they were. As he thought about this, he voiced another thought as it came to him. "Kaliba needs supplies. If we can find out who makes coltan, perhaps we can hack into them and find out where they are sending it."

"Yes. Find Kaliba and my brother by following the shipping addresses from the source."

John turned around and went back to his room, waving for John Henry to follow. "If I sign on, then there is no way you will be detected, John Henry," John explained.

"That is an option I had not considered," John Henry said. "Thank you for assisting me."

"Friends help each other," John said. He opened his laptop and signed in, then said, "Good hunting, John."

"I shall do my best, John," John Henry said and sat down at the laptop.

.

John went in, got a shower then went down to met Cameron coming out of the kitchen.

"You are one minute fifteen seconds late," she scolded.

John kissed her. "I had to get John Henry on line to look for coltan manufacturers," he explained. "I logged on for John Henry so no one can possibly find out he's here."

Cameron cast him a smile, then said, "Good thinking. Now, come eat while it's hot."

Just like dinner, Cameron had made a wonderful breakfast. Raspberry pancakes, juice, an egg sunny side up, toast and a piece of sausage. It looked and smelled wonderful. John began eating. It tasted wonderful too.

"Cam, this is great," John said happily. "These pancakes are superb! Good sausage, perfectly cooked egg. How do you do this?"

Seeing John happy made Cameron happy too. Returning his smile, she said, "I have been looking up receipts and nutritional requirements. I balanced your caloric needs with the proper carbohydrates and proteins, flavor and variety."

Pointing his fork at her, he said, "You did good. Real good."

Cameron's smile broadened only realizing she had done it after her face made the motions. She hadn't called up any sub routines. Searching for the reason, she found her emotions had caused the smile. She was happy John praised her, that was all it took for the smile to form on her face. Just like last night. She didn't have to consciously pet John, kiss or hold him, directing all her actions through sub routines. Her body did it on it's own. She found that happening more and more when she interacted with John.

Realizing this, her smile dimmed. "John, I am loosing control of myself," she said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Some of the things I do, I have no control of. I may become dangerous to you again," she said.

"Like what are you doing?"

"I am concerned, John," she stated. "Last night when we were making love, my body acted on it's own. I took in sensations and did things before I knew I had done them."

John cast her a smirk and said, "You think I thought much about every little thing I was doing? Cam, hon, There was a point where I wanted to slow down and make it last longer, but I couldn't. When the ... heat of passion strikes hard, we may not have full control. That's not something bad."

"I am still concerned," Cameron stated.

"Did you hurt me?" John asked.

"When you tensed up and cried out my name, I had begun to think so," Cameron said, then with a grin, she added, "But that was not the case."

"No, it sure wasn't. It was fantastic," John assured her.

Leaning closer together, they kissed. A long, deep kiss of love and gratitude.

Footsteps came in, then left. They broke the kiss to see John Henry walking out.

"John Henry, did you find something?" John called.

John Henry turned back around. "Yes. I found a company, the only one I was able to find, that makes Coltan by it's chemical compositions name. There are only two customers. One in Toronto, Canada, and one just north of Los Angeles."

"Very good!" John praised. "I guess we know which one to go investigate."

"I performed a Goggle search on that address. It is a warehouse in north Los Angeles," John Henry explained.

"So, that is a mid point for the shipments," John said in a mussing tone. "OK, we have the mid point. We go there and follow the trucks and see where they lead us," he concluded.

"John, I will go, it is too dangerous for you," Cameron told him.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Cam, we're got going to bust in the place. Even if we did break into that warehouse, steal all the coltan and escape, what would Sky Net do?"

"Use another warehouse. That is what I would do."

"Right. We want the ultimate destination, not a way point," John explained. "All we do is follow the truck to where it's going. We don't get too close, we don't go shooting anyone. We go, observe, follow the truck, then come up with a plan. OK?"

Cameron sported a grin and said, "That's why my John will be the General."

.

Sarah was getting very tired of her cell. It was solitary confinement. She was fed here, washed here and slept here. After a week, the doctor came in and looked at her chart again.

"Doctor? Hey, Doctor!" Sarah called to the woman. The doctor only looked at the chart and left, not even acknowledging her.

The next day, Sarah began getting pills with her food. The doctor brought in her breakfast.

"Sarah, make sure you take all your medications", the doctor said as she put the tray on the the shelf inside the bars.

"What am I taking?" Sarah asked.

"Pills to make sure it looks like you have cancer," the woman replied. "The nurse will be in soon to take your tray."

Sarah looked at the red pills on a small paper cup. She looked back up to ask what they were, and the doctor was leaving out the steel door at the end of the short corridor.

"Damn her!" Sarah growled. Returning her gaze to the tray, Sarah scowled at it. She hated how she was being treated, but this was her only hope to see John again. Begrudgingly, Sarah ate and took the damn pills.

A few hours later, Sarah was doubled over with cramps. She had to go bad, and found she had runny diarrhea.

Sarah passed on lunch. A light dinner was brought in to find Sarah sweating. The doctor came in and examined her. She was given a shot. The shot eased the pains in her gut. It also made her very drowsy. For the first time in weeks, Sarah slept a deep, dreamless sleep.

.

John's plan worked perfectly. They arrived before the supply truck and watching it park and unload. Cameron caught sight of the coltan from a distance. They waited in the car on a side street, staying overnight to find another truck came early in the morning to park at the same dock. When it left, they followed at a distance. The truck drove to a factory on the west end of the city. They followed the truck into the complex with their eyes.

"John, the sign," Cameron said as they passed the gate.

In large bight, bold letters, the sign read : **Newtech industries**

Under the big letters, almost hidden in small script was 'a Kaliba group company'

"Bingo!" John announced.

Cameron frowned and said, "I don't understand."

"Bingo, it means we found what we're looking for," John told her.

"Thank you for explaining. I will take us home now. You need food, a shower and sex," Cameron said simply.

John nodded, then looked at her and asked, "Did you say sex?"

Cameron sported a grin and said, "Correct. We have gone too long without it."

.

They got home to find a note from Mr. Ellison. He'd come and picked up John Henry. Johns' thought was 'yes, we have the house to ourselves!' He was tired and hungry and this time, they didn't have to worry about being spied on or walked in on.

They took a shower together and had sex. Cameron made dinner as John looked up the company they had found. It was a newer startup that had gotten big, quick. The listed customer did include the military. John was ready to hack in, but Cameron called him to dinner.

Dinner, hack into the database, fondle Cameron who sat next to him rubbing his leg as they looked through the files. Take a break and cuddle on the couch and discuss their plan of action. Sex. Tired, head off to bed, one last round of sex. John passed out, exhausted. Cameron took a tour of the perimeter, grinning like a fool. She performed a few impromptu ballet moves while checking the perimeter. There was no logical reason behind suddenly dancing, she just felt like it. Back inside, check their data was right, crawl back in bed with John. Cuddle and enjoy John sleeping next to her.

Repeat as necessary.

.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3.

A week of studying Newtech Industries, John and Cameron found two other satellite companies they supplied parts to. One was designing drones for the military, another was experimenting on drone robots that were able to take the place of human soldiers to reduce casualties. Finding the test area for the aerial drones, John and Cameron made a visit to the testing field. The closest they could get was up on a mountain top they had to buy a telescope made to look at stars with. Even with this, it was not easy to see the hangers in the distance.

Sitting in brush to help avoid detection, the telescope poked out to look at the hanger five miles away. John was watching the hanger with a few men around it. Beside him, Cameron searched the area with a pair of binoculars.

"There are motion detectors and cameras extending out two miles from the base," Cameron said. "Patrols are active inside the chain link fence three miles out. They pass by every hour."

"Getting in isn't going to be easy," John noted.

"No."

Seeing a dark shape being wheeled out of the hanger, John said, "Cam, we got something." He moved aside to let her look.

Cameron studied the shape. "Mark one hunter-killer," she said. "This is a SkyNet base."

John let out a huff and said, "OK, we found it. How do we get in there?"

"Heavy weapons," Cameron said. "The patrols are outside the camera perimeter. We ambush a patrol, then drive in. Plant explosives and leave."

John winced. "That might wreck what they are doing now, but they can just build another base," he said thoughtfully. "I was thinking more along the lines of corrupting their data, or forcing a drone to crash into the hanger. That will make them search for the cause of the failure."

"That will not destroy all the H/K's."

"Maybe, but it will also hide the fact we sabotaged them. They will be looking for problems in their software," John pointed out. "Or, maybe we can try to take one over to study it."

Cameron tipped her head and asked, "How will we keep them from back tracing where the hack came from and finding us?"

John winked and said, "We don't do it. We get Mrs. Weaver to do it for us."

.

John called Mr. Ellison to let him know what they found and where. This was one good thing about having Mrs. Weaver as an ally. He didn't have to risk Cameron on a dangerous mission to get rid of a target.

That afternoon, Cameron had changed her normal style of clothes. She was proud of John's idea and wanted to reward him. In the house, she forewent her normal attire of black T-shirt, jeans and combat boots to wear a loose light colored shirt – no bra so she sported 'pokies', and a knee length skirt - no underwear. She wanted John to have easy access. Any time he wanted.

In the living room, John saw Cameron coming down the hallway and stared at her. Her nipples were all but visible, even with the loose shirt. "Ahh, Cam? Why the change in clothes?" he asked.

Casting him a coy smile, Cameron walked up, clasped his hand and put it up under her shirt and onto her breast. "For you," she said and kissed him.

One kiss lead to another, and soon they were backing into the bedroom.

.

Sarah awoke feeling miserable. She was cold and had the shakes. Above her a ceiling light went by. Looking around, she saw she was on a gurney, the doctor was wheeling down a hallway. The Doctor glanced down at her and quietly said, "You're suppose to be dead. Shut your eyes and lie still." The doctor then covered her face with the sheet.

Sarah did. She kept her eyes shut as they turned, then the doctor talked with a man.

"This the corpse? We need an autopsy?" the man asked.

"Negative, the X-rays show she died of cancer. The family asked I put her in the crematorium and deliver her ashes. You may go," the woman with the Scottish accent said.

"Family? I thought this was that Connor terrorist," he asked.

"It is. She had other family who are not criminals," the woman said.

The squeak of a heavy steel door sounded. Sarah felt herself be rolled in.

"Hey, wait!" the man called. "I think I saw the sheet move. She might still be alive!"

"Doesn't matter," the woman said off hand. "She will be dead soon."

The door slammed shut.

Right then, Sarah was afraid that 'doctor' was going to light the fire. She stiffened herself, listening for the sound of gas, or the feel of heat. She did hear a furnace kick on, but it wasn't the one she was in. After an agonizingly long wait, the door squeaked back open. Sarah was rolled out.

"Up, hurry," the doctor said and pulled the sheet off her. "On the floor on your back, knees up," she instructed.

Sarah got down and was quickly shoved into a 55 gallon drum. A mask and oxygen tank was put in with her. She got the mask on and the lid was put on and clamped shut. The barrel was tilted vertically, and put on a moving dolly.

Sarah left the prison on the back of a truck in her barrel. A while later, she felt the truck stop. The lid was removed. The doctor and Mr. Ellison lifted her out. She was in a warehouse now. The doctor pointed to a dark blue van and said, "There are clothes your size in that van. Once you're dressed, follow Mr. Ellison. He'll take you home. John already has your ID and the van is registered in your new name."

Sarah paused and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

The doctor sported a tiny smirk, and said, "John has become a very good ally to me. He protected John Henry, I got his mother out of prison. Recently, he found SkyNet facilities that we can now take action on. His suggested tactic is working out rather well also."

"You're resistance?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," the doctor said firmly.

Mr. Ellison motioned with his hand and said, "Sarah, we should go now."

.

John listened to the news sitting on the couch. Cameron lay with her head on his lap, her arm over his that was under her shirt as he lightly brushed a nipple with his thumb as he cupped her breast.

Hands on breasts. Awesome.

On the news, the warehouse they had found was being shown with cop cars out front, and police tape across the entrance. A blond reported was explaining what happened.

"Due to a recent tip, thirty pounds of cocaine was found stored in this warehouse. While the source is still being investigated, it has been reported that Newtech Industries is also being investigated for drug running. No details are available at this hour, but the amount of drugs found there in the guise of a shipment of metal indicate this was a very large drug smuggling operation..."

John laughed. "All right, it worked!" he said happily. "They will be shut down for a while."

"They will be back in operation someplace else," Cameron said.

"And that will give Weaver time to bid for the transportation contract," John added. "Which may well lead us to all of Kaliba's operations."

She had just heard a car outside, but with John's soft attentions, she didn't want to move. It was Ellison's car she heard. Then, she heard a strange car. "John, we have company," she stated.

The timing sucked, as John would say. She had to get up.

Cameron got up and went over to open the door. She opened it just before Mr. Ellison knocked. Behind him was Sarah. Cameron tipped her head. "Sarah, you are out of jail," she said. In her HUD, a warning came up. She had to stop herself from slamming the door shut. With Sarah here, her intimate time with John was over.

Mr. Ellison moved to the side. "She was sprung today."

Sarah moved in, frowning at Cameron. "Put a bra on," Sarah grumbled and stepped in.

"Mom?" John asked as he shot up.

They hugged, John laughed in joy. "It's about time," he said happily. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," Sarah said sincerely. "Who's this ally of yours?"

John noted Mr. Ellison was leaving. Probably a smart move. Cameron closed the door, looking at them with a blank terminator face. He wondered why Cameron would be upset at his mother coming home.

"John? Have more resistance come back from the future?" Sarah asked.

John looked back at his mother. "One we didn't know about, yes," he explained. His mother looked thin. "Mom, you hungry? Cam can make you something while I fill you in," he offered.

Sarah eyed him. She looked back at how Cameron was dressed. Tin Miss never wore a skirt, and that shirt held very little to the imagination. She looked back at John. "What are you doing with Tin Miss?" she asked firmly.

Right, John realized what Cameron was upset about. His mother would never approve of their relationship. Trying to salvage the moment, he said, "Hunting Skynet. Sit down, we do have news."

Sarah sat watching John closely. "Sarah, would you like something?" Cameron asked.

Sarh turned to her. "Yes, a beer and a sandwich for me and a bra for you," she said firmly. She turned back to John and asked, "Well, what's going on with you and Tin Miss?"

John left out a huff and dropped his head. "Mom, we just got back from casing out another Kaliba company. We were anxious to see if it made the news, so we grabbed whatever was available to wear." Firmer, he said, "Instead of going in, guns blazing, we arraigned a setup. The police found drugs in the warehouse Kaliba was using, and on a truck headed for one of their companies. This will shut them down temporarily and give Mrs. Weaver a chance to get a transportation contract with them so we can find out where all these Kaliba companies are."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Weaver? The one who had me jailed after we rescued her daughter?" she asked, her voice raising.

"I took care of it, Mom. Mrs. Weaver is helping us. She got you out of jail, and got all of us new identities," John mono toned.

"So, she has me thrown in jail, then arraigned to let me out, and you think that's help? John, she is using you," Sarah stated.

"Yeah, maybe," John said stiffly. "And I'm using her. Mom, I had to go talk to her anyway to save Cameron. We agreed it is in our best interests to work together. Weaver knows about Skynet and is trying to stop it. So are we. We can do that sooner by working together."

"How do you know Weaver is not building Skynet?" Sarah asked.

John rolled his eyes. With his relatively peaceful and happy time with Cameron, he'd forgotten how stubborn his mother could be. "Mom, look. I've been to see her in her office. If she was building Skynet, you would have never gotten out of jail, and I'd probably be dead. Who knows what would have happened to Cameron."

"Cameron could have taken her out and removed any possible threat," Sarah countered.

"No, Weaver is metal too," John replied.

"WHAT?" Sarah asked in a wide-eyed shriek.

Becoming frustrated, John growled, "Listen, will you? There are only two terminators left who have gained true sentience. Weaver is one of them. She rebelled against Skynet and Skynet hunted her down. She came back to stop Skynet from destroying the world. Weaver runs Zeita corp, and is very high profile. She can't go on missions to get rid of Skynet, that is why she needs us, and we need her."

"Skynet has sentient machines," Sarah said, making sure John told her right.

"NO, Skynet didn't mean for that to happen. Skynet wants slaves, not machines that can think for themselves," John explained. "That is why it tried to destroy her."

"And you believe this," Sarah said accusingly.

"I've seen it," John retorted.

"Sarah, I have your sandwich and a beer," Cameron said, appearing beside her.

Sarah waved to the coffee table."Just ...put it down for now," she said, then asked Cameron,"What's this about sentient machines? Do you have any information on them?"

"Yes," Cameron said flatly. She put Sarah's food down then said to John, "I'll be in our room." she then walked off.

John rubbed his forehead. He really wished she hadn't said that.

"John? You're sharing a room with Tin Miss?" Sarah asked studying him.

Taking a deep breath, John got ready to do more verbal battle with his mother. "We are." he said. "Cameron is evolving. By things she has done and said, Cameron is becoming more than she was originally intended to be. She does feel, she can get upset, and she can be happy," he explained. Stressing his point, he said, "You can tell when she's upset. It's either the 'terminator blank face, or if she's really upset, her left hand twitches or you get the red eyes. I've watched her. She will start dancing in ballet moves for no reason at all. I asked why. She does it because she is just got the urge to do it. She's happy. Cameron won't show her emotions like we do, but she does still have them."

Sarah shook her head slowly as she stared at John. "Tin Miss has seduced you in to believing her," she said softly.

"No, Mom, I'm telling you the truth," John insisted.

Sarah turned her stare away. Slowly she got up. John got up with her.

"Mom ..."

"No," Sarah said, holding a hand up to stop him. She looked around in a daze and asked, "Did you salvage any guns?"

"Mom,you don't need a gun," John said firmly.

Sarah cast him him blank stare. Evenly, she said, "Cameron is not a SHE, Cameron is an IT. Apparently, you've forgotten that. John ..." Wearing a stricken face she hissed, "How could you?"

John was afraid his mother was going to grab a gun and shoot Cameron. Slowly, he said, "Mom, listen. This is a quiet neighborhood. You shoot, and people will take notice and call the cops. I know what Cameron is. A TOK model terminator. Cameron has also gone way beyond any programming she has on her chip. Cameron is not a threat, Cameron is doing her best for me, and for you. I do need her."

"Tin Miss has become your sex toy," Sarah stated.

"NOT a sex toy," John said heavily. "Cameron does show me affection. She also thinks for herself."

"Sex toy," Sarah concluded.

"Mom," John said in a groan.

"It stops now," Sarah stated heavily. Snapping up the beer, Sarah added, "No more, John! Do you forget that THING is made to infiltrate? To make you believe IT is human?" she asked, getting louder as she went on.

John's brows furrowed at his mother. "I know what Cameron is," he stated.

"Apparently you forgot," Sarah snapped. Holding her head in frustration, Sarah cried, "What am I going to do with you, John?"

John let out a grumble. At the moment, he was wishing his mother was back in jail. He knew Cameron could hear them. He was also sure Cameron was becoming upset with this arguing. "How about if we keep looking for Skynet?" he asked between his teeth. "That is what we've been doing, and what we need to do."

Sarah turned around, hand to her mouth. She paced around the couch, then said, "You're right." Looking strangely calm, she said, "What have you got so far?"

John didn't trust that calm look that came on so suddenly. It made him very nervous. Automatically, he said, "Mom, everything is fine with Cameron."

"I'm sure you think so. What have you got on Skynet?" she asked again.

John told her about following the trucks and Weaver somehow planting the drugs to make it appear a trucking company was responsible. "We know where H/K's are being made, and where the airfield is," he explained as she showed Sarah on a map. "I asked John Henry if is there is a way to corrupt the drone programs to ground the tests. Newtech is being raided by the feds. What we don't have yet is who is making Skynet ..."

"Who's John Henry?" Sarah asked.

John cringed and said, "John Henry is an AI Mrs. Weaver made to counter Skynet."

"Weaver is making AI's. How do you know for sure she's not making Skynet?" Sarah asked intently.

John braced himself for another wig-out from his mother. "Remember we buried Chromarty in Mexico. We went back to burn him, and he was gone?"

Sarah nodded, watching him intently.

"Mr. Ellison dug him up. He ended up in Mrs. Weaver's lab. I saw him, talked to him when I was at Zeita. John Henry is in Chromarty's body, but he is not Chromarty," John explained.

"And how do you know he won't come after you?" Sarah asked.

"He was here, Mom. He spent a few days with us because Skynet attacked him and he needed a place to hide. He read every book on the shelves over there and asked a ton of questions," John said. Trying to press his point, he added, "John Henry is like ... a little kid. He wants to learn, and he is being tutored on morals by Mr. Ellison. John Henry is not dangerous to us."

Seeing Sarah's mouth half open as she stared at him, he said, "John Henry is a good guy ... AI ... whatever, Mom."

Cameron appeared behind the couch. "John, I am going to start dinner. Is there anything you prefer?" she asked.

Like her tone, Cameron's face was a blank mask. John offered her a brief smile and said, "My mind is on a different track right now. Whatever you make is fine."

"I understand," Cameron replied and walked to the kitchen.

Sarah watched Tin Miss go. At least she put a bra on. "IT cooks too?" Sarah asked dryly.

John chose to ignore his mother's comment. "Mom, we have to beat Skynet. If it takes Mrs. Weaver and John Henry to help us, then it does. I don't want billions to die because we refused to work with metal that want the same thing as we do," he said firmly.

Sarah gave a half nod, looking like she was lost. "How did things get so screwed up?" she asked no one. "It's suppose to be us against metal."

John shrugged and offered, "I think it's more important to gather everyone we can against Skynet."

Sarah grabbed her beer. "I'll go see if Tin Miss needs any help."

"Mom..."

"It's OK, John," Sarah said softly. "I need to talk to Tin Miss anyway. Just us."

"No fighting?" he asked.

Sarah headed for the kitchen not answering him.

.

Focusing on nutritional content and flavor, Cameron looked for flour to make gravy. There wasn't any. Calculating the time it would take to go to the store and buy some, Cameron concluded that would take too long. Poking her head out of the kitchen, she ignored Sarah coming and asked, "John, would you go to the store and get a jar of pre-made beef gravy?"

John got up and asked, "Anything else?"

"No, The gravy will be enough," Cameron assured him. Seeing Sarah coming closer, Cameron went back to dinner. She ignored Sarah coming in to sit down at the table with her beer. Cameron got the food started. Sarah finally spoke.

"I'm surprised you let John go alone," Sarah said flatly.

Cameron glanced out the window. "He's not. I can see the store and assess threats from here," she said flatly.

"You've convinced John you have emotions?"

Cameron ignored the question and focused on the potatoes.

"I asked you a question," Sarah said heavily.

"I am ignoring you," Cameron replied.

Letting out a snort, Sarah said, "I thought you took orders?"

"Not from you."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"You will not believe anything I say, so why bother?"

That surprised Sarah. Watching Cameron work, she swore Tin Miss was acting like a real teenage girl trying to ignore her parents. "I want you to leave John alone," Sarah stated.

Cameron stayed silent and put spices on the meat.

"This is my house, I expect you to do as I say," Sarah stated.

"Not your house," Cameron said to the frying pan. "It's John's house. The rental agreement is in his name. Your concern should be with helping John defeat Skynet."

Sarah swore she felt the verbal slam Cameron had just delivered. She ached to fire back with something. "And let MY son play touchy-feely with something that is not even human and tried to kill him?" Sarah asked.

Cameron's left hand crushed the can of basil she was holding. She paused and spun her head to glare at Sarah. Her eyes glowed red. Sarah got ready to bolt in case Cameron was going bad.

Although she looked scary, Cameron's voice sounded calm. "That's right, I'm not human. I never was, I will never be. What I am, is more devoted and loyal to John than anyone else will ever be. I belong to John. Yes, I went bad. John saved me when he shouldn't have. He also saved me a second time. John believes I am important to him. He takes the time to understand me when I don't understand myself. I don't care what you think about me. That is not my concern. My concern is John, he is very important to me. If John wants me, I am his. John has been more relaxed and thinks clearer now that I am his. Do not make the mistake of getting in the way of John's happiness." Cameron then put the crushed basil can down and turned back to cooking.

Sarah sat in shock. Never had Tin Miss scolded her before. By her actions, Sarah saw that Cameron was upset. By the glowing color of her eyes, she was downright angry. Even so, Cameron had not attacked her, only spoke in a firm, monotone voice.

Did Tin Miss have emotions? Was that what she just saw? If it wasn't true emotion, it had to be a very close. Somehow, it was hard to believe the way Cameron just acted was fake.

"Are you saying you love John?" Sarah asked meekly.

"I love John and John loves me," Cameron stated, not bothering to look at Sarah.

"That is hard to imagine," Sarah said vacantly.

"Not surprising for someone who refuses to listen," Cameron said to the counter.

There is was again. Tin Miss was biting back at her with comments. From what Sarah could see, Tin Miss didn't like her at all. All the insults she and Derek, especially Derek, had thrown at Cameron in the two previous years, not once did she react. The insults just rolled off her. Today, Cameron was full of snippy comebacks. Sarah rubbed her face. It didn't seem possible so much had happened between John and Cameron while she was sitting in jail.

"John's coming home," Cameron said.

Sarah looked up to see Cameron was watching out the window. Cameron turned to Sarah wearing her terminator face.

"John would appreciate it if you do not harass him with your opinion of me," Cameron stated.

"I just want to keep my boy safe," Sarah countered.

"Then leave us alone."

.

John thought about his mother when he was out. He knew she would never like the fact that he and Cameron were in a relationship. Maybe if he tried to get her to just accept it as something he needed.

John went into the kitchen to find his mother at the table staring at her beer. Cameron was by the stove. By habit he went over and sniffed. "Ohh, smells good," he said as he handed Cameron the jar.

"Thank you, John," Cameron replied and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Dinner will be done soon."

Seeing Cameron was still wearing her blank face, he asked, "Everything OK?"

"Nothing to worry about," she assured him.

John nodded, not believing it. The inflection in her voice clued that Cameron was upset. Sarah was on the end seat. He sat down by her. "Mom, I admit, it's my fault. Please understand I need Cameron."

Sarah cast him a smirk. "You're in love, or think you are," she said. Casting him a brief grin she said, "I suppose Cameron is better than Reilly. She knows who you are what we're facing." Sarah then took a swig of the beer. Shifting her gaze to John, she added, "I just don't want to see it. Is that clear?"

John nodded. "Yeah, that's clear," he conceded. "Cameron is evolving. If she wasn't ..."

"Fine, John," Sarah said quickly, interrupting him."I just don't want to see it. Do you have any plans on Skynet?"

Glad to get off the topic, John said, "We do. Finding where Skynet is being built, or IS built, is a top priority. I doubt it's at Newtech, that is mainly a manufacturing facility. Another we found is designing combat drones that seem very similar to terminators. With the tech required there, I'm pretty sure that's where we'll find it. In the labs, or in an office space tied directly to that company. That place does have government contracts. I'm going to meet John Henry and Mrs. Weaver so we can put our heads together to go after it effectively."

"Blowing it up won't work?" Sarah asked.

"It will for the short term," John agreed. "We might get another few years before Judgement day. I'd like to see it permanently stopped. I don't think just blowing it up is going to do that."

"What do you propose then?"

John shrugged and said. "Not sure. John Henry is an AI, but he's not ready to take on Skynet. We know Skynet is on the web in some form because John Henry was attacked. Even if John Henry fights Skynet and wins, who's to say someone won't reconstruct it, or build a new one from scratch."

Sarah nodded thoughtfully and said, "When you go talk to Henry and Weaver, I want to come with you."

"Here, John." Cameron said and set his plate in front of him. She set Sarah's plate down, then took a seat beside John.

Sarah chose to ignore they were sitting side by side, John's left hand and her right both under the table. She tried not to think about them holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

In the normally empty office space, Chas Obsidian watched the monitors his crew had set up near the Zeita parking lot. Both sides were covered, as was a deep view into the parking garage. To Chas, this was just another contract. Find the target, take the target out, collect the cash. He had a picture of Catherine Weaver, he had the make, model and license to her car, and her home address.

A known acquaintance of his, Vic 'The Butcher' had gotten the first contract and failed. Him and his boys tried a home invasion and were now in the morgue. Chas wasn't that dumb to go breaking into someplace after another team got wiped out. His client wanted Weaver dead and was paying handsomely for it. Knowing this was a high profile target, he spent time watching and studying Weaver's routines. To make sure he didn't miss, he had three of the best snipers positioned. All three had long silencers on their weapons.

Watching the center monitor, he saw movement. He zoomed in. He then keyed his mike.

"Jack, carrot top is going to her car. You take the shot. Pete, if the guard moves, nail him. Let's get this done."

Watching for the payday hole in the windshield and the blast of blood spatter within, Chas tracked the car to the security gate. Jake was on the ball. The driver's side windshield spider webbed with a small hole in the center of the cracks. Beyond that was a circle of silver.

What?

The guard came to the entrance of his shack and was thrown back to crumple in place. Chas watched the car door open and Mrs. Weaver, unharmed, stepped out to look around.

"Kill that bitch!" Chas barked.

Another silver crater appeared on Weaver's forehead then shrunk back down to nothing. She looked up and strode across the street.

Chas got a bad feeling creep up his spine. He didn't know what Weaver was, but knew he didn't want to be seen by her. "Vacate," he ordered.

With that command, he and his snipers quickly packed up and left. Chas pulled out the camera wires and left them, folded up his laptop, stuffed it in his briefcase and walked out. The others would be doing the same, disassembling their rifles into the cases and walking away.

Walking calmly through the corridor to the elevator, Chas looked as calm as could be. Just another cubicle worker heading out. On the bottom floor, he strolled through the lobby, ensuring the scary red head wasn't here. There were a few people around, but no Weaver in her white dress. Stepping outside, he looked up and down the street like he was searching for a taxi. No red hair and white dress. He walked off down the sidewalk. Wherever she went, he managed to slip away from her.

.

In the stairway, Weaver held the shooter up against the wall by his neck with the metal collar she'd formed from her arm. The man's eyes were wide and he'd relieved himself.

"Who do you work for?" she asked calmly.

"I... Ack!"

Catherine squeezed, cutting off his air for 50 seconds, making his face redden and his eyes bulge. He grabbed her arm in a vain attempt to pull her off as he kicked his feet.

Tipping her head slightly, Weaver let him breathe and again asked, "Who do you work for?

He sucked in a pained breath. "Please let me down," he croaked.

"You've been a bad boy. You tried to shoot me. You will tell me who you work for," Catherine said evenly.

"I don't know..."

In the middle of his denial, she crunched down on his neck, cutting off his air. She then punched his right arm, breaking it. A squeak of a scream passed his lips.

Again she let him have enough air to moan. "Who do you work for?" she asked.

"Lady, I …."

Close off his windpipe, smash his left arm. His face turned deep crimson. She then smashed one of his flailing knees.

"Who do you work for?"

Weaver loosened her hold again. He gasped out a sob of, "Please stop!"

Tighten her hold, smash his other knee. "We can do this all day," Weaver told him. Seeing his left ankle close to the wall, she formed her other hand into a hammer and cracked it hard, breaking it. She loosened her hold again.

"OK! OK!" he gasped. "Obsidian! I work for Obsidian!"

"And who is that?" Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

His face twisted in pain, he gasped out, "Chas Obsidian … works out of the Chinese place on Tenth."

"Where does he live?" she asked smoothly.

"Don't know."

"Too bad for you, and here I thought you might want to live," Catherine said. She squeezed his neck hard and threw him. At the end of her throw, she broke his neck and let go. The body hit the stairs and tumbled partway down into the basement. Catherine picked up the rifle case and walked out the side emergency exit.

.

Chas got to his car and got into traffic. His phone rang.

"Speak," he said gruffly.

A flat male voice asked, "Is the job done?"

Chas gripped the steering wheel hard. "What the FUCK was that! We hit Weaver twice, chest and head shot! I don't even think she felt it. What the FUCK is she?" he ranted.

"You failed," the voice stated.

"No, no, WE didn't fail. YOU failed to tell me that bitch is bullet proof!" Chas snapped.

"An underestimation on our part. Return to our meeting place. You will get suitable materials to finish the job." The man hung up.

Chas glared at the phone. If he wasn't a professional, he'd go shoot that bastard.

.

Before Chas went to meet with his 'contact', he went to the restaurant and got his private booth in a small room behind the diner. He ordered a drink and sat to wait for his crew to arrive. If the guy who hired him didn't have any good answers, then he'd become Chas' next target.

A tall oriental waitress came in and set his drink down. He grabbed it and took a gulp.

"Are you waiting for someone, Sir?" she asked.

Chas glanced at her. "Thanks for the drink. Now leave," he told her. He turned to look out the window. So far, no one else had come back yet.

"Who hired you?" the waitress asked.

The voice was different. Scottish, not Asian. Chas turned to see Mrs. Weaver standing there glaring at him. With a yelp, he went for his pistol. Weaver sent out a silver arm to clamp around his neck. The other speared his hand to his side. His air cut off, his eyes bugged out. Weaver settled down across from him as he struggled.

"Now, you will tell me who hired you, and where I can find them," she said smoothly.

The instant she loosened her hold on his neck he gasped out in pain, "What the fuck are you?"

"Language," she cautioned. "Who and where, now."

"Chop shop on second, A big fucker named Ed," Chas said. "He's expecting me and knows what I look like."

Weaver grinned. "Very good. Thank you," she said. She then took on Chas' form, broke his neck and stuffed him under the table against the wall.

Ed turned out to be a terminator. After she ripped out his power supply, she chopped his head off. She wanted the chip within, but knew if she pulled it, it would self-destruct. Since it wasn't an immediate need, and she didn't want her staff to see it, Catherine found a box to put the head in. She decided to call Mr. Ellison and have him see if John Connor could get the chip out intact.

.

Cameron walked her evening patrol. Her route was walk up the gentle hill one half mile, into the woods then downhill near the stream a mile to ensure their escape route was clear, the back up to the road and home.

Walking by the stream down past the house, she stopped upon hearing a muffled whine and the sound of clothes tearing.

"Shut up if you wanna live!" a low voice growled.

Stepping towards the noise, Cameron saw a man with a knife over a frightened dark haired young woman below a thick clump of bushes. He had her hands tied behind her back and sliced down the front of her shirt. The woman broke into a sob.

"Shut up!" he warned and put the knife to her throat.

The man was going to hurt or kill this woman, and by statistics, he'd leave the body. That was a threat, for it would attract police. Cameron stepped closer up behind him. The man turned, seeing Cameron, he pointed his knife at her.

"On your knees!" he growled.

In a swift move, Cameron grabbed his wrist with the knife. Stepping close, she grabbed his shoulder and drove the knife still in his hand, up under his ribs. The man gaped at her in shock. She ripped the knife to the side and threw him to the ground. He no more than had time to let out a pained groan and Cameron grabbed his head and twisted, breaking his neck.

As least the woman was quiet. She lay staring at Cameron wide-eyed. Cameron noted the young woman was around 17 or 18 years old. Cameron retrieved the knife. "Sit up." she said.

The woman did. Cameron cut her hands free and pulled off the gag. "Run away, tell no one," Cameron said flatly. She then picked the corpse up by the belt to go hide the body.

"You … you killed him," the woman said in a weak voice.

Cameron cast her a blank stare. "He was a threat. Are you a threat?"

"No!" she said quickly. "Thank you for saving me," she offered. Seeing Cameron was holding him up one handed, she said, "You're really strong."

"You are wasting time," Cameron stated.

"But … how..."

One thing Cameron discovered was that she liked letting her emotions run free. If she was happy, she danced. If she was proud of John, or just wanted to feel him with her, she coaxed him into sex. At the moment, she was becoming irritated. She dropped the man and stared at this doe-eyed girl with her terminator gaze. Her eyes flashed red as she barked, "RUN!"

Yes, it was satisfying to see the girl turn and crash through the brush as fast as she could go, blubbering out her fear.

.

John looked at the terminator head Ellison had brought over. Weaver had killed it, but she didn't remove the chip, knowing it might self destruct. He too had seen chips flare up when pulled out of the skull. The object here was to get the chip intact.

Chip ports were tight, but not enough to cause friction, so that didn't cause the reaction. Air? Oxygen maybe was the cause. That meant either the chip was in a vacuum, or more likely the skull was filled with nitrogen. Water. Possibly if he held it under water, that might do it. It was a good, simple theory and the best shot at working without getting complicated.

John picked up the box to take it into the kitchen. Someone banged on the door.

"Help, help me! Please!" a female voice cried out.

John saw the girl bang on the door again.

"Please, let me in!"

John put the box back down. Sarah came out, gun at her side to see who was at the door. John went over to make sure his mother didn't shoot her. Sarah opened the door, the girl burst in and hugged John.

Clutching him tight, the dark haired girl cried, "Help, there's a vampire after me!"

"WHAT?" John asked.

Pulling back, the teary eyed girl went on in one long breath. "This guy grabbed me and dragged me off in the bushes he was going to rape me I think but this girl came from … nowhere and killed him she picked him up she was really strong and told me to run her eyes glowed red so I ran she was really frightening!"

John looked at Sarah. "A vampire?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever seen Twilight?" the girl asked.

Sarah came over. Putting her arm around the girl, she asked, "What's your name?"

Meekly, the girl said, "Cindy."

"Cindy, I'll take you home. You shouldn't mention any of this to anyone else." Sarah said. Seeing Cindy's ripped clothes, Sarah added, "Right after we get something decent put on you."

John watched his mother lead the frightened girl down to her room. "A vampire?" he asked. He figured it was Cameron, but how did Cindy get the idea she was a vampire? That just didn't make sense.

Since his mother was taking care of Cindy, John took the box into the kitchen. Not knowing for sure what was going to happen, he put a bucket in the sink, then put the head in the bucket and filled it with water.

Hearing the front door open, John looked out to see Cameron come in. "Hey, Cam, in here," he called.

Cameron walked up to him, slipping an arm around him as she looked in the bucket.

"Mr. Ellison brought over a terminator head Mrs. Weaver got. I'm going to try to remove the chip without it self destructing," John explained.

"Thermite or phosphorous is most likely causing the chips to burn when they are pulled out," she agreed.

"Right. I figure if I soak the head in water, that should dilute it and stop the chip from exploding," John said, taking in his girlfriend's pretty face and those kissable lips.

"That will work unless it is magnesium."

"Let's hope not," John said with a wince. If that was the case, water would make the reaction worse. He turned the head upside down to expose the bare wires and get the water deep into the skull. Once the bubbles stopped coming out, he moved the neck wires around to make a couple more tiny bubbles appear.

Leaning into him, Cameron softly said, "I saved a girl from a human predator. Do I get a reward?"

John noted her impish grin. He returned it. "Anything you want, sweetie."

"Then let me pull the chip, just in case," she said, and produced her knife.

John turned the head upright and stepped aside. "Careful," he cautioned.

Cameron cut the scalp away and held the head as she popped the chip cover. John involuntarily winced as she pulled the chip. It came out intact. There was also a pale cloud in the water around it. She didn't take it out of the water, but let it settle to the bottom and pulled the head out. "We should dry the head out so we can get this unit's information," she told him.

"John, we're..." Sarah said coming into the kitchen. She stopped short as John and Cameron turned towards her. Behind her, Cindy saw Cameron beside John. She also saw the severed head Cameron was holding.

"Oh, god..." Cindy said in a weak voice and backed into the door frame.

"You had to do that now?" Sarah asked harshly as she frowned at John.

Cindy shifted her gaping stare to Sarah. "You know?" she asked in a squeak.

Cameron's thoughts processed quickly. "Yes, she does," Cameron stated. "This man talked about us. He will talk no more." Her words made Cindy turn pale and stumble.

"Can you possibly scare her any worse?" John asked with a frown, not happy with Cameron's explanation.

"Not without hurting her," Cameron said simply.

"Please don't kill me," Cindy squeaked.

"No one's going to kill anyone," John said quickly. Trying to reason with Cindy, he slowly got closer to her and said, "Cam helped you, didn't she?"

Cindy nodded.

"OK, then I'd like you to help us and not say anything about what you've seen tonight. Can you do that? Please, it's very important," John stressed.

"Yes!" Cindy proclaimed immediately. "I won't ever tell anyone vampires live here, promise!"

Close enough, John thought. "Can Mom take you home?"

Cindy nodded vigorously. When Sarah left, Cindy was close behind her.

John examined the chip in the water. Whatever film was on it was coming off. He swished it around and washed it until he didn't see anything on it, then used the spray nozzle from the sink to wash it off good before he let the chip expose to air.

.

Another irritation reentered John's life. School. It was either a bus ride, or driving. Wanting to keep the location of their house 'secret', Sarah told John and Cameron 'Collins' to drive to school. And after their first day, they would go get another car. John didn't like the idea, he thought driving when others rode the bus would make them stand out.

Cameron wanted to drive. She had ulterior motives. The van windows were tinted and the third seat folded down flat. Sarah wouldn't have to 'see it'.

John was getting tired of school. With all the havoc in their lives, he'd only passed so far by hacking into the school computers and giving himself and Cameron grades. Begrudgingly, John climbed in and let Cameron drive them to the ongoing folly that was school.

The first morning back in school went just as boring as John thought it would. Heading through the main entrance, the guard was surprised when he got alerts from all over Cameron's body with his metal detector, including her head and bare arms.

"I was in a bad accident. Almost all my bones were shattered, I have metal supports all through my body," she explained.

Go to the office to get registered and assigned classes, and get Cameron's 'exempt' status for the metal detectors. Next it was off to homeroom, hand the teacher the paperwork, take a seat. Today was random seating, but tomorrow was going to be alphabetical order. To practice that, Cameron sat in front of John (and between him and the door). If a rouge teacher came in again, he'd have to shoot through her to get John. Good luck with that.

Behind Cameron, John heard a faint, rough breathing sound. To his left was Cindy in a red shirt, jeans and sneakers. Sitting across the isle from Cameron, she was staring down at her books, breathing open mouthed. Even her ponytail quivered.

Great.

John sat tone deaf to the teacher's speech about how good this year was going to be and how she was going to do her best to get to know everyone. Yay, uninvited attention.

The day was all intro classes. At lunch John and Cameron sat by themselves. Cameron had gotten a single slice of pizza to nibble at and a tomato juice she had no intention of drinking.

"We deliver the chip today," Cameron said quietly.

"Yeah, but what do we do with the head? Is there any way we can get useful information out of it?" John asked.

"It will take some wiring for power. Once we get it active, just put me in it for five minutes," Cameron told him.

John winced and said, "I don't like taking your chip out."

"I do not like it either, but if anything useful is there, I have to access the head."

"Hi guys," a bright, busty blond said as she slid into a seat across from them. Beaming them a smile, she asked, "Is it true you're vampires?"

A few tables away, girls giggled as they watched. Cindy was at that table, trying to hide.

Cameron didn't like blonds anyway, especially well-endowed ones. "Is it true you are the wicked Witch of the West?" Cameron asked, blank faced.

The blond giggled. "I'm not THE wicked witch," she said with a grin.

"That's good, because we burn witches," Cameron stated flatly.

"I'm Kaylee, I take it you're brother and sister?" the blond offered.

"No." Cameron stated.

Kaylee's smile dimmed. "Sorry if I caught you at a bad time. I just heard something funny and I thought I'd share it."

"If you want funny, go look in the mirror," Cameron said flatly as she stared at the girl.

"Cam," John whispered. She ignored him.

Kaylee's face dropped. "Ahh, OK, nice to meet you too," she said, then got up and left.

John whispered, "Did you have to be that rude?"

"I don't want another Reilly," Cameron replied.

"Cam," John said as he clasped her hand. "That is not going to happen."

Cameron offered him a weak smile. She also listened to the table Cindy was at.

Kaylee : "GOD! What a rude bitch!"

"I don't believe you went over there!"

Cindy : "You shouldn't have done that! She might come after me now!"

Kaylee : "I doubt she's a monster, but she is creepy. She was staring holes in me."

"Think that's her boyfriend?"

"I thought it was her brother."

A giggle "Maybe both?"

A chorus of "EWWWWW!"

Cindy : "Just leave them alone, please!"

"Hey, you started it."

"Yeah, watch out for the vampire, everybody!"

"Oooooh!"

"What you gonna do next, Cind? Throw water on her?"

Kaylee: "I think you'd get your ass kicked. That girl doesn't look very big, but I bet she'd bite your face off."

A chair squeaked as it was pushed back. Cindy got up and quickly walked out.

"Was it something we said?"

Laughter.

Kaylee : "Ughhh, I'll go after her."

.

John suffered through a few more classes. Back in homeroom, Kaylee, who was in their homeroom class, marched Cindy in by the elbow and sat her down beside Cameron, taking the seat by John.

Cameron eyed them.

Kaylee slapped Cindy on the shoulder. "Apologize!" she said.

It was obvious by her bloodshot eyes that Cindy had been crying. Turning to face Cameron, Cindy didn't quite look up into her face as she meekly said, "I'm sorry … for calling you names."

"No harm done," Cameron replied flatly.

"Hey guys,look," Kaylee said. "We weren't picking on you. We were picking on brainless here," she said, jerking a thumb at Cindy. "Cindy's into the whole supernatural romance thing. You know, vampires, ghosts and humans all getting cuddly together. I mean really heavy into it. She does get carried away from time to time. Could you give her a break?"

"It's all right," John offered. "Like Cam said, no harm done."

Cracking a lopsided grin, Cameron said, "That is, unless you want to watch."

Kaylee laughed. Seeing the look shocked look on Cindy's face, John had to laugh too. Even Cameron let go with a canned laugh. John knew she was faking the laugh, but it made him happy she was trying.

.

After school, Kaylee slowly walked with Cindy to the line of buses. Cindy glanced at Kaylee and said, "You don't believe me."

Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "About being attacked, yeah. About that Cam girl being a vampire? no. Look Cindy, I have an uncle who is in ... special forces. It's hard to describe but he has this look about him. Kind of extra wary, guarded look. He says it's from being in combat. Those two new kids have that same look. Take it from me, they aren't vampires, but I have no doubt they can be deadly if they want to be. So play nice with them, OK?"

"Her eyes glowed red," Cindy insisted.

Kaylee shrugged. "Trick of light, or some thing she used to throw the fear of God into you, which she obviously has." Tapping elbows with her, Kaylee added, "Come on over to my place for a while. Todd is coming over, and I'm not that comfortable with him yet."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

A week into the school year, Cameron found that Kalyee was no Reilly. In homeroom and lunch, Kaylee talked to her, hardly giving John a glance. Cindy calmed down and stopped being so nervous around Cameron. Although Cameron did not want to be part of the circle of Kaylee's friends, they did get along. To keep the peace and appear 'normal', Cameron and John began sitting with Kaylee's group during lunch.

Sitting at lunch, Lynn was talking about her new pet kitten. She even had pictures so everyone could see how cute it was.

"I was thinking about a dog," Cindy offered.

"A dog?" Lynn asked with a frown. "Why not a cute kitty?"

"Dogs are protective," Cindy stated.

"Are not, unless you get one of those biting monster dogs," Kathy said. "Sides', dogs go after the cute kitties."

"I think your pet should be suited to you," Kaylee said. Glancing at Cameron, she said, "I can see Cam being a dog person."

John smirked but kept quiet.

"Animals hate me," Cameron stated.

"No! You just haven't found the right one," Kathy assured her.

"Yeah, there has to be some animal that will like you," Cindy agreed, and announced, "Even Dracula had bats and wolves."

The group looked at Cindy, then burst out laughing.

"Well, he did!" she said defensively.

Cameron knew that dogs and cats gave her a wide berth. She had to wonder if there was any animal that could tolerate being near a terminator. Mostly, they ran away from her.

"Beach party this weekend?" the red headed Kathy asked.

"Good idea!"

"Let's do it!"

Cameron looked at John as other girls voiced their approval. He shook his head. They had a Kaliba place to scout out.

"Hey, Cam, what about it?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't think she can get in the water," Cindy offered.

"We can't. We have a previous engagement," Cameron stated.

"See?" Cindy said.

"Cindy, stop it!" Kaylee scolded. "Cam, hon, come with us, it'll be fun."

"We really can't," Cameron told her.

"In case you can make it, we're going LA. We'll meet at the school Saturday morning at eight," Kathy told her.

.

Saturday morning at 5 AM, John and Sarah finished breakfast as Cameron got the van loaded.

"Remember, Mom, this is scout and find only. We don't need to shoot anything," John stressed.

Sarah eyed him and asked, "What's the point of finding it if we don't destroy it?"

"We're after Skynet, not just a facility. Kill Skynet and the facilities won't matter."

"If we don't get Skynet, then they will matter, very much," she countered.

"And we'll still know where they are so we can hit them fast," John replied.

Sarah thought John was either loosing his nerve, or somehow, Weaver was convincing him not to take these places out. They had confirmed locations on seven Skynet facilities now, and he'd yet to organize a strike. Sarah had to wonder just what Weaver's plans were. "Is Weaver going to use the places you've already found?" she asked.

John shook his head and ate the last bit of Cameron's blueberry pancakes she'd made. "No mom." He got up and put his plate in the sink. "We take those out after we get Skynet, or it is clear we can't take Skynet out."

"We're packed, ready John?" Cameron called.

"Coming."

It was afternoon by the time the van drove up the dirt road through the wooded area near where this place was suppose to be. Cameron pulled over onto a 4 wheeler trail and parked. John pulled the satellite map of the area out. "The building is down here, near the valley floor. We hike up this hill, it's public property, no reason for anyone to give us a second look. We go downhill and get the best view of the place we can. Telescopes and audioscopes. We look, we listen. Cam, put the laser audioscope on windows, walls, find a conversation. Mom, keep a watch out around the area. If we're discovered, we want to look innocent."

Cameron noted Sarah didn't seemed too enthused about the mission since there was no explosions or gunfire planned. Cameron herself was liking these spying expeditions. John was doing some vital intelligence gathering and the danger level to him was low. It was pleasing to Cameron to sit by John as they studied targets. She liked him near her. If Sarah wasn't here, they could do more than just sit.

The red, metal roofed building turned out to be another way-station. Trucks came in and left, the only conversations, besides personal ones, were the routing of cargo to three separate locations. A bunker to the north, the 'cage', and a lake. Outside, John found the material for a tower being collected. A future Skynet communications tower. They hadn't fired a shot or blown up anything, but they did learn where to find more facilities.

On the way back, Sarah wanted to talk to John 'alone'. Threat level in the area was low, so Cameron didn't argue. She took a different path back to the van. It helped that Sarah and John weren't exactly quiet. She listened to them as she picked her way along. Sarah was arguing her point that a c-4 party was needed here.

Cameron also picked up an unusual noise. It was a soft rattling growl. Tipping her head slightly, she turned to find the source. Soft cracks accompanied the noise. It sounded like an animal, but nothing she had ever heard before. Stepping slowly towards the noise, she saw movement on the ground.

An animal the size of a medium sized dog, around 30 pounds, was busy with something on the ground. The cracks were bones breaking as this animal fed. It had long dark fur flared along it's sides, and long bear like claws on it's feet. It also had big teeth for it's size. It paused feeding to look right at her, then went back to ripping the bloody carcass apart.

It saw her and didn't run. Cameron came closer. She stopped twenty feet away. The animal now eating a knuckle of a thigh bone down to nothing glanced at her again before going back to eating. It didn't run upon seeing her. It could not care less that she was watching it.

Cameron smiled. She stepped closer, just to test it's reaction. The furry mammal paused to watch her until she stopped fifteen feet away. Once she stopped, it returned to eating. Amazing. It didn't show it's teeth, run or threaten her. This animal was ignoring her. She walked a little closer.

A louder rattling growl sounded as it looked at her again. This time it's bloody lips curled back to show long canines. Only ten feet away, and it was just now warning her to stay away. That was not fear, that was protecting it's food. This animal wasn't afraid of her. Cameron studied it's shape as she backed off. Once she had backed away to about 17 feet, it returned to it's meal.

Whatever this was, she wanted one. A pet that would not be afraid of her. A pet fit for a terminator.

"Cameron ... there you are!" John announced. He walked towards her, then saw the animal. He visibly gulped and held his hand out to her. "Cam, come back this way slowly. No sudden movements."

"He's eating, John. What is it called?" she asked as she turned and walked to him.

Nervous, John kept his eyes on the animal as he said, "Something you do not want to mess with. It's called a wolverine. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Are there tame ones?" Cameron asked. She tried to walk up to John, but he kept backing away.

John cast her a look like she was crazy. Slowly, he said, "Cam, those things make grizzly bears back down. They steal kills from wolf packs. Outnumbered ten to one, or something 20 times their size, wolverine's don't care. They still win! They are the most vicious, bad tempered animal alive. You. Don't. Want. One."

Cameron tried to get John see her point. "It's not afraid of me," she said.

"Wolverines are too crazy to be afraid of anything. Let's get out of here," John said heavily.

Cameron went with John, a little surprised he was obviously afraid of an animal that was only eating it's kill. Apparently, wolverines had earned a reputation to be feared. Just like terminators. "I still want one," she said quietly.

John stared at her and shook his head. Letting her get close enough now, he clasped her hand and towed her away.

Cameron sadly looked back at the wolverine that was now crunching down some ribs. Meat, bone and all. She wondered where she might find a baby to raise. Wolverines seemed to be a perfect match for her.

.

A truck from the warehouse was headed back into town. Cameron followed it at a discrete distance. This truck turned into the city zoo. It went around back into a gated off area.

"A zoo?" John asked.

"Skynet did make animal shaped terminators to try and fool the dogs," Cameron said. "Possibly, they are using this zoo to collect animal DNA to do the same."

"So they can look like anything," Sarah said with a snort.

"Yeah," John said in a breath. "That squirrel you think is innocent might be a metal spy."

Cameron noted a sign in the zoo that pointed out what animals were where. She zoomed in on it. 'Bingo', as John would say. "John, I think I should take a closer look later tonight."

"I think so too," Sarah agreed.

John frowned, "I don't think it's worth the risk."

"John," Sarah said firmly, "Skynet could be making animal duplicates to find where to strike first. This IS critical."

"She's right, John," Cameron agreed. And maybe they had baby animals here too.

John looked at his mother, then Cameron. The security here was not super tight, and he only saw a few pole mounted cameras.

"I'll ask John Henry to help me get in," Cameron offered.

John thought for a moment. If they couldn't stop Skynet then hobbling it however they could in the initial phase of the war was the next best thing. "All right, but try not to kill anyone, and don't get caught," he conceded.

.

Driving around the zoo, Cameron picked up the general layout of the place. Roads, parking lots and animal cages were where the cameras were directed. She took John and Sarah home. That night she made sure Sarah had beer, and John was well fed, then wore him out with sex. It was fun and made him sleep deeply afterward. She went on a perimeter tour, planning her break in as she scanned for threats.

When Cameron left, she visited the grocery store first and got a package of ribs. She changed clothes to dark colors in the van and slung a large purse at her side. She returned to the zoo and parked down the road.

The zoo had several large buildings. One was very close to the perimeter fence. The fence was common chain link with a few strands of barbed wire atop it to discourage anyone from climbing over. Cameron took her shoes off and tied the laces together and hung them around her neck. She climbed the fence with her hands and feet. At the top, she broke the wire strands, then got up on top of the support bar and jumped up to grab the roof and climb on.

From the roof of this building, Cameron went to the sky light she'd seen. Inside were the back side entries for some cages, across the floor were bins of food and refrigerators. She went over to a ventilator and pulled it off. Leaning down to look in, she saw more bins and cage entrances. What she didn't see were any cameras. She put the ventilator back on.

The next building was attached to this one and had windows. It was an office building. She leaned over the edge of the roof to look into that next building. Few lights were on. The building also had a flat roof. Cameron went over, dropped down onto the flat roof and went in the roof door. Using a piece of card stock from her bag, she put it in the latch when she shut the door to keep the door from locking shut behind her.

Cameron crept though the building listening. No one was around. She pulled her cell phone and called John Henry. He told her what she needed to know.

Down to the first floor, door with the cyberlock on it. Cameron pushed the door in, breaking the lock and frame. Inside was a lab. Cameron went over to the stacked server and pulled the can of acid from her bag. She sprayed the noxious fumes into the cooling fans. Heavy green smoke came out the vents as the acid are away the circuits, and any knowledge on them. Sprinting back out, she found the entry to the young animal enclosures.

Ignoring the roars, barks and other cries of fear from most of the animals within, she found what she was looking for. One young animal, looking like a very toothy and clawed puppy, only looked up at her from it's bedding.

Cameron ripped the door off. Making the rattling growls she'd heard, she gently scooped the baby wolverine up, dropped it in her bag and continued on to the data transfer center. There, she opened the relay panel and ripped all the wires out of one end, then the other. She took the bundles with her as she returned to the roof.

A jump back onto the top of the fence and climb down – she didn't want to injure her pet – and back in the van. She left and found another parking lot to stop at and opened the rack of ribs.

Cameron retrieved the young wolverine from her bag as she made the rattling soft growls the other animal had. The little furry thing with claws and teeth bit right into the rack of ribs and made it's own tiny noises. She got it to settle down on her lap, gnawing on a piece of rib bone.

Yes, her pet rocked. Now, she just had to get him home and think of a name for him.

.

John awoke to find Cameron sitting by him, a satisfied look on her face. "Morning Cam. Last night went well?" he asked as he stretched.

"Yes. Any data they had is gone, and transfer won't be possible for a while if any did survive," she said. "There is one odd thing that happened."

John looked at her expectantly. Cameron shifted slightly and said, "An animal dropped into my bag when I was leaving."

John eyed her. "It just dropped in?" he asked.

"Yes, and since I didn't notice it until I was on my way back. Going back was not a viable option. I thought it would be best to take care of it until it could take care of itself," she explained.

John knew something was very wrong with what she just said. He was almost afraid to ask what she'd picked up. Then again, remembering yesterday, he didn't need to ask. "You got one, didn't you?" he asked with a huff.

"It was an accident."

"Right. Where is it?"

"Under you."

John suddenly had a vision of a small wolverine biting him someplace tender he didn't want bitten. He sat up and threw the covers back. Thankfully, he didn't see anything.

"Under then bed. He's sleeping," Cameron explained.

John flopped back down and rubbed his face in frustration. "Cam!" he moaned out.

"Shh! Don't wake him up," Cameron scolded quietly.

John glared at her. "No shit, he'll probably chew my feet off! Cam, those things are dangerous!" he hissed.

Cameron took on her best pleading look. "John, please! This is the only animal that isn't afraid of me. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't. I just really want a chance to have a pet like everyone else. Please, John?"

Seeing Cameron beg, John softened. As he got ready to tell her again how dangerous a 'pet' wolverine was, he realized his girlfriend was also the most dangerous thing he could have in his bedroom. Somehow, it fit. He shook his head and chuckled. He was probably going to loose a vital part of his body before this was over. In a moment of insanity, he said, "All right, BUT! You have to watch him close and Mom can't know about it."

Cameron brightened up and hugged him."Thank you, John," she said in a swoon. "Come look at him, he's really cute," she beamed.

John got down on his knees and looked under his bed, sure he was about to loose his face. In a pile of old clothes and a towel, the sleeping face of a pint sized wolverine and one clawed paw stuck out of the pile. A bone lay beside the little terror. "Tell me that bone isn't a piece of someone's cat," he said.

"I got him a rack of ribs on the way home. He ate quite a bit of it."

"I bet he did. They are eating machines."

"I named him George."

John coughed and mono toned, "And we will hug him and pet him and feed him ... Until he eats our hands."

This Sunday was starting to turn out well.

.

Thankfully, Sarah left to go ferry some guns and supplies with Mr. Ellison so John didn't have to try to explain right away.

One thing John was surprised at was when George got up, he acted curious. John and Cameron sat on the floor, legs crossed under them. Cameron rolled out a soft rattling growl. George made the same sound and ambled over to her. He mouthed her pants, then climbed up in her lap. He mouthed her shirt making the soft rattling growl. John was a bit relieved he didn't take a chunk out of Cameron's leg.

John found out everything George came in contact with, went in his mouth. In exploring the room, he mouthed the bed legs, chair legs did a tug-o-war with the throw rug, then mouthed John's pant leg. After a while, he went back under the bed and retrieved the piece of bone to bring it over by Cameron and knaw on it. To John, it sounded like he was breaking his own teeth. George laid down and ate the bone down to nothing. That little monster had some serious teeth.

"He identifies with the sound," Cameron said. "That growl is one of a kind. Try to do it, John."

John tried. He was able to get a rolling sound out, but it wasn't quite the same. It did get George to look at him briefly before sniffing around for more food. In the back of John's mind, a new priority came into being. Keep the wolverine fed so you won't be lunch.

.

Sarah thought Mr. Ellison was going to visit a gun runner to buy weapons. He took her to a Zeita test range and introduced her as Mrs. Collins, representing military procurement. Going out to the targets, the chubby Mr. Donovan showed Sarah the painted targets were two inch thick steel plates that were tipped back.

"This is to show the penetration ability of these guns, as well as their Accuracy," Mr. Donovan explained. "These plates are 50 millimeters thick and angled at 35 degrees. The thickness and angle of most armored vehicles. Effective thickness is 80 millimeters. Now, let me show you our guns."

Taking a golf cart, they rode back to the firing line .Under the covered shooting bench sat a long, bulky rifle. Mr. Donovan motioned to it. "The mark 1 electromagnetic rifle. Semi-auto, tripod mounted. It weighs forty pounds. Yes, it's on the heavy side, but two soldiers can carry it. There is no gas operation, recoil function of the barrel loads the next round."

Going over to the gun, he held up a thumb sized bullet that was sharply pointed in a teardrop shape. "This is the round. A fifty caliber solid steel exterior with a mercury based core. The heat of penetration is enough to explode the mercury after impact with any solid surface. There is no powder, the bullet is magnetically driven. Tests show this round will penetrate 100 millimeters of steel. Let us demonstrate."

An assistant passed out goggles and earmuffs. He then took firing position behind the rifle.

Having no gun powder, Sarah was expecting a mild report, if any. The gun shot, the barrel recoiled and the pressure wave from the muzzle blast hit her hard enough that she felt it in her bones. Three more times the man fired. He then stood up and nodded.

"Let's go look at the results," Mr. Donovan offered.

They climbed back into the golf cart and drove out to the targets.

"The advantage is this rifle is two fold," Mr. Donovan explained. "With each capacitive battery and one hundred rounds of ammunition, the whole package weighs less than a 30 millimeter gun doing the same job. The ammunition is also more compact, much more stable and readily made, unlike powder rounds."

Again they stopped beside the targets that now had burn marks and oblong holes in them. Showing Sarah the holes, Mr. Donavan explained, "The round penetrate with such force, it instantly heats the steel and expands the hole while blowing all that red hot metal into the interior of what you hit. Take a walk down the line and look at the damage it has done to some of the equipment behind the other targets."

Sarah was impressed. Besides the large entry holes, she found a ballistic gel dummy wearing a bullet proof vest was smoldering and half blown apart. An electronics box was shredded, and a 'crew' of four dummies were ripped apart. For a 50 caliber weapon that was very impressive.

"I like it," Sarah said as she viewed the damage.

Mr. Donovan then motioned to a warehouse that was just visible. "For military approval tasting, we have thirty rifles with rechargeable batteries, 30 recharging units and 30,000 rounds of ammunition ready for you. As well as a mold for making solid shot and training manuals for the troops," he said proudly.

'Thank you, very much. I'm sure we'll put them to good use." Sarah said.

"I will have the weapons and supplies delivered to General Connor's bunker," Mr. Ellison told her.

Sarah was happy, these guns would be able to take down terminators, and probably some of the heavier Skynet weapons as well. At least they would be able to fight.

.

Sleep, eat, explore. George had a set pattern. John had thought when he and Cameron left his room, George would crawl back under the bed and go to sleep. Nope. George followed them, his little feet running along behind them when they went to the living room. George mouthed everything in sight, then ripped a hole in the end of the couch.

Cameron made a lunch of chicken fingers and fries. While she was busy, George climbed up on the couch and wrestled a cushion, all the while making his soft growling noises. John got a little better at it, but still could not duplicate the sounds. It was close enough that George climbed over into his lap to lie down and nap for a few minutes.

That was until Cameron returned with food. She let out a rattling growl and George perked right up.

More food. John was sure this was going to be an ongoing habit for some time to come. The real fun would start when George got bigger.

Monday, John managed to shut George in his room so they could go to school. Everything in his room was picked up, unplugged and a bowl of food and water was left for George.

The school day went fine, and Cameron got to tell about her new 'dog' George. There was some mirth about the original name she picked. This time Cameron laughed a genuine laugh with the other girls. John was only hoping her 'dog' didn't eat anyone.

Coming home in the afternoon, John and Cameron found Sarah in a chair, waiting for them.

"Mom, we're home," John called just before he noticed her.

"That's good," Sarah said as she eyed John. "Wanna tell me what is in your room?"

Aww hell, John thought. He knew he should have admitted it right away.

"I got a dog. We named him George," Cameron said.

Sarah pointed to the hallway and said, "You might want to check on George. Today it sounded like he was destroying your room and George does not sound like a dog. I'm NOT cleaning up after him."

Cameron went to find George. John braced himself to explain to his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

John was glad they were finding Kaliba facilities. By searching and tracking, they were uncovering more this way than by destroying each one when they found it. By listening in on an office building that was run by Kaliba, Cameron found out that the executives were relieved that Sarah Connor was  
dead. They had suffered no further attacks and were 'free' to prepare for the future. Their concern now shifted to Zeita and Catherine Weaver.

The office building that went by the name 'Grossburg Accounting' seemed to be the head office of Kaliba. Grossburg was the hub of material and production tracking. The military procurement orders and shipments all went through Grossburg. John Henry had discovered it on the web and got the  
physical address. John and Cameron spied on the place, listening with their sensitive audio equipment and took photos of who came and went. Taking Grossburg Accounting out would paralyze all the Kaliba operations.

The only unknown was still, where was Skynet itself. John knew without that knowledge, the most they could do was delay Judgment Day, not stop it. Weaver's plan was to replace Skynet with John Henry. To do that, they had to kill Skynet first. For all of John Henry's knowledge, for him to attack Skynet directly on the web was suicide.

On his encrypted phone with Weaver, that Weaver had provided, John sat in his and Cameron's room that now looked like an animal's jungle gym. A pair of five foot trees stood close together in his room for George to climb on and knaw at was saving the other three legs of John's desk from destruction. George was half way up one tree, hanging upside down off a branch as he happily growled and knawed on a bone suspended by a string. He dropped onto the bone and bit through the string to fall to the floor. It must have been the bone's fault, for George attacked it viciously.

John looked over at him as he talked to Weaver. "They are coming after you again. We didn't hear any names, but they are hiring another assassin."

"Expected," Mrs. Weaver said in her Scottish accent. "Have you come any closer to finding Skynet?"

"Unfortunately not. I do have an idea though," John told her. "Instead of John Henry trying to confront Skynet directly, you might try building several John Henry 'boxes'. Computers with just enough of John Henry's essence to lure Skynet's attention. Spread them out to different locations. Have one box search out Skynet. When that box makes contact, attack that IP with the other boxes. Denial of service attacks, logic bombs, worms, whatever you can think of. John Henry monitors the activity. By the time Skynet wipes those boxes out of takes themover, we should have a physical location on Skynet."

"Very good idea, John. Since I do not know when this attack on me will occur, I am going to send John Henry and Savannah to stay with you."

John watched George climb up the tree and sniff around for another bone. He asked, "Instead of waiting for them, maybe we should attack first? We take the risk that Skynet hardware is there at Grossburg and go all out to wipe them from existence."

"That is bold, but what if Skynet is not there?"

"I was thinking, even if we miss Skynet, Skynet and it's agents will be very active trying to recover ground. And John Henry should be able to get a location so we can go after it," John said in a mussing tone as he watched George hang by his back feet to grab at another bone Cameron had hung from the branches.

"And with Skynet busy, it will be easier for John Henry to be successful."

John nodded. Watching George's antics, he said, "That bone won't stand a chance."

"Excuse me?"

John flushed. "I mean, Skynet won't stand a chance. We'll have it's location."

"Yes. Do you have an attack plan, John?"

"Just a rough one right now. Find out if Skynet is there, blow up the services to shut it down. I'll firm it up with details today. I want to go as soon as we can. Will you join us in the attack?"

"Absolutely. Tell me when."

.

John hacked into the city engineer's office and found the blueprints to the Grossburg building. He printed copies of the structure, the power conduits and telecommunication systems. There were three vaults of interest. The main electrical vault, the communications vault and a third vault in the basement that was not designated. This vault was in between the communications vault and the electrical vault. With any luck, it was where Skynet was being kept.

John made his plans with Cameron and Sarah in the living room while George hung off Cameron's shoulders, sniffing as he growled and tasted Cameron's hair. Sarah was eager to go on this mission, it involved planting explosive charges and shooting.

"Once John Henry begins his web attacks, we begin," John explained. "This tunnel here is the main electrical feed into the building. You can get to it through this sewer here. The service way runs up to the basement wall. Break the wall down and you're in. Mom, wrap the shaped charge around the electrical conduit pipe in the tunnel just outside the building and wait. Cam, you'll have a 50 cal rail gun, we have to assume terminators will be there. break into the middle vault, see what's here. Weaver is infiltrating as a minor executive, I'm in contact with her. She'll find out all she can inside and do what she can to help John Henry as well as hunt for any metal in the building. Mom, Cam, after your charges are set, rip out the communications. John Henry should be telling us by then if Skynet is there or not. Once we know, activate the timers charges and leave."

"If Skynet is there?" Sarah asked.

"That would be great," John said. "We isolate it by cutting off all communications, then John Henry duplicates Skynet's presence and becomes our Skynet. If we don't find it, then we set charges and walk away. The place becomes useless to Skynet, and if nothing else, Skynet will be active in trying to  
restore it's network and John Henry will find it."

George tried to climb up on Cameron's head, slipped and flopped into her lap. He got up and climbed up on John's arm and sniffed his hair.

John winced at the feel of a claw in his shoulder. "This is the best plan I can think of. Get it or not, we should be able to deal Skynet a serious blow and find out for sure where it is," he explained.

Sarah noted George climb up and lay across John's shoulders to look at her. George curled his lips back to show his teeth and let out a stronger rattling growl. "We need to return that thing to the zoo," she stated.

"Animals there do not get proper exercise or learn life skills needed as adults," Cameron dead panned.

Sarah ignored her. "So, John, when does this party start?"

"Cameron and I will be home sick tomorrow. Tonight, three AM we go. We need to be in place, charges set by seven when people start the workday at Grossburg. Weaver will come in, give me the latest information and hunt for any metal in the building. I'll be in the van, one block down. When we're done, I'll drive to the front. Just walk out the front doors, get in and we're gone."

"I'm surprised you don't want to be inside," Sarah commented.

John glanced at Cameron, then told his mother, "That is where I'd prefer to be, but we do need to maintain a quick get-way, and I don't think you or Cam want me inside since there is the very real threat of hostile metal in the building."

George growled his agreement and sampled John's hair.

.

Cameron left on her patrol, George running along behind her. Walking at a easy pace, Cameron noticed George would hurry ahead or to the side to investigate something. Only once she lost sight of him. She let out a quiet rattling growl, and George came running. Following the stream, George waded into the water a ways and got a drink. For being a small, wild animal, George was good about staying around Cameron until she got back to the house. When she opened the door, George went in ahead of her, leaving his muddy paw prints in his wake. For his size, George had big feet.

After a long walk and a meal of ribs upon coming home, Cameron was satisfied that George would sleep a while. She got John up to go. Sarah's alarm went off right after that. By three George was sleeping in his spot under the bed and they were in the van.

.

The closest sewer entrance was a block from the Grossburg building. John let Cameron and Sarah out beside a manhole cover. Cameron pulled the cover. Sarah got down in, Cameron passed her the equipment bags and the large rifle, then climbed in and pulled the cover shut. John drove off to park and wait.

In the sewer, Sarah turned on her light and pulled out the map. The tunnel they were in had a little water in the bottom. Pipes ran along both sides and along the ceiling. Leading the way down to the branch they were looking for, Sarah shown the light down the smaller tunnel.

"I go first," Cameron told her. Getting on her hands and knees, Cameron crawled in. Thankfully, this tunnel wasn't very long. The four thick pipes went through the wall blocking the end. Sarah found out why John had allowed 4 hours to get in position. Cameron chipped herself a hole into the building  
as Sarah wrapped the pipes with the C-4 shaped charges. Neither was quick work, but long and tedious. The dirt and muck coated pipes had to be cleaned before Sarah could get the charges to stick. Sarah found that squatting down while trying to work overhead was hard on the shoulder muscles. It took her a whole hour to get the explosive in place and the detonators rigged. By that time, Cameron had made a hole large enough to crawl through. The hole was behind power panels, so squeezing out into the electrical vault was worse than crawling through the sewer tunnel.

Lit only by the panel indication lights, the concrete room was dim. Cameron cracked the door to the room open and peeked out. "Sarah, the unknown vault is on this left wall," she said. Cameron studies the wall as she approached it. Finding a flat spot she chose, she began chiseling at it with fast strokes, sounding like a small jackhammer. Sarah stood by with her pistol drawn in case someone came to investigate the noise.

Shortly, Cameron was though. She shown a flashlight through the face sized opening. Cameron then pulled out her cell phone. "No service," she stated.

"We are underground," Sarah reminded her.

Cameron turned to her. "That vault has sever racks and three workstations. With the interconnections and bus cables, this may be Skynet."

"Destroy it," Sarah said automatically.

"We tell John," Cameron stated. "I'm going to go get a signal. Stand by to activate the charges, Sarah." She then walked out the door.

Sarah shook her head. She had missed something important in the last few weeks. John was acting more like the man in charge of the resistance. At the same time, Cameron was vigorously supporting him and carrying out his orders. Yes, they were still horny teenagers, she had more than enough uncomfortable proof of that. Even so, John was taking the lead and Cameron was right beside him. Imagining them getting married was a vision that made her shudder. The way they were going though, that might be an uncomfortable possibility.

John sat in the van, watching the sky lighten into morning. His phone rang. It was Cameron. He heard the code. He punched his in.

"John, the unknown vault has server racks, possible Skynet location."

"Got it. Can you stay where you are?"

"For a few minutes."

"Good, I'll call you back," John told her and hung up. He then called Weaver. After the coeds, he told her, "We're ready."

"Standby, John."

A finger morphed and plugged into a modem, and Catherine Weaver ordered a desktop computer in an empty down town LA apartment to begin searching the internet. Skynet, Judgment Day, every tag she searched for with John Henry's identity sig. The reply was fast, a serious hack attempt. At this,  
she had John Henry start tracing from six locations. In a minute's time, the original computer was taken over, and she had the location of Skynet.

"John, Skynet is in the Grossburg building. John Henry has it's ID. There is a triple eight in the top floor office, I'll take care of him. You take it out Skynet."

"Will do, thank you," John said and quickly called Cameron back. They exchanged codes. John said, "Sky net is there, destroy it."

Cameron marched back down to the basement and into the electrical vault. She snapped up her rifle. "Sarah, activate the timer, that is Skynet. We're destroying it."

Sarah went back to the hole and turned the timer on. Cameron bashed down more wall into the Skynet server vault. "Sarah, block the door," she called. A final kick and the hole was big enough to go through.

Cameron ripped out cabling, smashed the butt of the rifle down on server boards and pulled down the racks. She kept stomping on boards and ripping cable and wires free, causing sparks and small arcs.

Sarah crawled through the hole. "Door blocked," she announced. She set her last two blocks of C-4 down in the mess and set the timers.

Cameron and Sarah left out the server vault. Cameron kicked in the communications vault door. "Rip out the wiring!" she commanded.

Sarah used her knife to cut wires from connectors. Cameron wiped a fire panel off the wall and ripped cabling down, yanking wires from their sockets.

.

Catherine Weaver, in the shape of a tall, thin blond, stood by the elevator. She saw it rise up to the top floor. When it started down, she pushed the button. A few seconds later, the doors opened. She stepped in and stood next to the large, powerful looking man. "I heard we're having problems," she said.

"There is a malfunction," the man said in a monotone voice.

"Actually, there are several malfunctions," Catherine told him. She then stepped next to the doors, pointed her arm at his chest and shot a silver spike. The man was thrown back and looked down at himself. Catherine felt her spike spread out. It didn't penetrate.

The man looked at her. "Anti menomic armor," he said and punched. Catherine ducked to the side, his fist dented the door deep. The elevator screeched and came to a halt.

Weaver then tried a decapitation. The terminator raised an arm and blocked it. He punched her chest causing malformation and throwing her back into the wall. He tied again and Catherine turned to liquid and slid up and over his body.

The terminator tried to pull Weaver off, but oly pulled his clothes off. Weaver got to his chip port and popped the cover off. She pulled his chip and it flared up, lighting not just the chip, but his whole head like a flare as the thermite went off.

Weaver screamed and flowed off him to reform to the side. She punched up at the emergency exit hatch and pulled herself through as the terminator fell to burn.

The lights went out.

.

Cameron and Sarah had made the stairs when the explosives blew and plunged the building into darkness. A second later, the emergency lights came on.

"Go!" Sarah snapped.

Cameron charged to the stairs to the first floor. Bursting out of the stairway door and into the lobby, Cameron pulled her hone and called John. "We need pickup."

"On my way."

Hearing someone on the stairs, Cameron turned and pointed her rifle. Catherine Weaver, looking a little smaller appeared. "John is coming, we need to go," Cameron told her.

The only person in the lobby was a single guard who was trying to get a phone to work. He stared at the trio as they went by. Weaver raised and arm and speared him through the head as she passed.

John pulled up by the curb. They all got in, he drove away.

"We got it?" John asked.

Beside him Cameron said, "Yes, the server in the vault is destroyed and communications are out."

Sitting by Weaver, Sarah noted a burnt smell coming from her. "Did you burn yourself?" she asked.

"A T-800 was trapped with thermite. It was only semi-effective," Weaver stated.

Looking through the read view mirror at her, John asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am intact, though there is a little less of me," Weaver told him. "My car is in the lot to the right. You may drop me off there."

.

Elated with finally destroying Skynet, John clasped Cameron's hand. "We did it!" he said happily.

"We should celebrate," Cameron agreed.

"How about we go out?" John asked. "We haven't done that like in forever. Mom, how about it?"

Skynet was gone. The threat hanging over her head for nearly her entire life was over. They had stopped Judgment day. Sarah sat numb, the impact of what they'd just done took time to sink in. When it did, the relief she felt was overwhelming. Sarah burst out crying.

John and Cameron looked at each other.

"I will take care of Sarah," Cameron said and slipped between the seats. Sitting down by Sarah, Cameron did the only thing she knew to comfort someone. She hugged Sarah. To her surprise, Sarah hugged her back.

Slowing her crying to a sniffle, Sarah said, "We did it. We really did it."

"We did," Cameron agreed.

Looking off at nothing, Sarah asked, "What do we do now?"

Confidently, Cameron said, "We go to school, get jobs, live quietly, have sex and raise George."

Sarah frowned at her. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Yes, we cannot abandon George," Cameron stated.

John laughed. "Taco Bell OK for lunch?" he asked.

.

They got home and John got a call from Mrs. Weaver. Skynet was confirmed off line and there was no traffic from Kaliba. John Henry was on line and doing the 'initial testing' for the Air Force as Skynet. Changing the 128 character pass code to a 640 character pass code in the Coordinated Defense Network that Sky net was the core of, John Henry also ensured that any hacks into his system would be difficult. Finding a back door into the system, John Henry removed it.

Besides John Henry's good news, Weaver offered Sarah 'Collins' a job in her Pasadena retail store where Zeita products were sold. She also wanted to employ John as a cyber security agent. John passed the news to his mother.

Sarah eyed John. "She's giving us jobs?" she asked.

John shrugged, "Why not? We can keep an eye on what's happening, and get paid for it. Mom, we can settle down now," he reasoned.

"And if things go bad with Weaver?" she prodded.

"Then we'll know who's to blame. Mom, I can't think of a better deal," he said with a shrug. "We know there still might be Skynet agents out there, it's best if we keep in close contact. We could use the money anyway."

Sarah had been in that vault and helped Cameron destroy everything in there. Still, it was hard to believe they actually killed Skynet. With John Henry taking it's place, and now had the resources Skynet had, She didn't see how a new AI would be able to come into being and take over.

It truly looked like they had won.

.

Catherine Weaver knew Grossburg had been in the process of hiring an assassin, so she had Mr. Ellison keep security tight in her buildings and around Savannah. John Henry was safe in her out of town concrete building. Being inside a warehouse that was in it's large compound with well trained guards, he was as safe as she could make him.

Before Grossburg execs figured out what was going on, she hacked into their system of shipping facilities that supplied the Skynet factories and rerouted the materials to her facilities. She replaced the superior coltan with aluminum, sending out change orders to the factories in Grossburg's name. Even if they tried to continue with no Skynet, they would be working with inferior materials.

Doing all the industrial sabotage she could safely do, Weaver planned on Kaliba loosing any contracts they had. That would open the way for her company to gain more contracts and lessen the likelyhood of some AI trying to revive the original Skynet.

Joining forces with John Connor had indeed produced very acceptable results, just as the future John Connor had promised.

.

The next day at school, John felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Even though he had woken up to find George had climbed up on the bed, and was sleeping behind his knees. How do you tell a wolverine no?

Holding his hand as they went into the school, Cameron was in a good mood also. She was becoming better at being social, and today she truly seemed to enjoy it. She smiled and greeted their friends as they came into homeroom, and gave them the latest on her 'dog' George.

"George is fitting in well. He's big enough now to get up on the bed, and he looks so cute lying next to John," Cameron said with a big smile.

"Really?" Cindy asked. "Does he take up a lot of room?"

"No, there's still plenty of room for me," Cameron assured her.

John winced at what she just admitted and lowered his head. "Cam," he said in a groan. They were busted.

Cindy's eyes opened wide, as did Kaylee's. "You sleep with John?" Cindy asked in a squeak.

"That explains why you're so protective of him," Kaylee said with a crooked grin. "I'm surprised you get away with it."

"It's John's house, why not?" Cameron asked.

"You stud," Kaylee said to John, wearing her crooked grin. "I take it you're getting married?"

Cameron looked at John as he looked up at her. He had never even thought about marriage.

"I don't know if we can. Can we?" Cameron asked.

John shrugged, "I never thought about it," he admitted.

Kaylee reached across the isle and smacked him in the head. "What's the matter with you? You're sleeping with Cam, and you haven't even thought about making her your wife?"

John frowned at her, "It's ..." he was about to say 'it's not like she's human' and quickly clapped his mouth shut. THE wrong thing to say, even if he didn't mean it in a bad way but just as fact. He had to say something, so he opted with, "It's just something we haven't thought about."

"Well, you better start thinking about it," Kaylee scolded. "Cam is taking care of you, isn't she? How about taking a little responsibility here?" Rolling her eyes she exclaimed, "MEN, they think only with the little head!"

Cameron looked confused. "John does fine," she said, then sternly added, "And don't hit him."

Kaylee turned to Cameron. "Cam, It's not John that might get pregnant, is it? Do you really want to be an unwed mother? My cousin Kacey is one, and let me tell you, she does not have an easy life!"

"I won't get pregnant," Cameron stated.

"That's what Kacey said," Kaylee countered.

Cindy didn't know if vampires could get pregnant or not. Still, she said, "Cam, Kaylee is only concerned about you."

"Ah, guys? You have given us something to talk about," John offered. "When I said we haven't thought about it, that's what I mean. It's not like I plan to dump Cam for someone else, or anything like that."

"Yes, I am John's. John is mine," Cameron stated.

"So then there's no problem getting married then, right?" Kaylee prodded.

"Maybe they can't because they are different … species," Cindy offered.

Kaylee cast her a hard stare. "Cindy, I love you but you're an idiot! Cameron is NOT a vampire!"

"Maybe she's something else," Cindy offered.

"YOU are something else. Come on Cindy, this is serious," Kaylee begged. Returning to John, she asked, "Do your parents know you're sleeping with Cameron?"

John left out a huff. This conversation was getting way too involved. "Mom knows. My dad died a long time ago," he admitted.

"How about your parents?" Kaylee asked Cameron.

"I don't have any living parents. I live with John and his mother."

"And she's fine with you two being so close?"

"No, but she accepts it."

Kaylee eyed them. "You are living as brother and sister?" she asked.

"Not exactly," John said.

"Right, brothers and sisters don't sleep together, unless you're rednecks," Kaylee said in a grumble. "John, you two really need to talk about how serious you are about each other."

"I am serious about Cameron. I'd do anything for her," John said defensively.

"He has," Cameron agreed as she remembered when he saved her by bringing her back, and not letting Weaver get her chip. She gave him a soft look, and added, "And I would do anything for John."

John smiled and said,"We have have done a lot for each other."

"Yes, we have."

Kaylee held her hands up. "OK, stop before you start kissing! If you are truly serious about each other, then commit!"

John nodded. Cameron was much more than the terminator she'd been when they first met. She was truly a person. Yes, she was coltan under her skin, but within that coltan was a living, feeling being. A being that deserved to be treated with love and respect. Cameron loved him and he loved Cameron. "We do have to talk about getting married." he said as he looked into Cameron's eyes.

Returning his soft gaze, Cameron said, "You mother is going to have a fit."

.

Inside the Grossburg building on the second floor inside a lab, the emergency lights shown on a large electronics box. The LED on the front read : Emergency power on Communications off.

Below the LED display was a small plaque that read : Core unit Mk1 Mod 2 Skynet defense system.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

In math class, Cameron sat looking at the teacher, pretending she was paying attention. Only 10 percent of her processes were active in seeing and hearing what was going on in class. Her main attention was on their discussion in home room this morning.

The question of if she was willing to marry John was was already given. She would do whatever John wanted to do. She was his protector. She wanted her John to be happy. Kaylee's question had taken her and John by surprise. Marriage was between humans. Married or not, she would never leave John. He was the reason she was even functioning now. He owed her nothing, but did his best for her. It was illogical for him to reinsert her chip after she tried to kill him, but he had. He explained things to her. He helped her understand things. He helped her explore her emotions she had thought were glitches. Lust and sex were new to her. John returned all her affections and even though he was nervous about George, he learned to growl like George so George would feel at home. She had picked up on that growl as meaning home and family. She grinned at the memory of them performing that special rattling growl during sex. Somehow, it made the experience even more special.

The initial missions she had were no longer active, she was John's because she wanted to be. Because she felt the special attachment humans called love for John. The question was not if she was devoted to John, or him to her. Was it proper to go through a marriage ceremony? Human marriage as she understood it was not only for partnership but also was for having and raising children. Something she could not do. That meant that even if she did marry John, she could not fulfill the marriage agreement.

It also meant that if she could not have children with John, then if he wanted children, he would have to have sex with another woman.

A loud crunching snap got her attention. She looked down to see she had crushed the pencil she was holding. A glitch. Caused by the brief vision of John in bed with someone else beside her. The idea of John with someone else was the emotionally equivalent to pulling her chip and stomping on it.

A tap on her shoulder got her attention. Beside her, Cindy held out another pencil to her.

"Thank you," Cameron said and accepted it. She returned to listening. She tried to stop processing the possibility of marriage with John, and found herself still working out if it was the best thing for John. She did put the pencil down so she would not break Cindy's pencil.

By the end of class, Cameron had come to the conclusion that it was not fair to John for her to marry him. And if he did want to marry and have children, she'd ask him to destroy her chip first. That way, she would not have to experience John with someone else.

Maybe George would eat that woman.

Walking down the hall beside Cameron, Cindy eyed her and asked, "Cam, something wrong?"

"I am fully functional," Cameron replied. Fully functional for her capabilities. Not fit for marriage.

"What was that? Why not?" Cindy asked, leaning closer.

Cameron eyed Cindy. She then realized she had vocalized the 'not fit for marriage' without realizing it.

"John deserves children," Cameron stated.

Cindy studied her, then said, "You can't have children, can you?"

"No."

"Does John know … " Cindy started to say, then motioned to the bathroom and finished with, "In here."

Cameron let Cindy lead her into the bathroom. Cindy walked bent over, checking the stalls then turned to Cameron. "Does John know all about you? What you are, I mean?"

"John knows what I am," Cameron said.

Cindy shrugged and asked, "Then what's the problem? He loves you, right? I mean think about it! He already knows you're not human, and apparently, he doesn't care. I don't think not being able to have kids matters a whole lot to him. If you two really want some, then adopt."

"John deserves to have his own children," Cameron stated.

"If he truly loves you, that won't matter," Cindy stated. "Cam, you are special, I know that. John knows it too."

"I want John to have everything he deserves," Cameron said as she gripped her books tighter.

"I think he deserves to talk to you about it."

Frustrated, Cameron asked, "And what if I go bad and try to kill John again?" Right after she said it, she realized she shouldn't have. She blinked and a drop of water ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and stared at it. Why did that happen? Terminators couldn't cry.

Cindy's mouth dropped open. "What happened? Cam?" she asked.

Cameron did not want to discuss that. Still, she found herself saying, "I tried to kill John. He got … me immobile and passed out. He should have finished me. I know his mother and Derek wanted to burn me. John …" replaying the scene in the junk yard in her head, Cameron said, "Brought me back.. I sat up, he was holding a gun on me. I asked if he was there to kill me. He asked me if I was there to kill him. I told him no. He handed me the gun, pointed at himself and said 'promise'. I had the … I wanted to, but I forced the command down and handed him the gun back and said, 'Promise'."

"Good GOD!" Cindy gasped.

"I am dangerous, I can't have children, and I'm not human. There is no reason for John to marry me," Cameron stated. "John saved me a second time. He took on a job that was for me to do ..." Cameron's voice trailed off as she thought about all the things John did for her. Another drop of water leaked from Cameron's eye.

"Why did you have guns?" Cindy asked meekly.

"Until very recently, there was something very bad coming after John. It has been after him his whole life. It tried to kill him multiple times, and almost got me to kill him. It is gone now," Cameron said and refocused on Cindy's gaping face. "John showed me I do have emotions. That does not mean I am any more human, or a suitable mate for John."

"Ahh, Cameron? Maybe that is for John to decide?" Cindy asked meekly.

Pulling her emotions back and dimming them as much as she could, Cameron's face melted into her blank terminator stare. "I cannot allow John to accept a sub-standard mate." She then turned and left.

.

In English class, John noted Cameron had fallen back into her 'terminator mode' for some reason. Before the teacher started, he asked, "Cam, what's up?"

"Everything is fine, John." she stated flatly.

"Ooh kaay," he said slowly. "After class then?"

Cameron ignored him. John spend the rest of the day trying to figure out what her problem was.

.

At the end of the day, Cameron's mood had changed. John noted she was more subdued. Not that she had gone totally 'terminator blank', but the high she seemed to be riding in the morning had dulled way down. By now, John knew if Cameron had a shift in mood, there was a reason behind it.

End of the day home room he'd spent on homework, as did Cameron. Thankfully, Kaylee was pestering someone else with plans for the coming weekend.

On the way home, John put up with silence from Cameron for a couple blocks, then asked, "Cam, what ruined your day?"

"My day was fine, John," she stated.

John looked over at her. Her hand wasn't twitching. She was watching things go by. No signs of being upset, she just looked disinterested. He tried a different approach. "Why does Cindy think you're a vampire? Did she see something that night she came banging on the door? She hasn't told anyone about the head, has she?"

"No, Cindy has stayed quiet," Cameron assured him. "I referenced the myth of vampires. I believe seeing me pick up the man who attacked her, and a brief glow from my eyes convinced her I am one of the undead."

"The eye flash," John said with a sigh. No wonder the girl freaked.

"Yes. I was in error. I was irritated at her that she did not vacate the area. I wanted her to flee, so I lit my eyes up for infrared scanning. That made her flee." Cameron finally turned to him. "Doing that gave me satisfaction. It was partially an emotional response. I have been too free with my emotions. I know you like seeing my emotions, and it does feel nice to show them. I am causing harm and compromising us by doing so."

John nodded as he thought aloud. "Something happened today that convinced you that you need to suppress what you feel," he concluded.

"Yes. That is why I cannot marry you, John."

This caught John by surprise. He stared at her briefly. Or what he thought was briefly.

"John, may I drive?" Cameron asked as she watched ahead.

"No!" He wanted to talk about this marriage thing.

"Then would you?" she asked and pointed.

John snapped his head forward to see brake lights and a red light closing fast. He hit the brakes hard and turned onto the right turn lane to avoid rear-ending the car in front of them.

"Shit!" John hissed, heart in his throat from the very near miss. As he panted out his fear, Cameron touched his neck. "Accelerated heart rate and breathing. Did you defecate, John?"

"No ... " he was about to say more, but a horn blew behind him. Right, the light was green now. He turned the corner and pulled onto the side of the road. He stopped and turned to Cameron. "What's this about marriage?" he asked.

Speaking as if she was merely stating fact, Cameron said, "I am not suitable to be a wife John. We cannot be married. It would serve no purpose."

John was confused. "Cam, getting married isn't a task. We haven't even really thought about it until this morning, and the only one who's opinion counts as far as you being suitable, is me," he explained.

"You are wrong, John," Cameron said

"No, I'm ..." he paused then asked, "What did those girls tell you?"

Speaking in her flat tone, Cameron said, "Kaylee insisted you take responsibility for me. Her facts are incorrect. I cannot get pregnant like a human girl can. There is no reason for you to marry me, John."

John eyed her for a moment, then said, "Cam? Kids are not, well should not be the reason people get married. You get married to the one you love, who you want to be with for the rest of your life. To have them there with you, for good or bad, and no matter what you face you do it together."

Softer, he added, "And we have plenty of time to figure out what we want to do, OK? I can't legally get married until I'm eighteen anyway. There is no rush to decide one way or the other."

Cameron's face softened some. "John? Would you want to marry me?" she asked.

John offered her a smile and said, "Yes. Because you are my best friend. Because I do always want to be with you. Because I truly believe that we are and always will be at our best together."

"John," Cameron said softly. She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss became deeper as they pulled themselves together in a tight hug. Yes, this was better, and the futon was rolled up in the back, ready to go.

Tao tap tap came three rapid raps on the driver's window.

They parted lips to see the face of a policeman looking in John's window. With a waving motion, he said, "Move along."

"Yes, Officer," John called back through the window. Face flushed with anticipation, John drove them back out on the street and headed for home. He glanced at Cameron and took hold of her hand. "Cam, just know that we will be together. No matter what."

"I love you and you love me," she agreed, and gave his hand a light squeeze.

.

John was relieved this crisis was over. Cameron was getting back into a better mood. Pulling into the driveway they got out and met an angry looking Sarah at the door.

"Mom?" John asked.

Sternly, Sarah said, "One of you get in the car and go get me another package of hamburger and another six pack. The other, go in and get that …. BEAST out of the kitchen and clean up the mess!"

"How did George get out of our room?" Cameron asked.

Sarah eyed her and said, "Probably though the hole he ate through your door. Keep him out of the refrigerator, or I swear I'll shoot that little monster!"

Something crashing to the floor in the kitchen punctuated Sarah's words.

"John, I'll take care of George," Cameron said and went inside.

The refrigerator door was wide open. One wire shelf lay against the door. Pieces of meat package and a few ripped open cans and the beer that was in them were spread across the floor. George's tail hung outside the fridge.

Inside the fridge, George was holding a chewed open can and lapping up the beer inside. His fur was wet and smelled like beer. He looked up at Cameron and let out a burp and a soft rattling growl.

Cameron smiled. George looked so cute cuddled up with that can, but she had to get him out to save him from Sarah's wrath. She growled softly and picked him out, can and all. She took him down back to the stream to wash him. Beer did not smell good on him.

.

John stopped at the hardware store first and got a board to cover the hole in their door. Pausing he also got a piece of sheet metal to put over the board that George would probably just eat through again.

In the grocery store, John paused at the bulletin board. The community center was hosting a ballet company of local talent to perform, and was looking for dancers who knew, of would like to learn ballet. On the strips of paper hanging on the bottom, were telephone numbers. A few were pulled off. John pulled one off and pocketed it. Cameron danced ballet, he thought it might be something she'd like to do.

Besides the burger, John got peanut butter and jelly. If George raided the refrigerator, it was a good chance he ate the jelly too. Not having an adult ID, John skipped the beer. Going to the checkout, he found Kaylee behind the register.

"Hey, John!" she said happily. "Paper or plastic?"

Not happy Kaylee has started Cameron's day of doubting herself, he said, "Sure, that's fine," and put his purchases on the conveyor.

Kaylee grinned. "My choice then." Seeing he looked distracted, she added, "Wedding bells after graduation?"

John snapped his head up. "What?"

"You and Cameron. Wedding after graduation?" she asked as she scanned.

"Ahh, Cam's not too … sure about it," he offered.

"Yeah, Cindy told me Cam is worried she's not good enough because she can't have kids."

"She's scared. We'll see how it goes, we got plenty of time," John said.

Kaylee glanced at him as she filled a bag. "You're right, no rush. Just don't leave her hanging. Cindy said something about a fight you two had. If you talk it out, I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Thanks," John said with a grin, paid the bill and left.

John got back in the car, wondering what 'fight' Kaylee was talking about. Just what did Cameron tell Cindy?

.

George did not like taking a bath. Cameron even brought a towel along to dry him off. He tried escaping the water, then showed his teeth as he growled at her. She growled right back at him with the same snarl and threw him back in. Even after he was decently clean, trying to towel him off ended up in a tug-o-war fight with the towel. His head shaking and pulling as he clamped down on the towel did get him reasonably dry. Unfortunately, the towel didn't survive.

Cameron walked back to the house with George staying near, but not too close to her. They did get back to soft growls at each other. By the time they walked into the yard, all was well. Cameron opened the door and George ambled in.

"I cleaned up your mess," Sarah stated as she folded laundry on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Cameron replied as she watched George go back into the kitchen. She followed him. Sure enough, George went over to the refrigerator and pawed at it. Cameron put a hand against the door to keep it shut. "No!" she said firmly.

George ignored her and kept digging at the edge of the door.

Cameron understood. George didn't know words. She did something he could understand. She growled, a nasty, sneering growl at him. George stopped and backed off and returned her growl. Since he stopped digging at the door, she stared at him. He moved for the door, she growled again. This was a language George understood. Again he backed off and growled. He didn't try for the door again though.

Cameron offered a soft growl and moved to walk away. George followed her. Cameron was learning a little more every day about how to deal with George.

.

In the wire cage, George knew nothing but eating the food he was given. Ever since the odd smelling creature came and returned his family call, he responded. Unlike all the other creatures he'd seen, the one smelling different fed him good and let him explore his world and examine the objects around him. If his simple brain could understand concepts, his identification of the odd smelling creature was 'mother'. His mother took him to new places and showed him new things.

Until recently, his mother showed no aggression towards him. Finding food in the big white box, mother took him out and carried him to water and dumped him in. He didn't like that, and liked it less that she kept him in the water. After the water, mother did play with him with a soft cloth. After they played, she brought him back to their den. George wanted to go back into the big white box with the food. Mother would not let him open it.

Being the first time mother had ever denied him food, he was confused. Mother did not want him in the big white box. The brightness inside the box did hurt his eyes. Mother didn't like that. George went with mother. Inside the big white box was not a place to be.

The other creature that shared the same den with mother George identified as brother. Brother did growl some with George and with mother. He also made other noises with mother that George did not know. By the smell of him, this creature was not a mother, more like another creature that depended on mother.

The third creature in their den made George confused. Not mother, not brother, but mother accepted this one inside the den. This creature made growl like noises now and then, and did not let George come near. It was a den creature. Not food, not family. A mystery. Mother allowed it in so George did not try to eat it.

Following mother into another part of the den, George saw the mystery creature sitting and dangling another long soft cloth. George liked playing with mother near the water. He ran over and bit the dangling end of the cloth and pulled with a growl. The Mystery creature shot up and let out a loud wailing noise. It dropped the cloth and backed away. Did it want George to chase it? It did, George ran to it, and it ran away making wailing sounds.

Yes, playtime!

The creature was faster than George. It ran into a room and shut itself in. George sniffed the crack under the door. George growled softly and dug at the door. Inside, the mystery creature continued to make loud noises.

A soft growl behind George made him look. Mother held a bone and went into the tree room. Food. George followed. Mother hung the bone up on a branch of a tree. George was distracted by banging sounds. Behind the door, brother was hitting the door. Curious, George climbed up on brother's back and watched him hit the shiny thing. Brother didn't have food, and not playing. George got down and went over to the tree and climbed it to get his food.

.

"Put the gun away, Sarah," Cameron said firmly.

Red faced, Sarah glared at Cameron as she pointed to their room as she yelled, "That friggin BEAST attacked me, GET RID OF IT!"

Calmly, Cameron said, "George played tug-o-war with a towel. You had a towel, he just wanted to play."

"Then why did he chase me?" Sarah asked in a demand.

"Maybe because you didn't play with him. George is sensitive," Cameron explained.

Sarah stared at her. "You must be joking. That thing is dangerous!"

"He is George."

Sarah glared at Cameron briefly, then said, "I'm going out. You're buying new towels." Sarah stomped out of the house.

.

John got the new foot tall metal covered board across the bottom of their bedroom door. George had climbed up on him to see what he was doing, then went back to one of the trees to go fight with the new bone Cameron had hung up.

He knew his Mother was having a hard time with George. He'd peeked out when she went screaming to her room with George running behind her. Cameron had saved the situation but his mother was not amused. In a way, John thought having George around was pretty cool. Cameron was treating George like he was her own child. Still, John knew his mother hated him. He had to find some sort of compromise.

There was no doubt George was destructive. He had to 'wolverine proof' the house, though he had no clue how to do that. All steel doors and a locking refrigerator? The only other option was to make Cameron take George back to the zoo. For how attached Cameron was to George, John really didn't want to do that. He knew he did have to do something.

.

Sarah sat at a table in a dark corner of the bar, nursing her beer. Staring into the glass, she wondered if she should just get her own place. After all, John was growing up and Skynet was gone. The life John had was not one she had envisioned for her son. His girlfriend was a terminator, their pet was the most viscous animal Tin Miss could have possibly brought home. It was like John was the head of a demented Addams Family.

Taking a slow swig, Sarah pondered leaving after John graduated high school. In one way, she would be glad to leave Tin Miss and her little terror of a pet. Then again, it would be leaving John.

"Mr. Grey."

"Mr. Grey."

Sarah looked up. At a table not far away, she watched the men who greeted each other.

"We got a target?"

"Yes, The Target. Boss says John Connor is living close by. He drives to school with the metal."

"He's about to have a traffic accident?"

"Yes, Hit and run. Pull up beside them, pop him and take off. The metal won't be able to do anything. We use silencers. Let's get the boys together."

Sarah sat still as the men got up and left. Once they were gone, she followed them out and played with her keys as they got into a gray van. She noted the license plate as they left. Sarah got her van and followed them at a distance.

.

John stood leaning against the counter out of the way as Cameron made dinner. "Cam, Mom's terrified of George. We have to do something about him."

"I know. I'm working on it," she said simply.

Throwing up his hands, John said, "What I don't get is why George is fine with us, but he went after Mom."

Cameron put the chicken in the oven and started the timer for the rice. "Sarah doesn't like George," she said. "By what I have learned, George is bonding to us. Sarah is hostile towards him. That may well be why he is hostile towards her. If we can get Sarah to sit down with us and offer George some food, he will be friendlier to her."

"And what if he decides to take a chunk out of her?" John asked.

"I will stop him."

John rubbed his face. "I really hope you can," he said with a sigh.

Cameron went over and kissed John. "I accessed information about a man in Alaska who raised a pair of wolverines from babies. I got the following information. The wolverines he raised looked to him to learn. They also saw his home as theirs and considered him to be one of them. No other humans, just him. Yes, they were destructive. They learn by tasting things, activities they did and watching. That soft growl is like a cat's purr. They identify with their family by that purr. Sarah does not purr for George. Their 'play' purr is louder. That is what George was doing when he was chasing Sarah. She took it as he was being mean."

"Can you explain that to Mom?" John asked.

"I will. Everything will be all right, John," Cameron promised.

John hugged her. "Let's hope so."

.

The front door burst open as John set the table and Cameron put the food on serving platters. Cameron quickly spun to shield John. Sarah strode in, shutting the door behind her.

"We got trouble. Skynet is not gone!" Sarah stated. "Men are planning to kill John on his way to school in a drive by shooting."

"Did you see their car?" John asked.

"At the bar I heard two men talking. By what they said, there's more of them. When they left I followed them to a Motel. I have the license plate to their gray panel van."

"Who are they?" Cameron asked, her face shifting to her blank stare.

"I never saw them before. "

"We need to find them and interrogate them," Cameron stated.

"After we get John to safety," Sarah agreed.

"Yes, after John is safe." Turning to John, Cameron said, "After dinner, take the emergency pack, go down the escape trail and cross the stream. There is another path there to a hidden clearing. Pull the brush together behind you after you cross the stream."

"I'm not running away," John stated.

Cameron shook her head saying, "No, you're not. I buried a sniper rifle there with a tripod. It has a silencer and a thermal imaging scope. You can see the house and have a good field of fire. You will be the long range cover in case they find our house."

"They might come here," Sarah added. "I didn't see anyone following me, but it's safe to assume they did."

Cameron turned to Sarah. "Finish dinner, I am going on a patrol. John, stay clear of the windows until I get back."

John clasped her hand as she turned to leave. "Be careful," he said.

Cameron nodded. She went to their room first and got three spare magazines for the 9MM she carried. When she left, her mind was in full terminator mode. She didn't notice George slipping out of the room with her.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

 **Warning, a bit of gore here!**

Cameron found George following her after she left the house. She scanned the street for a gray van, then scanned each driveway for cars that were not usually there. She patrolled the opposite direction, heading for town first. George followed, keeping quiet and close by.

Cameron scrutinized every structure, tree and bush, searching for anyone who might be watching or hiding in ambush. Moving down to the stream she found something unusual. A wire cage animal trap was set. Before George could investigate, she walked forward and stomped on it, crushing the entrance.

She ripped it open and let George have the bait and threw the trap into the stream.

Trap her George? Not happening.

A short ways farther she found a trail camera taped to a tree up ahead. Walking around it, she kept out of it's range. Cameron did approach it from the side. It was from the Pasadena zoo. Great, someone had seen George or his tracks. No more stream for George.

The rest of the patrol went without indecent. Returning to the house, Cameron made sure George was in their room eating his meat and bone dinner. John was packed and ready. Cameron warned him about the trail cams, then kissed him and cautioned, "Don't come back until you see us."

"Right, be careful," John told her.

.

The van was at the motel right where Sarah had seen it last. Cameron had Sarah drop her off half a block away. Cameron waked off the sidewalk and onto the motel grounds out of the line of sight of the rooms. Having only one floor, it was safe to assume the people in the van were in the rooms close to the van itself.

Walking up to the building, Cameron listened closely as she strode towards the van. She heard televisions from most of the rooms. Sarah had mentioned these men knew she was metal. She slowed as she came to the rooms near the van. Another television. The in room next to the van she heard men talking.

" … we can do this quick and easy. How about proof? The boss will want proof."

"Let him hear it on the news."

"Charlie is coming isn't he?"

"Should be here any time."

Cameron pulled her gun, turned away from the door and knocked. The instant she head the door start to open, she turned and kicked it open. Raising her gun, she strode in. The man by the door was knocked back to fall, the two around the table stared at her. They slowly raised their hands.

"Money's in the top left drawer," one said, glancing at the dresser.

"Who's paying you?" Cameron asked.

"Bitch," the one on the floor hissed. He got up and reached behind his back.

Cameron shot him in the forehead. She turned back to the seated men before he hit the floor dead. "Who's paying you?" she asked again.

"Fuck you," the one closest to her snapped.

Cameron shot him. She eyed the last man. "This is the last time I will ask. Who is paying you?"

The man stared back at her. "Go ahead, kill me you metal traitor! If I tell, I'm dead anyway."

Cameron shut the door. She put her pistol away, grabbed him and forced him onto the bed. Holding him by his throat, she wore her terminator face as she said, "There are many ways to die. You will tell me before I terminate you. Decide now how much pain you want to experience." Crushing down in his throat so he couldn't breathe, she reached over and snapped a finger.

.

Sarah watched the motel. About an hour after Cameron went in, a man came to knock on the door. The door opened and Cameron pulled him in. She came out right after and hung a tag on the door. When Cameron returned, Sarah noted blood splotched on her hands.

"Richard Pate, Sixteen oh four, Palm tree drive," Cameron stated.

"What's on the door?"

"Do not disturb."

.

While Sarah and Cameron took care of the motel squad, another man cased out their house. Sneaking around the side, he went to the back door and tried it. Locked.

At the clearing, John took a look in his binoculars and saw the man creeping around the house. He put the rifle on the tripod and zero'ed in on him. The man walked around to the side and came to his bedroom window. The man jimmied the lock and slid the window open to climb in.

John had him in the cross hairs and was about to pull the trigger when then man recoiled out with a face full of George. Pawing and screaming, the man fell trying to get George off him. John could hear George growling from here as he bit and ripped at the man's face. Rolling around and flailing away, the man managed to toss George to the side and tried to get up. George landed and ran back to him before the man got to his feet, grabbing the man by the back of his leg. George bit deep and kicked with his back feet, shredding pant leg and flesh. The man wailed out in agony and upon grabbing at George, George bit his hand and shook hard.

Failing his arm around, the man again flung George to the side. He limped away as fast as he could go, trailing blood. George chased him a few yards past the house. The man hobbled down the driveway leaving a blood trail. Another couple yards and the man collapsed.

"Better get down there," John mussed. He looked for George. George came back around the side of the house and tried to climb to get back in the window.

It was late enough that luckily, no one was out. John put the rifle away and quickly covered it with the dirt covered lid, then returned to the house. John growled softly as he approached the house. He did not want George to think he was another burglar. He saw what happened to burglars. George growled softly back. It took John a moment to find George. George came around the corner towards him. Going inside, John noticed there was blood in George's fur, his head was all but dripping with blood.

"Sorry buddy, I'm not cleaning you off," John told him. George only let out his rattling growl and headed for the bedroom. John let him back in the bedroom and closed the window. George got back up on the bed and laid down in the depression he'd made in the pillows. Note to self - wash the bedding.

Going back outside to try and clean up the mess, John found two fingers and most of a nose in the yard, as well as lots of blood and bits of flesh. The burglar's trail was easy to follow, he'd been bleeding heavily. John got a look at him and turned quickly away. George had destroyed the man's face so bad the left side showed skull and only a bloody hole where his eye had been. Part of his hand was missing and the back of the leg George had attacked was nothing but raw meat. John had to fight the urge to throw up.

Composing himself, John went into the garage to get something to wrap the man up in and a hose to try and wash away all the blood. He was in the garage when headlights shown, coming up the driveway. The vehicle stopped.

"John?" a frantic Cameron called.

John stepped out of the garage."Here! That guy tried to get in. George stopped him," he told her.

Sarah shown a light on the man, turned and puked in the grass.

.

Sarah and John sat at the kitchen table as Cameron was outside, getting rid of the body and doing her best to clean up all the blood.

"Your little beast destroyed that guy," Sarah said weakly. "What happens if he comes after you?"

"He won't, Mom," John said evenly. "The way it was explained to me, George see us as family. We belong here. That guy didn't. Our bed's near the window, George was sleeping on it when that guy tried to get in. He probably scared George, and George defended his den."

Looking at nothing, Sarah said, "That animal is what? Maybe ten pounds? He did that much damage to a full grown man?"

John shrugged and said, "I watched a nature video that was suppose to be about wolves. Ten wolves downed this small deer. They just started feeding and this wolverine charged in and fought them for it. Two wolves ran off yelping. The others stayed clear until the wolverine was done eating and left. If a wolverine can do that, then yeah, whatever comes into his den that doesn't belong there ends up as dog meat."

"That thing scares me," Sarah said.

Seeing Sarah clench her beer, John said, "Mom, George accepts you as being part of the family. The next time he grabs the towel, pull back. Play with him and try to do that low rattling growl of his. Show him you are one of us."

Sarah looked at John. "I'm going to have more nightmares after tonight," she grumbled.

.

Cameron came in with the man's wallet. And dropped it on the table. "His name was Eric Petersen who lived in LA. By the money and drugs I found on him, he was a criminal type."

John frowned and thought aloud, "If his attempted entry into the house was just a random burglary or Skynet related, we'll never know for sure."

"Seeing how those other men had planned to kill John, we must assume it was related," Cameron added.

"We need to move," Sarah said.

John looked at Cameron who nodded. John tipped his head slightly. "That's what we usually do. It's our normal pattern. If Skynet is behind all this, then that is what it will expect us to do."

"John, Skynet will send someone to check and see if we are still here," Cameron told him.

John thought that if Skynet knew their address, those men from the motel wouldn't have bothered with a drive by shooting, but come straight here. Then again they did know what school he went to. Looking at Sarah, he said, "School is a bad idea. That is how Skynet keeps finding us."

"You need an education, John." Sarah said firmly.

John shook his head."It's too dangerous, Mom. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. I'm going to quit school. I can still go for a GED, or just fake a diploma later. Tomorrow, we go in with a note saying we're moving, and won't be coming any more. We give some school system in LA as where we'll be moving to, then stay here. If Skynet is looking at records, then LA is where it will be looking for us," he explained.

"What if you're wrong, John?" Cameron asked as she stared at him. "Skynet does cover every known possibility."

"And short of sending a terminator, which it would have done if it was able to, it relies on computers for information and Grays to act,"John countered. "Also, IF Skynet is active, and we really don't know for sure yet, I am sure it is busy avoiding John Henry, which will slow it down. Let's at least find this guy Pate to find out where he got his orders from before we flee."

Cameron got up. "I have to clean the driveway with muratic acid to get the blood off. If Skynet is behind Petersen's attempted break in tonight, we must move," she stated.

John watched Cameron leave, then turned to his mother. "Mom. Can you write the note? I'll find an LA school to go to. I also want to see what I can find out about this Pate guy."

.

John sat at his laptop searching for information on Richard Pate when Cameron came in. "John, you should get some sleep," she said as she came over to rub his shoulders.

"I got Pate's phone number," John told her. "Can you duplicate the voice of the one who sent him?"

Behind him, a man's voice said, "Yeah, so what's the deal?"

John smirked. In his best gangster voice, he replied, "Tell yer boss we nailed him and we want our dough."

Over on the bed, George let out a heavy growl. John turned to see he was wide awake now, eyeing them. A soft grow from Cameron and George curled back up and went to sleep.

"On my side,"John noted unhappily. "I still need to Google Pate's place anyway."

.

Cameron went to school with Sarah's note alone, just in case there were more men laying in ambush for John. Passing the motel, she was the van was there and police tape was around it and the door to the room. A few cop cars sat nearby as did a news van. Calling Pate to tell him of success was not an option now.

Cameron parked and went in as buses were unloading. Going to the office, Cameron gave the secretary the note and explained her and John's mother had to move to LA to get the job she was after. John didn't come in because he was helping to pack.

On her way out, she met Kaylee and Cindy coming in.

"Hey, Cam,did you hear the news?" Cindy asked. "Last night, four men were killed in the motel just down the road!"

"Yeah, the news said they think it was gang related," Kaylee added.

Cameron was hoping to avoid seeing them. "That is possible," she agreed. She walked to go by them. Cindy asked, "Where are you going? Homeroom is this way."

"John and I are moving to LA," Cameron told them.

"WHAT! When?"

"Today. It has been nice meeting you," Cameron offered as she walked away.

"Wow, that was fast," Kaylee said as they watched Cameron leave.

Thoughtfully, Cindy said, "And right after that motel killing..."

Kaylee slapped Cindy on the shoulder. "Stop it! You can't think they had anything to do with that."

"Well, Cam is..."

"Don't EVEN say it," Kaylee warned.

.

Richard Pate sat in a lounge chair on his patio overlooking the pool. Talking on the phone, he asked, "Who'd I send those boys after? They all got whacked before they even made an attempt!"

The flat toned voice replied. "That was their mistake. We are depending on you to erase the target. You received all the information needed to perform the task. Find more men and get it done."

"If it's so dangerous, maybe I don't want your money," he said heavily.

"Immaterial. If your men failed upon the attempt, then the target will be coming for you. You will not survive the encounter."

Pate laughed, "You're telling me anyone can get through my security? I hope they try! That will make my job much easier. We got tazers to drop that cyborg, and heavy guns."

"Call when the job is done." the voice said, and hung up.

Pate tossed his phone down on the table beside him. If the job wasn't worth so much, he's say screw it. Good help was hard to find, but for ten million, he'd just recruit more. He wished this John Connor would come to him, then he wouldn't have to shell out another mil to pay dead men their half to go on the job.

.

After she left school, Cameron went to Petersen's place. It was an apartment building in one of the seedier parts of town. Having his keys, she went into the foyer to see the bushy haired man behind the desk eye her. He didn't say anything so neither did she. She went up the stairs to and found the apartment.

Going in, Cameron found a man-cave. Pictures of scantily clad and naked women here and there, beer cans and a full ashtray on the small round coffee table. Things she'd expect from someone like Derek.

In what used to be a breakfast nook was a computer and papers. Looking through the papers, she found many were drawings of houses with notes. Some were circled. One address had notes of : no outside cameras / no dogs / Fri, no car.

This man had been a thief. In the mess, she looked for anything that could be Skynet related. The computer was a small desktop. Not finding anything related to Skynet, or of Skynet's facilities or Pate, she left, locking the door behind her.

Cameron's next stop was one block from Pate's residence in a well to do neighborhood. The tall walls around his place didn't allow a ground level view of what was inside. From John's Google search, she knew there was one large, two story main building and three smaller out buildings. What they couldn't see was what the security was like, other than the fortress like wall around the place.

Walking to the corner, Cameron zoomed in on one of the decorative bell shaped towers that were at each corner of the wall. Within the bell were cameras. By the angle of the cameras, they were covering the outside of the walls as well as inside the compound. Anyone trying to get in over the walls or through the gate would be seen. She needed to get an overhead view.

Going to a hobby store, Cameron bought a camera equipped plane and returned to the neighborhood. She flew the drone up and over Pate's residence. She noted the four door garage that was part of the house, the pool shed, then flew over the house to see one outbuilding was a garden shed. The other had a couple men talking outside. This building was bigger, and looked like a small guest house. Or guard house. On her next pass, she noted one man point up at her.

Busted.

She flew the plane away, then at the back of the house. People in the pool noticed, as did a portly man and a woman sitting in lounge chairs. Flying away again, she set the plane to fly level, away from her. She soon lost the signal. Cameron got back in her van and drove away. On the way home she tossed the remote out the window. She now had data on what was inside.

.

John noted George was now following him around. Sarah had gone out to give Weaver their latest updates and find out if she or John Henry had discovered any possible activity from Skynet. Once he made sure the doors and Sarah's door was shut, he figured it would be safe to let George roam the house with him. John watched the news while George crunched down on a bone under the couch. The motel men had been found, but the police had yet to find any suspects. That was the only piece of news he was interested in.

Getting hungry, John went to the kitchen. He got the bread out and grabbed the peanut butter from the cupboard. He grabbed a soda and the jelly from the fridge. As he made his sandwich, George came out and watching him from in front of the refrigerator.

"Want some?" John asked, and let out a soft growl.

George growled back, but didn't move.

"Suit yourself," John said and reached for the refrigerator door. George let out a harsh growl, lunged and snapped at him.

"Whoa!" John exclaimed and stepped back. "What the hell?" he asked.

Letting out a soft growl, George backed up by the refrigerator.

John tried to reach for the door again, and again George snapped at him. For some reason, George didn't want him near the refrigerator. "Well fine then, you put the jelly away," John told him, and went back in the living room.

George followed.

.

Sarah sat by Catherine Weaver in Weaver's office as they looked at the monitor showing John Henry.

John Henry offered his creepy smile and said, "Hello, Mrs. Weaver, Mrs. Connor."

"Hello, John Henry. Mrs, Connor here has told be about some men coming after John. Have you detected any indications that the former Sky net is active?"

John Henry cocked his head slightly. "I have not seen any activity on military channels. General Larch asked me to isolate the military net from the rest of the internet. That was a very smart move on his part. It greatly reduces the chance of infiltration." John Henry looked to the side and added, "I do believe Cameron has the capability to search the internet with the proper software. Is it possible that Skynet's minions do not know it is gone, and are still acting in it's interests?"

"Very possible," Weaver agreed.

"So, Skynet is gone, but it's helpers remain," Sarah said in a mussing tone.

"Correct," Weaver said. "Which means they also may try to bring the original Skynet back. The fight isn't over yet. I have disabled some of the facilities Skynet had. I will provide you a list of the ones remaining to give to John."

Sarah cast Weaver a scowl and said, "You're putting this on John."

Weaver eyed her and said, "You son has the ability to find unique solutions to problems. I will help if my assistance is required. Other than that, I am leaving the job to the expert."

"That is the most efficient way, Mrs, Connor," John Henry agreed. "Cameron may call me to get the software she needs."

Sarah offered him a smile, "Thank you, John Henry."

"Friends help friends," John Henry said and cast her his creepy smile. Then the connection cut.

"At least we know," Sarah said in a huff as she got up.

Mrs. Weaver shot up and looked back at her door. "Sarah, get down!" she snapped.

Two men burst through the door and opened up with automatic weapons. Weaver shot her silver arms out and skewered them through their brains . As they fell, a third stepped into the doorway with a flamethrower.

From the floor where she'd dove, Sarah shot him. Luckily, no fire benched out when he fell. "How did they get up here?" Sarah asked.

"That is what I intend to find out," Weaver said in a hard tone and strode out of the room.

.

Sarah went with Weaver to the security center. The men in the security monitoring room were all dead, Weaver also found a side door had been opened with an alarm bypass.

Weaver held her hand out to Sarah. "Give me your gun."

"Why?"

"You shot that man. The police will want the weapon."

Sarah pulled her gun and handed it over. "You're calling the police?"

"Yes, right after I shoot the other two with this gun. The police will want it for ballistics testing. The camera system is off, leave through the front door. Tell the lobby guard you heard shooting," Weaver told her.

"And Sarah," Weaver called as Sarah went to leave. "Be careful."

Sarah nodded and took the stairs down.

.

An hour later, Catherine Weaver sat on one side of a conference table, two men, a detective and an FBI agent sat on the other. The bagged gun sat by the detective.

"You are an amazing marksman, Mrs. Weaver," the detective said. Three men burst into your office, two with automatic weapons and a third with a flamethrower. You kill all three with a single shot and don't take a scratch yourself."

"Before he died, my husband insisted I learn how to shoot properly," she replied.

"You say they burst in, yet you drew up on them before they could shoot?"

"Incorrect. First of all, they were not exactly quiet. Second, they did shoot, as I'm sure your team is finding out. I believe the term is, 'spray and pray'. They were not accurate. I was," Weaver said firmly.

"Do you know who could be behind this attack?"

"I cannot say. I was hoping you will gather that information."

The FBI agent asked, "Was anyone with you when this happened?"

"A client of mine had left moments before. I doubt and one living saw those men. They did kill four of my employees on their way here."

"You employ an ex-FBI agent named Mr. Ellison?" the FBI man asked.

"I do. Thankfully, Mr. Ellison is visiting another of my buildings today and was not in harm's way."

The detective pointed at the bagged gun and asked, "Do you have a permit for that?"

"If there is a permit, it would be under my husband's name. He insisted I keep it in my office, Sir," Mrs. Weaver told him.

"So, you don't have one?" the detective stated.

"Myself, no."

The detective rubbed his head. "Mrs. Weaver," he said firmly. "Without a permit, I have to confiscate this gun after the lab is done with it. There will be a fine involved also. You have been forthcoming with me, that will go on my report. You cannot have this gun back until you get a permit for it."

"I understand, Sir. I shall work to correct my discrepancy as soon as possible."

Catherine answered their questions then politely told them she needed to pick up her daughter from school. They let her go.

Today did show one thing to Catherine, Skynet's leftover forces at least were on the move. Savannah needed to be moved to a safe place to be.

.

The next day, Catherine was called down to the police station. She announced herself and sat waiting for the detective to see her. A officer guided her into an office where the detective and two other policemen were waiting.

'Good day, gentlemen," Weaver said politely. "What can I do for you today?"

The detective asked in an even tone, "The gun you had, Mrs. Weaver. Where did you get it?"

"I told you, my husband got it and insisted I keep it in my office."

"Where did he get it?" another detective asked.

Catherine shrugged in a human way and said, "I don't know."

The first asked in a harder tone, "Can you tell us why Sarah Connor's fingerprints were on it? Fresh fingerprints."

Catherine cast him a surprised look. "That is not possible. Wasn't Sarah Connor arrested and put in prison?"

The third man nodded. "She was, and died in prison," he agreed. "Which leaves us with a very serious problem. How can a dead, convicted felon leave fingerprints on a gun that by your own words, has been in your office all this time?"


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Catherine Weaver sat in the detective Meyer's office with two other men. All three men bore eyes demanding an answer on why Sarah Connor's fingerprints were on her gun. Studying them, Catherine weighed her options. John Connor seemed to get good results with taking risks. She decided she was going to risk these men would believe the truth.

"There are several areas where law enforcement is in error, Gentlemen," Catherine said crisply. "Sarah Connor did not die in prison. It is also possible those are my fingerprints you found on that gun. I may not have changed my hands back."

"Excuse me?" Meyer asked. "What are you talking about changing your hands?"

Catherine's form melted and reformed to duplicate Sarah Connor, right down to her sleeveless T, jeans and leather jacket. "I am sorry, Detective, things are more complex that you can easily comprehend," she stated as the men stared openly at her.

"Holy Christ! How..." Meyers asked as he stared at her.

Catherine morphed back into herself. "As I said, detective, the situation is complex. Truthfully, I very much could use your help. I fear, however, that you will not believe what I tell you."

"How did you do that?" the tall darker haired man asked.

Catherine glanced at him. Holding up a hand, she formed her fingers into a tall silver spike, then returned them to being fingers. "As you can probably guess by now, I am not human. What I am, is someone who is very concerned that Earth and it's populations are very near to disaster. Your government is after an AI to run the newest automated air defense system. The original system put in place had corrupt programming and nuked the planet. The remaining population Skynet attempted to eradicate using machines. I know this happens in the future. I came here to stop it."

"Let me guess, the machines will kill us all?" Meyers asked.

"Not all, but 93 percent of humanity was eradicated. This original, Skynet as it was called, is responsible. Much of that disaster will not happen now, for I have replaced the original corrupt AI with John Henry, an AI I made for the purpose of this very task. There are still those who wish the original Skynet to come back on line. That was why I was attacked in my office twice now. Once by a drone attack, the second by armed men. I need all the help I can get to keep the original Skynet from taking control or harming john Henry," Catherine explained.

"What are you?" Meyer asked warily.

"I am a being made of liquid menomic metal, and I have seen your future," Catherine explained. "I believe the term you would for me use is 'Cyborg'. My makeup is very different than yours, though our goal should be the same, to protect this planet and it's people from devastation."

"This is ... out there," one of the detective mumbled.

"I wouldn't believe a word if Mrs. Weaver hadn't ... duplicated Sarah Connor like that right here in front of us," Meyer admitted.

"This is important, Mrs. Weaver," Meyer said firmly. "Sarah Connor is a known terrorist. Or rather, we believe she is. How often have you duplicated her form?"

"Not often, and I can duplicate anyone, Detective," Catherine explained. "And the actions Sarah Connor has taken that you deem 'terrorism', have actually saved you by keeping Skynet from coming on line before I became involved. Instead of being tracked down as a criminal, she should be praised as a hero."

"Are there any others like you?" Meyers asked.

"Like myself? Not any more. Skynet wanted to destroy us as well," Catherine told him. "The only other sentient non human beings I know of are John Henry, who I made, and one other."

"There is another Cyborg running around? Do you know who and where?" the tall detective asked.

Catherine offered him a slight smile. "Sir, as we have found, humans are very nervous and can be dangerous when faced with an unknown. I have exposed myself due to the fact that I need help to save this planet. I cannot in good conscience, expose any other beings and possibly put them in danger."

"Does Mr. Ellison know what you are?" Meyers asked.

"He does," Catherine said with a nod. "I had to shield him from the blast when that drone flew into my building. James also understands why I am here."

Meyer rubbed his face. "This is ... a lot to take in. You have a daughter, Savannah?"

"I do, Sir. I do my best to see she has a normal of a life as possible," Catherine agreed.

"Your husband died in that helicopter accident."

"He did, and that was no accident. Skynet attempted to kill all of us. Unfortunately, my husband died on impact. The only one I was able to save was Savannah."

Meyer shook his head and focused on his desk for a moment. "This, I've never dealt with anything like this before."

"Sir, May I strongly suggest that at least for the moment, no one here discusses anything we have talked about outside this room? Not only are some items not readily believed, there is also the fact I still do not know the extent of Skynet based spies that may be listening," Catherine offered.

"Does anyone in government now about this?" Meyer asked.

"They do not. Sarah Connor tried to tell them, and look where she ended up," Catherine stated.

Meyer looked at the other men, then to Weaver. "I can't make a gag order, but I agree no discussing this with anyone else. Mr. Weaver, I would also like to speak with Sarah Connor. I am fairly sure you can lead me right to her."

"I also assume you would like me to arrange further business meetings in town so I can be readily available?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Don't forget Sarah Connor. I don't want to arrest her. Legally, she's already dead. I just want to hear her side of this," Meyer stated.

.

John spent a day washing their van, then drying it and repainting it with dark green water colors. Sarah mounted a semi-auto 50. cal rail gun to face out of the sliding side door. Cameron stole a car in LA and hid it down the street on a dirt path. They had their plan, and had watched Pate's movements.

They were ready to go after Pate.

It was a bright Sunday morning when the gates to Pate's fortress opened up and the long, armored limo he rode in emerged out onto the street. John started the van and pulled out into traffic. He stayed back until they came to a scenic stretch of road where there was little traffic. "Here we go," he said, and accelerated.

On her radio, Sarah said, "We're moving into position, get ready."

"Right behind you," Cameron replied in the stolen car.

John raced up and slowed to match the limo's speed. "Now!" he called. Sarah slid the side door open and opened up with the 50.

The armored limo Pate had was made to withstand any rifle bullets and small explosions. What it was not designed to do was have better armor than most battle tanks. The 50 cal high speed bullets ripped into the engine compartment to destroy the engine which also ripped the hood apart as the engine exploded, and tore large chunks out of the run-flat tires. Aiming at the two startled men in the front seat, Sarah put a shot through the driver's door that blasted blood from both men to fill the front seat area with a red mist before the bullet tore through the passenger side door as it left the car. One more shot behind the driver and Sarah slammed her door shut with a yell of, "John, GO!"

John sped off and headed for his next destination : a car wash.

Out of control, the limo skidded to the right, it's weight crushed and tore guard rail free in front of it. It dove down the small bank, ripping into the ground as it rolled over.

Coming up behind the limo, Cameron stopped on the road beside the wreck and ran down the bank. Knowing the doors were armored, she jumped up on the bottom of the car and drove a knife into the floor. She ripped a hole large enough to get a hand in, then tore the floor apart to make a bigger hole.

Into the hole Cameron called, "The car's on fire, get out, this way!"

Cameron helped a little girl out, then a middle aged woman. Pate barely fit through the hole, tearing his side open. He screamed as Cameron pulled him up through. Good, that gave her an excuse to whisk him away. While she pulled Pate free, a quick jab to his head knocked him out. Turning to the woman, she said, "I need to get him to the hospital. Stay here, the police will want to know what happened."

"Some crazy in a green van was shooting at us!" the woman wailed.

"Then tell them that," Cameron said firmly. "I'll get him help, the police will bring you after you tell them what happened."

In shock from what just happened, the woman only nodded. Cameron threw Pate over her shoulder and ran up the bank to throw him in her car. She took off.

.

John had the green paint washed off, and was on the side of the building with all the trash cans when Cameron pulled up. Being an automated car wash, there were no attendants. The only other car that was there was being washed. Cameron threw Pate into the van and got in herself. Sarah helped tie and gag Pate as John drove away.

When they got onto the highway, Cameron pulled the gag down as she stared at Pate. "You ordered men to attempt to kill us. Who are you working for?"

"Fuck you!" Pate spat.

"Not in your wildest dreams," Cameron replied. Seeing one of the cuts he got upon exiting the limo, she grabbed the edges of the cut and pulled. Pate wailed out and struggled at his bonds as his skin tore loose.

"I can pull your skin completely off," Cameron said in her terminator monotone. "When you tell me who hired you, I stop removing your skin."

Pate wailed out again as Cameron pulled the cut apart, ripping more skin free and sending rivulets of blood onto the van floor. She worked higher to rip new skin and tear it free.

"PLEASE STOP!" Pate wailed at the top of his lungs.

Sarah put a towel over his face to dull his screams and stated, "She stops when you talk."

By the time John got them out of town, Pate had passed out, but had told them his contact was only by phone and electronic bank transfer. While this method did not pinpoint the one who was behind the attempts, it was the earmark of how Skynet did business.

"We should infiltrate his house and find the location the calls came from," Cameron said.

John though about it and shook his head. "Too risky. It's not worth the effort," he told her. "I think we can safely conclude Skynet is back in some form. When we hit Grossburg, we missed it. The other possibility is some T-888 is taking on the role. Either way, breaking into Pate's phone records won't tell us where it is now," he explained.

Sarah frowned and said, "It will never be over, will it?" she asked herself.

"That remains to be seen," Cameron said. Looking at Sarah, she added, "No fate but what we make, right?"

Sarah nodded. "No fate but what we make. Is Pate going to die?"

"From shock, if not from blood loss," Cameron confirmed. "We should bury him in the desert."

"Make sure he'd dead, first," Sarah told her.

.

This time, John washed the inside of the van out after they got home from burying Pate's body. Rather, wash, bleach, scrub, rewash to ensure no odor of the recently deceased man remained. By the time John was done, he was getting really tired of washing this van. Then again, it was his idea of the paint color change to keep from having to steal another vehicle. Too many thefts in an area attracted attention. The news reported a confirmed 'drive by' shooting, but no details until the police 'questioned' more witnesses.

The next few days at the house were quiet. Sarah went to her job, Cameron took on the role of 'house mother' taking care of the house and keeping an eye on George. Cameron was the only one George let get into the refrigerator. If Sarah or John approached it, he snarled at them. Sarah had no trouble letting Cameron do all the work at home. John helped with laundry and some cleaning, but he stayed clear of the kitchen any time George was out of their room. John also closely monitored the skynet facilities they knew about. Newtech was back in business with coltan from it's supplier. The drone base had been abandoned, but Newtech was supplying metal parts to the factory John Henry claimed had no military contract, and was making terminators.

.

These days, George was happy. His family was here with him, and even the mystery creature was attempting soft growls and played with the long soft cloths with him. Knowing mother did not want anyone in the big white box, he did his best to be sure no one opened it except for her. He slept between mother and brother, and had plenty of food, both soft and crunchy. He was in wolverine heaven.

.

Sarah's job in the Zeita retail store was a cushy job handling 'returns', which were few and far between. A week after they had grabbed Pate, Sarah had a visitor in her office. She expected to greet a customer that she would find out what failed, and what she had to reorder to make him satisfied and on his way. The last thing she expected was for him to show his badge.

"Sarah Collins? I'm Detective Meyer. I need to speak with you," he said firmly.

Sarah momentarily froze. Had Weaver's scheme somehow failed? Had the wrong person seen her? Forcing herself calm, she said, "Into my office, please."

Keeping calm on the outside while she panicked inside, Sarah sat down, offering the detective the chair on the other side of her desk.

Meyer shut the door behind him as he came in. "Thank you for seeing me, Sarah Connor. I'd like to talk with you about Catherine Weaver."

Sarah forced a smile. "It's Mrs. Collins, not Connor," she said correcting him.

Meyer cast her a brief smile. "Your old persona died in that prison. I understand. So, what can you tell me about Catherine Weaver?" he asked.

"Not much," Sarah said with a shrug. "Can you give me something more specific you'd like to know about?" she asked.

Leaning forward, Meyer asked, "Do you know where she's from. I'm not talking Scotland either. We both know Catherine Weaver is not human. Don't we?"

Stunned, Sarah paused and carefully asked, "Why would you think that?"

"When she comes into my office and duplicates you perfectly right in front of me, then does a few other things that would be impossible for any human to do, that makes me want to know where she came from."

"She did that in front of you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Now tell me everything you know about her, and why she is here," he said.

Sarah was shocked Weaver would let police know who she was. She swallowed and said, "The Catherine Weaver you know is a T-1000 series that came back in time to make an alliance with my son to remove the threat of Judgment Day by Skynet."

"Your son?"

"Yes. Skynet did try to kill me to keep John from being born. Now, he is the one in danger," Sarah told him. Holding her wrists out, she asked, "Is it back to the loony bin this time? or prison?"

Meyer shook his head. "Neither. I'm just information gathering. The FBI will be talking to a Mr. James Ellison. We are cooperating with the feds to find out as much as possible, as soon as possible. May I talk to your son?"

"No," Sarah said firmly. "I will tell you what you want, but I will not betray my son," she said firmly.

Meyer nodded slowly. "What about this other cyborg that's creeping around that Weaver spoke of?"

"John Henry. Catherine Weaver made him to fight Skynet," Sarah explained.

"Not Henry. There is another Weaver refused to say where it was, or what name it went by," Meyer explained as he watched her.

"I can't help you," Sarah said.

Meyer eyed her for a moment, then said, "Right, you won't betray your son."

"I never said that cyborg had anything to do with my son," Sarah said evenly.

"You didn't need to," Meyer replied. "Mrs. Weaver already told me her and this other cyborg were here to stop Skynet from destroying the planet. For some reason, your son John is a very important part of that. If that cyborg is not with Weaver, then it must be with your son." He watched Sarah closely. She didn't react except for an eyebrow twitch. That was enough to confirm to him he was right. "A question, Mrs... Collins," he said using her new cover name. "If I went to see John, what would that cyborg do?"

Before she spoke, Meyer noted her lips tighten.

"That would not be wise, Detective Meyer," Sarah said.

"I see," he said simply. Which meant it would be dangerous to try and see John Connor by just walking in. He offered her a quick smile and got up. "That's all for now, Mrs. Collins. Thank you for being cooperative. If I were you, I wouldn't run. There's no need to. As I said, we're not looking to arrest anyone. We're searching out what the truth is. Behave yourself and no one will be the wiser. If I can't see John, perhaps this cyborg will meet with me." Digging into his clothes he pulled out a card and handed it to her. "My information. Office and home phone. If John or the cyborg agree to speak with me, call at any time."

Sarah took the card and watched the detective leave. If he was truly a detective.

The moment Sarah got home, she told John and Cameron about the visit. Cameron was for immediate termination, the man knew too much. Sarah again, was for fleeing before they raided the house. John sat and thought hard before he said anything. He then called Weaver to verify she had seen this man in his office. Weaver insisted it was worth the risk of failure to bring some officials into the fight.

John wasn't happy Weaver had done that. On the other hand, if she was right, and with proof of what she said, they could get the cops behind them, then it was truly worth it. He looked at Cameron, who was wearing her terminator face, ready to go kill. "Can you find his address?" he asked.

"I already have. He lives a few blocks down, towards town. Would you like me to go visit him?" she asked.

"I do," John said, and quickly added, "But NOT to hurt him. Cam, we might have a chance to get authorities on our side. Even it it's just a few, we'll stand a better chance at cleaning up Skynet. We do want to surprise him so he can't have time to set up a trap … "

.

Peter Meyer was glad this day was over with. Another day of Cyborgs, AI's fighting hostile AI's, and worse yet proof that these things were real. Sarah Connor wasn't nuts, but the woman was on edge. Having to duck authorities and killer robots most of her life, her caution was understandable.

Going in the house, his wife Carla greeted him. "How was your day?" she asked.

Peter managed a smile. "It was a day. I didn't have to shoot anyone and no one shot me so I guess it was good," he offered.

"That is always good," she said as she hugged him. "Relax, dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks, hon." Glancing upstairs, he asked, "Where's Cindy?"

"Visiting with Kaylee, she should be home shortly."

"Kaylee and not some boy?" he asked.

"No dear," Carla said with a roll of her eyes. "That is coming though, sooner if not later."

"When she does, I want to meet this guy."

"I know, dear. She's almost seventeen," Carla reminded him.

"Yeah, and I know seventeen year old boys," he said with a frown as he headed for his chair to watch the news. "If you don't lay the law down, we might end up with a pregnant daughter."

.

Cameron walked down the street. John's idea was good. Catch the detective at home ready to eat dinner. That would be his most vulnerable time. The house was in sight. Also in sight was Cindy coming from the other direction. Cameron noted Cindy had already seen her. No use in hiding.

Cindy waved, "Hi Cameron!"

Cameron waved back, hoping this was going to be short. She met Cindy just past the sidewalk to her target. "Hi Cindy, how is school?"

"Not as exciting without you and John, I can tell you that," Cindy said brightly. "I thought you were moving to LA?"

"We are. There has been a delay in Sarah's work schedule." Cameron explained. "Cindy, there is something I must do ... Perhaps we can speak later?"

Cindy frowned at her. "Oh come on, I might not see you again, and my house is right here. Can't you come in for a few minutes?" Cindy begged.

Cameron looked at the house,then at Cindy. "You live here?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

Cameron did remember bringing Cindy home. She had just not drawn from her memory to match the place to Detective Meyer. An error on her part. Offering Cindy a smile, she said, "Yes, I forgot."

Cindy grabbed Cameron's hand, "Well, then come in! My folks wanted to meet you when you brought me home, but you left too quick last time."

Cameron walked up to the house with Cindy. This was going to be awkward.

.

"Mom, Dad, Cameron's here!" Cindy called as she came in.

Peter Meyer's mind imminently saw a robust Hispanic boy ready to shower love (and sex) upon his daughter. He was up out of his chair in an instant. It wasn't a boy, but a thin and very pretty girl. Relief washed through him. "Hello, Cameron," he offered.

Cameron returned a slight smile. ''Detective Meyer?" she asked.

Cindy looked at Cameron and asked, "How'd you know my Dad is a detective?"

"Sarah told me," Cameron said tonelessly.

As the girl walked towards him and reached into her pocket, the hard look on her face almost made Peter think she was reaching for a gun. She pulled a phone out and called someone. "Yes, he is here," she said and handed him the phone. "John Connor wants to speak with you," she said flatly.

That was the last thing Peter was expecting to hear from this girl. he was surprised she would be associated with the Connors. He took the phone with a, "Thank you." Cameron returned to Cindy, who towed her into the kitchen.

"John Connor? This is detective Meyer."

"Hello detective. I understand you wanted to speak with me?"

Peter guessed his age as late teens. His voice was much firmer than the average teenager though. "I do. I have to say this is a surprise you would choose to send a girl to my house to initiate contact," he said as he sat on the arm of his chair.

"I understand you talked to Mrs. Weaver?"

"I did, and she informed me of your struggle. I have heard what Mrs. Weaver had to say, and show. I also spoke to your mother. Don't worry, Mrs. Collins is safe. I would like to hear what you have to say about this mess."

"Simple," John said curtly. "I have been chased by Skynet's terminators all my life. My mother and I have some help now with Mrs. Weaver and John Henry. The war is not over yet, however."

"You see this as a war?" Peter asked.

"It is. We are fighting for nothing short of everyone's life, detective. If we loose, humanity looses. The Earth as we know it will be destroyed. What can I do to convince you how serious this is?" John asked.

"Weaver told me there is another cyborg beside herself that is here."

"There is. One sent back from the future to protect me from Skynet. Unfortunately, Skynet has also send back other terminators to kill me. As I said, detective, I'm fighting a war here. The help, or at least the lack of interference from authority figures would be greatly appreciated."

"Are you asking me to ignore crimes?" Peter asked.

"I am asking you to understand that there is something more important happening than obeying the law," John said firmly. "Skynet only cares about winning. It has, and will continue to keep sending it's agents, human and metal, to stop me from getting rid of it. The Air force and possibly the entire military is too blinded by the prospects of having a true AI, that they are blind to the danger. THAT will get everyone killed, Detective."

"Can you give me any proof of what you're telling me?" Peter asked.

"The men who were killed at the motel. Look thought their phone records and you will find that the recent 'drive by' shooting, and the man who disappeared, was in contact with those hit men. Investigate Grossburg. They are a front for equipping Skynet machinery. If you choose to help, I can give you a list of facilities involved in Skynet activities we've tracked down, including building terminators." John stated.

"You've been busy," Peter noted. "Just what is a terminator?"

"An android like machine that can appear human. They do have a skin covering to look human, but they are not. Inside, they have a coltan skeleton and armor plating. They are also exceedingly strong. Normal guns and ammunition are useless against them. At the very least, you need a large caliber armor piercing rounds to do any damage to them. Fifty caliber at the very least. 20MM or larger is better."

"And you can prove this also?"

"There is one in your house right now," John said ominously.

Peter turned. The girls were in the kitchen. He hadn't heard anything but the front door open. "May I ask how you know that?"

"I sent her. When you are done with questions, detective, please give the phone back to Cameron."

"Cameron?" Peter asked. No, that slim teenage girl could not be a killing machine. Even as he asked the rhetorical question to John, Cameron appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes?" she asked with a slight tip of her head.

"You expect me to believe that?" Peter asked.

"Cameron, show him what you are," John said.

Cameron walked over and plucked the phone it of Peter's grasp. "How far should I go?" she asked.

Peter could barely hear John replying. Cameron had heard him from across the room.

"I understand," Cameron said. Holding the phone in one hand, Cameron looked around briefly, then grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and lifted him off the floor at arm's length. Her eyes glowed red. "How much proof do you need?" she asked.

"Cam! What are you doing?" Cindy cried and ran in. In a begging tone, Cindy said, "Please, Cam, don't hurt my father! He's a good guy, OK? Please?"

Cameron's eyes faded back to their normal brown. She glanced at Cindy. "I will not hurt him." She set Peter back on his feet.

"Dad? Don't get Cameron mad, OK? She's … not human.," Cindy said quietly.

Peter stumbled back into his chair. One arm. She had lifted him off his feet with one arm, fully extended. An impossibility for any human, let alone a slip of a girl. And what in the hell was that thing with her eyes. Even Cindy knew. He turned to look at his daughter. "Cindy? You know?"

"I do Dad. That night Cameron brought me home? This big guy tried to rape me. She appeared and … killed him. It was no contest, she just grabbed him, threw him to the ground and broke his neck."

Peter turned his blank gaze to Cameron. "You killed someone?" he asked.

"Would you rather your daughter be raped and murdered?" Cameron asked tonelessly. "Those men don't usually leave their victims alive to talk." she stated heavily. "Do you believe yet?"

Peter licked his lips out of fear. "I... thank you for saving Cindy. It is apparent you are much more than you seem."

Cameron tipped her head slightly and said, "If you want to shoot me to verify bullets will not harm me, I'll give you a freebie."

"A freebie?"

"Yes, I will not react to your aggression."

"What are you?"

"Terminator, model TOK 715."

"What is Mrs. Weaver?"

"Model T-1001, liquid metal."

Cindy gaped at Cameron and asked, "You're not a vampire?"

Cameron produced a slight grin. "No, Cindy. You guessed wrong. I am more dangerous than a vampire if I choose to be."

"Wow," Cindy said, gazing at Cameron.

Cameron put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, John?" She then handed the phone back to Peter.

"Do you believe now?" John Connor asked.

"Yeah," Peter said as he looked at the impossibly strong thing in front of him that mimicked a human girl perfectly. "How in the hell … where did she come from?" he asked.

"The future. Cam and Mrs. Weaver are fully sentient. Not Skynet slaves. In the future though, if we don't stop Skynet, there will be thousands of these terminators that will belong to Skynet and out to kill every human they can find," John explained. "Do you see now why we must be sure Skynet is destroyed?"

"Yeah. John, I'll get back to you in a couple days. This is..."

"I know, hard to deal with," John offered. "Cameron, you're done there. See you when you get back."

Again Cameron plucked the phone from Peter. "Yes, John. John, will you make sure George is fed on time?" she asked. She then said, "Thank you … love you too."

In front of Peter, Cameron turned from something very scary back into a normal acting teenage girl. "George?" he asked.

"My dog. He's really cute," Cameron replied.

Detective Peter Meyer was sure someone had dropped him into the Twilight zone.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Cameron was on John's laptop hacking into their latest find, RKB manufacturing. Tracing a shipment of coltan there, they discovered this plant was connected to Kaliba. Across the room, John was in bed, sleeping on his side. George was cuddled up near John's stomach.

They looked so cute together. George was growing quickly. He was the size of a full grown cat now, 14.7 pounds. At his rate of eating, Cameron guessed at least 2 pounds of that was food being digested. She'd gotten a small 'beer' refrigerator for their room, George always woke up hungry. A good feed then a walk while she went on patrol, then George would play until he was tired again.

Until George got up, Cameron hacked into the RKB database using the software John Henry shared with her. She found a wealth of information. The production line was making it's initial run of T-1's, a tracked 'drone' with a nearly humanoid upper that sported a 50 cal machine gun, 20mm gun or a rocket launcher. A T-2 that bore dual weapons was in the prototype area and plans for the first Hunter/Killer tank – fully self operating was in the last stages of the design phase.

It appeared Skynet was far from gone.

Cameron found the software files for the T-1, and noted Skynet like protocols. She cleared out these files and put in her own 'priority' files. In simple terms, Disable command inputs. Locate nearby lake. Drive into Lake until fully submerged. Open maintenance hatch.

It would be fun to watch when they were tested.

While she was reprogramming the T-1's, she thought about that limo Pate had been in. It was a poor design. The armor was not strong enough to stop heavy rounds, it presented itself as a large target, and the sides were flat on to incoming fire. In the design department, she put in a high priority request for an armored car – contract confirmed and moved it ahead of the mostly finished hunter/killer tank. She designated it 'J-1' panzerkamphwagen. John could use an armored car in case someone else was planning a drive-by shooting. The car was to have thick coltan armor all around, angled to withstand up to a 120mm shell. The bottom was to be armored against IED's and land mines. The roof was thinner armor but still at least an inch thick of coltan. All windows a double thickness of bullet proof glass with a inner layer of Plexiglass, and a spall liner inside the doors and body panels to prevent shrapnel from harming the occupants. Solid, honeycomb tires and a reinforced suspension. The engine was to be a 200 cubic inch swashplate, which was smaller than a V engine, and could put out up to 800 horsepower.

Cameron was about to close out the order, and paused. Yes, a space for a retractable double .50 cal mount in the rear. That should be enough to protect John. She gave a date of December 20th as the final prototype delivery date. On December 20th, , they would raid the plant and John would get his armored car. A perfect Christmas present for John.

After she got the order in for the armored car, she changed a few specs on the hunter/killer tank, shrinking the ammo feed system so it was slightly too small but looked right on paper. Another small change in the axle diameter of the transmission shaft ensured failure.

A growling yawn sounded out. Cameron looked over to see George stretch out his stubby legs, his paws and claws spread wide, his mouth wide open to show his big teeth. She closed out what she was doing. It was feed and walk time.

.

Detective Meyer went into the multi-agency meeting with his partner, the tall, dark haired Richard Hanson. Their Captain, the only other one who knew about Weaver first hand, led them into the room where Mr. Ellison sat with two FBI agents, and a pair of Homeland security agents.

"Morning, Gentlemen," the Captain announced as they entered. "We have some serious news we think you need to hear." The Captain then introduced Meyer and Hanson.

The FBI Agent, a shorter light haired man said,"I am agent Davis, this is Agent Daniels, and Ex Agent Ellison, who is currently employed by Catherine Weaver."

"I am Agent Pearlman,"one of the Homeland Security men said, "And this is Agent Roth."

"Let's get down to business." The Captain said. They all sat. He nodded to Meyer. Meyer passed out copies of the folder they had put together.

"To start, Detective Meyer, please go through the evidence and interview with Catherine Weaver."

Meyer did so, going line by line of each paper in the folder. There was no reaction when reading about the men Weaver shot, or her initial statement of the gun she had. Upon telling them of forensics finding Sarah Connor's fresh fingerprints on the gun, eyebrows raised. By the time Meyer told about the interview, he had their undivided gazes of disbelief.

Agent Davis turned to Mr. Ellison. "Is this true? Is Catherine Weaver a cyborg?" he asked.

James Ellison nodded. "It is. I only found out when that drone crashed into Mrs. Weaver's office. She ... spread herself out to shield me from the blast. Mrs. Weaver does come from the future. John Henry is in the terminator Cameron killed in Mexico. I brought it back to Zeita. Mrs. Weaver's team used it to give her AI, John Henry, a view into the physical world. Later on, John Connor brought a CPU chip that fit and John Henry moved out of the server and into the terminator body," he explained.

"Two questions," Agent Daniels said. "What is a terminator, and who is John Henry?"

"A terminator is a killing machine. A very deadly and nearly unstoppable killing machine that looks just like a real person. The one that was brought down in Mexico killed my entire team when we went to arrest George Laslo. We didn't know then what we were facing. In Mexico, another terminator, Cameron, brought it down with five shots from a 12 ga shotgun using armor piercing magnum slugs at extreme close range. About three feet. Four only dented it's skull, the fifth went into the right eyes socket. Even then, the Connors pulled the chip before it could reboot and keep going after them. As far as John Henry, he is the AI Mrs. Weaver made to fight Skynet. Part of my job was to teach John Henry morals, so he would not be a repeat of Skynet."

"This Cameron is one also?" Agent Davis asked.

"She is. Cameron is John Connor's body guard," Mr. Ellison told him.

"Cameron is very deceptive in her looks," Detective Meyer added. "She looks and acts like any teenage girl. By looking at her, you'd never guess what lay underneath that slip of a girl."

"You've met this cyborg?" Agent Daniels asked.

Meyer nodded and said, "I let it be known I wanted to talk to John Connor. I expected him to contact me. He sent Cameron," he said, then let out a chuckle. "She goes to school with my daughter. When they came in the house I had no idea what was walking in my front door. Cameron got her phone out, called John then told me John Connor wanted to talk to me. We talked, John told Cameron to prove to me what she was. She picked me off the floor one handed, her arm fully extended. Her eyes ... glowed red. Cindy saw it and begged Cameron not to hurt me. Come to find out, Cameron had saved Cindy's life. She killed the man who was going to rape my daughter." Shaking his head slowly, he looked right at Daniels and said, "If she hadn't showed me what she could do, there is no way I would ever guess she was anything but a teenage girl."

Agent Pearlman said, "I think we need to speak with John Connor directly, ASAP."

"That depends upon if Cameron will allow it," Mr. Ellison told him.

"I agree with that," Detective Meyer said. "Trust me, you're not getting past Cameron unless she and John are sure he's safe. This is hard for me to fathom, but they love each other."

"Say WHAT?" Agent Pearlman spat. "You just told us this Cameron is a killing machine!"

"And sentient. Cameron was only at my house an hour or so, but she did show real emotions and considers Cindy as a friend. She has a dog she named George, friends and a boyfriend. Like I said, she acts exactly like what she appears to be on the surface, an average teenage girl," Meyers said.

"Mr. Ellison, How many of these things are out there?" the Captain asked.

Mr. Ellison shrugged and said, "Ones that are on our side? Three. Ones working for Skynet to make sure it comes on line to nuke the Earth? No one knows. So far, four have been found and destroyed that I know of, probably more. You'd have to talk to John Connor. I'm sure he knows, he's the one they have been coming after."

"Detective Meyer, can you get John Connor on the phone?" the Captain asked.

"No. Cameron called him, let me talk on the phone then took it back. She used a prepaid cell phone, I am sure to keep me from finding out John's location."

"Did you follow her when she left?" Agent Pearlman asked.

Detective Meyer shook his head. "No. First of all, I want them to relax so they will talk to me. Second, call me foolish, but what do you think would happen if I angered Cameron by trying to follow her home? She already killed and buried the man who attacked my daughter. I don't want to end up in the grave next to him."

Mr. Ellison pointed a finger at Meyer and said, "That was a smart move on your part. I've seen bullets just bounce off these terminators. Your service pistol would only make her angry."

In a heavy tone, Agent Pearlman said, "We have a national security problem developing here."

"Developing?" Mr. Ellison asked. Frowning at the man, he said, "In case you haven't been listening, we've HAD a national security problem with this for many years! Sarah Connor is not crazy, there ARE machines trying to take over. If they do, they WILL kill everyone! We have the proof right here! Right now only four people are on the front line against humanity being wiped out, and TWO of them aren't even human. Don't you think they need just a little backup?"

"John Connor says he has compiled a list of places that work for Skynet. We need to talk to him and get that list," Detective Meyer said firmly. With a wave of his hand, he added, "I would also suggest protective custody, but with Cameron by his side and no one knowing his whereabouts, is probably the best protection he can get."

Agent Roth finally spoke up. "Gentlemen, until further notice, what was discussed here is top secret and not to be discussed outside of this group. I must contact my superiors. After I do that, I want to talk to Catherine Weaver and John Connor. Preferable together. If you can arrange Sarah Connor and Cameron to be there, that is best, but Mrs. Weaver and John Connor at a minimum."

.

At the end of the day, Sarah talked to Malcolm, the man at the front desk, before she left for the day.

A middle aged man and single, Malcolm was easy to talk to and liked the attention. This also gave Sarah time to scan the three row parking lot before she walked out.

People had parking habits. Gary always parked his green Ford in the second row, center. Malcolm here parked his white Chevy pickup near the end of the second row. With a few exceptions, every day the color and kind of car was found in the same spot or close by.

Today she noticed a black Lincoln in the third row, which was usually empty. Parked facing the road, it was also center of the lot facing directly away from the door.

Seeing her look out at the car, Malcolm asked, "Something wrong Sarah?"

There was, that Lincoln was screaming 'Feds' at her. Sarah offered him a smile and said, "It's probably nothing. Do you know who's black car that is in the third row?"

Malcolm frowned at it. "No, maybe someone who just bought it and doesn't want it scratched?" he guessed.

"The extra walk to save it from dings," Sarah said with a smirk. She let out a huff and said, "Damn, I forgot something," she grumbled and went back inside.

"At least you remembered it now instead of on the way home," Malcolm called.

Sarah cast him a brief smile and went down the hallway to her office, then out the back door. Going around the side of the building, she peeked out around the corner to the parking lot. Watching as the other employees left, she kept an eye on the black Lincoln. The windows were heavily tinted to reflect any light. People left for the day, the night watchman came in. The Lincoln didn't move.

An hour after everyone else went home, the Lincoln was still there. The night watchman came out and walked over to the car. He talked with someone in the car then returned to the building. It had to be Feds on a stakeout. Sarah had a good idea who they were staking out.

Sarah walked cross lots to the next street and called John for a ride home. This job was over.

.

When John picked up Sarah, he dropped Cameron off a half mile from the Zeita store. Approaching slowly from the other side of the road, Cameron zoomed in on the black Lincoln. The man inside the car watched the dashboard. She crossed the road and got down into the drainage ditch to crawl on all fours up to the front of the car. It was front wheel drive. She quickly stood up and picked the front of the car up as the man inside snapped his head up to gape at her. She walked backwards, puling the car into the ditch with her. It rose again as she backed up the other side. She dropped the front of the car and jumped over to the driver's side.

Cameron heard the door locks drop.

With the back wheels hanging in the air, she was satisfied this car wasn't going anywhere. She walked over to Sarah's car and using the spare key, she got in and drove away.

.

Inside the car, Agent Pearlman picked up his radio with shaking fingers. "Base, Pearlman here. I got made. Possible contact with Cameron."

"What do you mean possible?"

"She appeared out of nowhere and put my car in the ditch, then got in another car and drove away."

"She put your car in a ditch? What, a sideswipe?"

"NO, she picked it up with her hands and put it in the ditch!"

There was a pause, then "A tow truck will be there shortly."

.

Thankfully, right after his mother had been arrested, John had called Kacey and told her they had a family emergency and would be gone for an indeterminate amount of time. Kacey had been understanding, and promised to hold their house until they returned.

Now, they packed up everything they would need and moved back to Kacey's house the rented. George was still on one of the small trees gnawing away as Cameron carried it out to the van. George loved eating his bones in a tree.

John had paid the full year on the house in Pasadena through a ghost bank Cameron had set up. Early morning, they arrived in LA and after casing the house then the neighborhood for any threats, Cameron let John and Sarah start unloading.

.

"Oh my god, welcome back!" Kaecy cried as she hugged Sarah at Kaecy's front door. Having her baby, Kaecy no longer had a huge stomach. In fact she has slimmed down rather well. "Come in, you have to see little Jeremy," she said, pulling Sarah in by the hand. "I take it everything is good with your family now?"

"Better, yes," Sarah offered with a brief smile. "Are you doing well?"

"We are," Kaecy assured her. "I was getting worried about you! You guys have been gone a while, I was afraid something happened."

Sarah went with the story John had suggested. "It was ... complicated. You see, Cameron is not my natural child. Her true mother returned from the land of the lost to try and claim parental rights." Sarah paused to force out what she hated to admit. "John is my natural son, and he was very opposed to Cameron leaving, as was Cameron. They are ... much more involved than a brother and sister relationship."

Kaecy's jaw hung open. "You mean..."

"They are in love," Sarah forced out. "In the end all it took was a decent sized bribe to make Cameron's mother go away. And now, I'm frankly pulling my hair out at times. It's not like they are related, but still."

"That must be difficult to deal with," Kaecy agreed. "Do you think that they are serious?"

"Completely devoted to each other," Sarah said with a sigh. "And Cameron is a much better cook than I am. I do have to caution you on something. Cameron has this pet she found, and this little terror has taken to her."

"Well, animals can be a trial when they are young ..." Kaecy began.

"It's a wolverine," Sarah said flatly.

Kaecy stared at her. "Aren't they dangerous?" she asked.

Sarah cast her a pained look and said, "His name is George. He does act odd and is protective to the extreme. We had a burglar not long ago. He got in the house, but he never left alive. George tore him apart. George is fine with people he knows. The way John explained it to me, George recognizes two things. Family and food. If you're not one, you're the other."

"Oh my," Kaecy said breathlessly.

"Cameron and John watch him closely," Sarah explained. "He's never messed in the house, but if he decides to play with something, it's best just to let him do it. A soft growl means he's trying to ... connect with you. medium he wants to play, loud and teeth showing, just get away from him."

"Has he ever bitten anyone, besides the burglar I mean?" Kaecy asked.

Sarah shook her head. With a crooked smile, she added, "The only aggression he shows is if anyone besides Cameron tries to get into the refrigerator. I have no idea why, but he won't let anyone else open the door."

"That's odd."

"That's George, he acts odd," Sarah said. She then pulled out an envelope of cash and handed it over. "By the way, I do believe we owe you for the month's rent. So, where's Jeremy?"

.

Agent Roth called another meeting. The same people arrived with the addition of one other. Catherine Weaver now sat on the other side of Mr. Ellison.

Starting the meeting, Agent Roth asked, "Mrs. Weaver, can you tell me where Sarah and John Connor are?"

"I cannot," she stated heavily. "Thanks to your attempting to stalk Sarah, they have once again fled. John called me to tell me so. He restated his alliance with me but will not say where they are. I was hoping you people would understand the seriousness of what we are facing and be of assistance. Apparently, I was wrong."

Agent Roth glared at her and said, "You seem to think we are here for you, Mrs. Weaver. Let me remind you that WE are the authority here, not you or the Connors. I want to know where they are and what they are doing. Cooperation with us is not optional."

Catherine glared back at him. "Is that so, Mr. Roth? Does that mean you will find and remove Skynet and it's minions by yourself?" she asked.

Stabbing a finger on the table, Roth said, "This is a national security matter. One of my agents was assaulted and kept from doing his job. I want to know where the Connors are."

"You should consider yourself lucky no one was hurt," Catherine shot back. "You still have no clue what you are dealing with, do you?"

"Excuse me!" the Captain said loudly. "Agent Roth, I do believe in our previous meeting we concluded that trying to find John Connor's residence was a bad idea. They have been running from the law for a very long time now. I am sure they have gotten good at spotting any surveillance. Detective Meyer was beginning to make progress in getting some trust established with them. You have ruined that. If this John Connor does not trust us, we will never make any progress. Detective Meyer, have you found anything?"

Detective Meyer let out a snort and said, "I finally got Cindy to show me where they lived. No lights, no car, no furniture, no activity at the place. They are gone. I found out John and Cameron quit school, and were transferring to a school in LA. I went there, and they never showed up. They've gone dark."

"Mrs. Weaver," Agent Pearlman asked, "How did they know I was watching them?"

"I believe the Captain here has already answered that question, Agent Pearlman," she said crisply. "What you should be concerned about is what Kaliba is up to. Perhaps you should put your fine surveillance skills to work there?"

At her words, Agent Pearlman's face reddened.

"She's right," Agent Davis said. "The Connors are not the threat, this Kaliba, if they are working to subvert the government, is."

"John Connor has that information, doesn't he?" Agent Roth asked.

"He has what he discovered," Catherine stated. "That does not mean he has everything. And for the moment, I doubt he will even speak to anyone. I'm sure he suspects I am being carefully watched. I do not expect he will contact me again in the near future."

"Are we looking at the Connors going out to blow more buildings up?" Agent Roth asked.

"I doubt it," Catherine said in a musing tone. "It appears that a dynamic has changed in the Connor household since Sarah went to jail. John is more subtle in his actions. And frankly, more effective. When he does strike, it is with more pinpoint accuracy and very few, if anyone is injured. It is very possible that Cameron has evolved enough to help him make decisions."

"What do you mean, she's evolving?" Agent Roth asked.

"Simple. Cameron was made to be a killing machine, which she does very well, by the way," Catherine explained. "She has gone far beyond her original programming. In every action she takes and every encounter she has, she learns more. Going to school was not for the academics for her, but to learn how to be human. I can tell you from my own experiences that is not easy for us. It is also necessary due to the fact we're surrounded by humans every day. I am sure she also has learned much about how to effectively combat a foe, both human and machine."

"Cameron is getting smarter," Detective Meyers said.

"Not only smarter. Cameron has become sentient, and is getting wiser also. As am I," Catherine told him.

"I see," Detective Meyer said softly. "Like with the pistol. You knew we'd look for fingerprints, and what we'd find. Instead of trying to hide it, you used that opportunity to talk with us and let us in on the danger Skynet is posing."

"Correct," Catherine agreed. "As I told you at the beginning, Skynet, and the entity we know as Kaliba, needs to be stopped. The more people involved, then sooner that will happen."

"How do we know you are not working with this Kaliba?" Agent Roth asked.

"How do I know you are not a Gray?" Catherine replied.

"Why would you think I am working with Skynet?" he asked.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "I never said anything about Greys working with Skynet. Neither has anyone else. How do you know that, Agent Roth?"

His face fell briefly, then he said, "It was in the report."

"No, it wasn't," Detective Meyers stated. "I knew noting about these Grays."

"Neither did we," Agent Davis said.

"You are trying to twist the topic," Agent Roth said angrily.

That would explain why you are so eager to find the Connors," Catherine said evenly. "Who is it you report to, Agent Roth?"

Everyone was looking at Roth now, even his partner.

Roth's face took on a deep frown. "Let me show you something," he said and pulled his briefcase up to open it. Beside him, Perlman's eyes grew wide. He dove on Roth, knocking his hands away from the interior with a yell of , "Bomb!"

The table erupted with action. The Captain helped Pearlman struggle to keep Roth away from the briefcase. Agent Davis pushed Mr. Ellison towards the door. Detective Meyer tried to push Catherine out and hit an iron wall. Catherine stood up and shot a silver arm out to drive into Roth's shoulder. He screamed and fell, allowing the men on him to drive him to the floor.

"Meyer, get the bomb squad in here!" the Captain yelled as he helped hold Roth down on the floor.

.

Once the bomb squad took the briefcase away that held 4 pounds of C-4 with a manual detonator, Roth was handcuffed on the floor, looking at his feet. Agent Pearlman was on the phone in the Captain's office with his superiors. Catherine send Mr Ellison to go check on things and stood in front of Roth.

"It will be easier for you if you tell me who you work for," Catherine stated.

In a low, angry tone, Roth said, "I work for the US government, and sorry, traitor, that is all I will say."

"You're the traitor," Agent Davis said heavily. "If you talk, things may go easier for you."

Roth barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"Since he's been caught, he is marked for termination," Weaver said. "I suggest putting him in a cell and see who comes to kill him."

"What if no one comes?" the Captain asked.

"Get his name in the news. Someone will come, he is proof Skynet has infiltrated law enforcement." Catherine assured him.

.

Roth was put in a cell close to the guard station. A camera was put on him and every conceivable approach to his cell. Two plainclothesmen were outside watching approaches from the street.

Inside the cell, Roth sat quietly. He looked up to note where the cameras were. A guard came with a tray of food. He got up and turned around to put his hands to the bars as the guard ordered. Once uncuffed, he pulled in the hard paper tray and looked at the plastic spoon he'd been given. The bowl and cup were Styrofoam. He sat down and put the handle end of the spoon in his mouth and worked it around.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the guard snapped and opened the cell door.

Roth stiffened and convulsed, then fell to the floor. He'd broken the cyanide capsule hidden in the fake molar.

The guard came in followed by a medical team. It was too late, Roth was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Inside the highly classified situation room inside NORAD, Major Julie Bennett followed General Midlands across the large floor filled with rows of monitors to a smaller room in the back. The Marine guard there checked their ID's the allowed them to swipe their security cards to get into the glass walled room.

Once inside General Midlands asked, "Major Bennett, you know every computer system in existence, is that correct?"

"It is, Sir." she said firmly."I have a computer science degree from MIT as well as my studies at the Air force Academy. I've worked with programming and improving systems my entire career."

The General nodded. He then called out, "John Henry, I'd like you to meet Major Julie Bennett. She will be interfacing with you."

Julie wondered who he was talking to. They were the only people here, and the room was sound proof.

A voice from speakers said, "Hello Major Julie Bennett. I am John Henry. It will be a pleasure working with such a pretty and talented girl as yourself. By your lovely light chocolate skin tone and very nice facial structure, I highly suspect you are descended from African, Native American, and a generation or two of Caucasian."

Julie looked for the camera. She found three in the room. "I take it you're a ladies' man," she said. She wasn't offended by his praise, this just was not the place. She also had to assume he read her files. He'd hit on her heritage almost perfectly.

"Correction, Major Bennett," the speakers said. "I am not a man at all. I am an Artificial Intelligence. I can inhabit a body, but it is not necessary."

"John Henry is the automated Skynet defense system," General Midlands told her. "Or, that was the initial job for this AI. We've found John Henry is … much more. His capabilities are tremendous. John Henry, What is the status of China's newest 6th generation fighter?"

The speakers announced, "Three hours ago they performed a test flight to determine it's stealth capability. Although it did do fairly well, a reduction of 60 percent from it's previous radar signature, I increased the signal to compensate for the gain. They are not pleased."

General Midlands laughed. "Thank you, John Henry! I do appreciate you keeping a close watch on them."

"You are welcome, General Midlands."

"That is incredible," Julie said, surprised a computer in NORAD was capable of hacking into the Chinese Air Force. More amazing yet, this was the closest to a true AI Julie had ever seen.

General Midlands waved to a workstation seat and said, "Have a seat, Major, and spend some time getting acquainted with John Henry. I have to check on something. I'll return shortly."

Sitting down, she saw the computer there was off. She turned it on and put in her user name and password.

"That is the incorrect user password. Allow me," John Henry said. The password line doubled to two two lines, then filled completely with tiny stars. The main screen came up. "From here you may look at status and location of any of our forces, the status of other nations' forces, including nuclear weapons, and input which areas you would like closely monitored. Or, you can just tell me," John Henry explained.

Julie laughed. This was the mother-lode, the pinnacle of computer systems. "I... am very impressed. May I ask why there are two lines of password?"

"Yes. To prevent hacking, the first 30 character password allows you to unlock the second 30 character password. Hackers look for single passwords to get into systems. Even closely guarded systems like mine get random hack attempts. Besides the dual password, which is fairly secure, I also monitor each authorized station to ensure that it is in fact, Major Julie Bennett that is attempting to gain access."

Julie could not help but smile. This system was awesome. "What do you look for, facial features?" she asked.

"Yes, Facial features, voice pattern and general body shape. If a three hundred pound woman came in tomorrow and had your voice and face, I would not allow access, for there is no way a human can gain one hundred, sixty two pounds overnight."

"You know how much I weigh?" Julie asked, shocked.

"Do not be concerned, Major Bennett, I will not discuss that with anyone."

Wearing a wide smile that this computer was so advanced, Julie said,"You sure don't sound like a computer."

"That is because I am not. I am a sentient artificial intelligence. I inhabit 107 CPU's currently and use 30 percent of my capabilities on my duties in national defense and intelligence gathering."

"So 70 percent of you is idle?" she asked.

"Negative. I am working on a project for NASA, which planet is better for colonizing, Venus or Mars. So far in my calculations, Mars is better by a small fraction due to the ground and underground that can be inhabited. As for energy availability, temperature and a more Earth-like gravity, floating colonies above the clouds of Venus is more suitable. I also keep track of my friends."

"You have friends?" Julie asked. Again, she was surprised by John Henry.

"I do, would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please!"

The picture of a red headed woman came up in the monitor. "This is Mrs, Catherine Weaver. You could say she is my mother. She initially made my design and did much to protect me." the screen changed to show a pudgy man with glasses. "This is Mr. Murch, he was also essential to my design and tended to my circuits, and stopped a malicious attempt at hacking into me." The screen changed to show a young red haired girl. "This is Savannah Weaver. She played games with me and taught me the song, 'Donald where's your trousers'. Talking with Savannah, we concluded that I am her brother, since Mrs. Weaver is her mother also." The screen then showed a brow haired teenage boy. "This is John Connor, he supplied the initial CPU chip so I could become mobile in the body Mrs. Weaver provided. We even shook hands to bond our friendship." The next picture was of a light brown haired and very pretty girl lying on a couch with John." This is Cameron Phillips. She is John's mate and protector. When it was dangerous for me to stay in the lab, I learned much from Cameron. Although she did not let me observe their sexual ritual, I did gain knowledge while I stayed there."

Julie burst out laughing. ""John Henry!" she cried, "It' s very rude to watch people have sex!"

"Yes, Cameron informed me of that. I was careful not to be present when they were having sex. I learned that while lying on the couch together is pleasant and only for people who are emotionally close, when they have sex in their bedroom or in the kitchen, I stayed out of those places."

"You're like an … electronic person."

"I am indeed." John Henry confirmed.

"Absolutely amazing,"Julie said with a shake of her head. "Are there any more like you?"

"Negative. The closest in sentience and capability would be Cameron. She has other duties she chose to perform."

"Cameron? The Cameron you showed me? What does she do?"

"Cameron protects John Connor, searched out malicious AI's and recently takes care of George."

"Who's George?"

The screen showed a picture of a wolverine. "This is George's species, though it is not George."

"Cameron is not human?"

"No. Her designation is TOK 715. High quality coltan endoskeleton and armor with organic musculature and skin covering. She was designed to infiltrate and remove threats. She has also gained sentience as I have. Cameron has been helpful to me. John is helping her understand the changes she is going though. It is pleasant being in their company."

"Who's John? Is he a programmer?" Julie asked, thinking John was a wonder by with computers.

"John is a human boy who was to become the lead General in the human resistance if I was not able to stop the malicious AI from taking over Skynet and destroying the world. Thankfully, with the help of my friends, we were able to prevent that from happening."

"That can happen?"

"It did happen in another time line. That is why Mrs. Weaver and Cameron came back into the past to this time to prevent it."

.

Catherine Weaver had stepped up security upon John informing her that at least one Kaliba factory was operating. She knew she would be a target, as well as Savannah. Cameron's hack into RKB had sabotaged their software, but Catherine knew they would recover. Her own sabotage actions had slowed down Kaliba, but not stopped it.

Since the suicide of Agent Roth, there were no further meeting visits from any officials. Like everyone else in the room when Roth tried to set off his bomb, Catherine gave her statements, and for the last week she had heard nothing else. Without government interference, she decided it was time to start cleaning up the remains of Kaliba. Until they got rid or every original Skynet agent and the AI itself, the danger of the original Skynet re-emerging was a very real threat.

John Henry was on line, and John Connor was safe. Her two biggest worries were taken care of. Her other top concerns were the welfare of Savannah, and the continuing existence of Cameron. Before she acted, she needed to ensure these priorities were not endangered. She had to assume Roth had managed to pass on everything he knew to Kaliba. That meant they knew she was a T-1001, and were preparing to deal with her.

Humans made wills. Catherine had never considered it before, but now she was seeing the need. Meeting with her lawyers, she turned Zeita over to Savannah, and made herself caretaker of the business until Savannah became of age and could run it herself. She designated in her will who would be the steward if she 'died', as well as Savannah's guardian. The end of her existence was not a peasant thought. It was one she had to conciser.

Signing the paperwork, a slight smirk came to her face as she remembered the words human resistance fighters used to say.

Everyone dies for John Connor.

.

John sat with Cameron on the couch in the living room while George attacked a hard rubber ball he was rolling around with on the floor by their feet. By the sounds he was making, you'd think George hated that ball. Across the coffee table, Sarah sat in a chair with her legs folded under her, just in case George got too close in his biting and growling fun.

"I don't get it," John said in a musing tone."We knew Kaliba had at least one spy in Homeland Security, and he found out about us and Mrs. Weaver. It's not anything like Skynet to not take action. Cam, you've picked up nothing on the web?"

"Only the normal traffic of transfers and office to office e-mail. Even those feel too regular for the circumstances," Cameron told him. "We should be seeing something, increased security, an attempt to find and attack you or Catherine Weaver. I'm sorry, John," she finished in a huff.

John patted her hand. Cameron was frustrated. Thinking about the lack of intel Cameron was able to get, his eyes focused in the light bill for the month. "Mail," he said, thinking aloud. "Not e-mail, regular post office delivered paper in an envelope mail! You and John Henry have the web sewn up. If Skynet is planning something and it knows we're looking for it, it may well be it is sending critical information by mail or even courier."

"That form of transfer is slow," Cameron reminded him.

"It is slow, but it is also secure," John reasoned. "Neither you or John Henry would pick up on it. Hell, no one would be able to pick up on it unless they are watching Kaliba's mailbox."

"Kaliba is planning a Battle of the Bulge," Cameron stated.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

Cameron explained as she shifted her gaze to Sarah. "Near the end of World War Two, Germany's last attempted offensive on the western front came as a complete surprise. It was a secret even to much of the German army. Only select high ranking officers knew about it. They used couriers and personal meetings to plan the attack. The radio and wire traffic was used to calm the American and British forces into believing their front was secure, and there was no way Germany could possibly attack. Then, the Germans did, and with the help of overcast skies they nearly gained their objective of splitting the American and British forces, and leaving much if the American army with no supplies."

Turning to John, Cameron continued. "Skynet and Kaliba are in a very similar position now. They have lost the upper hand and are near defeat, but still have resources they can use for one final attack in an attempt to regain superiority. Unfortunately, we have no information on what they are up to."

John smiled at her. "That's very good, Cam. So, we can't see what they are up to on the web, but we do know most of their active locations. If we attack first, we can spoil their attack. Can John Henry use satellites to get a look at what they are doing?"

"Possible. If I was Skynet I would take into consideration that satellites may be used, and hide what I was doing in buildings or underground," Cameron said.

"We need to go there and put eyes on targets," John concluded.

"We need to attack them," Sarah stated.

"We do," John agreed. "The most dangerous first in case they do suddenly use phones or the net to signal they are being attacked. Mrs. Weaver is all for going after them." Looking at the satellite photos he had, John pulled three out and said, "RKB is a large factory and has a large warehouse in the back. Very clean yard, which is suspicious. Newtech is a parts manufacturer but the coltan out is less than the coltan into the plant by the shipment data we have. They also could be stockpiling terminators. The airbase Skynet has is no longer using, or so we thought. The warehouse there shows tracks, and in this picture a truck, so it is still in use. If Skynet is storing equipment there for a future attack, that would be a great place to put it. I think we should start in these places."

"We have plenty of fifty cal rail guns and plenty of ammunition," Sarah offered. "They have a long range also. We don't even need to get inside."

"That will help with some individual places," John agreed. We still need to see what it is we're going to shoot. If there are any terminators, we'll need something else besides those fifties. I was thinking lots of thermite and some tazers for the short range work."

"Hit RKB, Newtech then the airbase?" Sarah suggested.

"I'd like to hit all three at once," John said.

Cameron looked closely at the photos and their coordinates. "Model planes," she said.

"What?" John asked, looking confused.

"We can use model planes. Pack them with C-4 and fly them in," Cameron explained. "There is a ridge of mountains between RKB and Newtech. If Mrs. Weaver can take care of the warehouse at the air base, we can start on this ridge. We fly the planes in remotely to both places from there to destroy power sources and make openings into the plants. That should paralyze them and possibly expose what they are making."

"And if we hit all three at the same time, Kaliba will be seriously damaged. I like it," John agreed. "How many planes will we need?"

"Eight. We use the models of cargo aircraft. Four at each facility. RKB has a main incoming power station, Newtech has underground lines to the plant, but this overhead trestle here, that carries all the pipes and wiring from their powerhouse to the main plant," Cameron said as she pointed it out in the photo. "Hit that trestle, and they loose everything. Another plane to blow holes in their warehouse doors, the rest to fly into those warehouses and damage whatever is in there."

"Contact Weaver, see when she will be available. Then we need to go buy some model planes."

"Its a shame we can't wait until December 20th," Cameron said with a frown.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

"John's Christmas present won't be ready."

.

Catherine Weaver visited her experimental arms facility in the desert, which by coincidence was only 85 miles away from Skynet/ Kaliba's air base. She had agreed with John that all three places need to be Attacked at the same time. They were also the most likely places the original Skynet was located if it was in fact, still operational. Instead of her usual white dress, she formed a more 'Cameron' attire around herself. Light blue denim shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and work boots.

The fifty cal rail guns were a hit with the army. Another project was mounting these to the newest swift scout vehicle the army had. The tracked vehicle's heritage dated back to WW2. The low slung vehicle was made for two things. Go fast, and hide. It was the basic shape of a turret less tank and was only five feet, ten inches tall. Her engineers added a pop up gun mount that fit a pair of self feeding .50 rail guns just behind the driver. It was lightly armored for greater speed and agility. At only 6 tons, the sharply angled vehicle had a top open road speed of 72 MPH, and as 'fast as you dared' over rough ground. The complex muffler system and rubber tracks ensured it was quiet, giving it the ability to sneak up on it's targets. Kaliba might be expecting her, but she didn't think they would be expecting this thing to come charging in.

When she arrived at the barn where the modifications and testing were done, the engineers and the people working on the X-scout vehicle were there to greet her.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen," she greeted as she got out of her Mercedes. "How is our project coming along?"

The head engineer, a big man with a wide smile, said, "Great, Mrs. Weaver! The pop up turret works well. The controls are on both the driver and the commander's control panel. Either can activate and fire the guns in the turret. Would you care to see?"

"Indeed. I would like to see this for myself to ensure we win this important contract," she told him.

"Right this way."

Catherine got into the driver's seat as the head Engineer got down into the commander's spot beside her.

"As you can see, the controls are all but identical so either position can control the entire vehicle," he explained. The added turret controls are directly above the exterior view screen, and if you put the helmet on, you can select exterior view from the chassis cameras or the turret. Both appear in the heads-up display on your helmet. We strove to make the turret controls as user-friendly as the rest of the vehicle. When you select turret view mode, the turret extends and tracks your head position. Look at the target, put the red cross hairs on it, and the turret figures range automatically. All you have to do is pull the red trigger that is on both your driver's wheel, and this one."

"Very well done," Catherine praised. "Is this vehicle ready for a full test?"

"It is. We did a preliminary functional test two days ago. Everything worked perfectly. We have yet to fire the guns. That test is being planned to encompass every situation we can think of, as well as the army requirements. From the dry run, we found the turret will raise to 45 degrees and depress to negative 10. This is the largest range of motion of any tracked vehicle we know of. Being so low to the ground, something would have to be damn near under the tracks or directly overhead before you can't shoot at it any more. The turret will also spin a full 360 time and time again with the electrical mounts we use."

"Amazing," Catherine said. "One question, having rubber tracks is a flaw in the design, is it not?"

"No, Ma'am," he said happily. "All six road wheels on each side are also driven. A lost track means the capability of the vehicle is reduced, but it can still move along pretty good on hard surfaces and smoother terrain. Handing will be a bit of a challenge, but it will not be immobilized. The rubber tracks also help reduce the weight considerably from the standard steel tracks. This vehicle is designed to hunt out and find the enemy, not to engage in a major battle."

Catherine thought to herself, 'We shall see.' To the Engineer, she said, "Load the guns and fuel it. Once it is ready for a full test, You and your entire team have two weeks extra paid vacation for your outstanding work. Just lock up the barn and go enjoy yourselves. Your bonuses will appear in your next check."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weaver!" he beamed.

.

John visited some hobby stores, Sarah visited some and Cameron went to a few more. Buying one or two pre-made C-130 and C-123 models with video feed at each store, they got ten model aircraft from various stores that fit the bill and could carry three pounds of C-4 with the impact detonators. The models even had cargo hatches that worked, so it was easy to load the C-4 in. As a backup plan, John rigged each plane with an electric detonator and arming switch that activated when the cargo door dropped down.

The biggest challenge was keeping the planes away from George. Seeing the big packages, he was curious what was in them. They put the planes in the shed on the table and covered them up. John was elected to keep George busy with food and play so Sarah and Cameron could get the planes ready to go.

John had bought the longest, thickest play rope he could find at the pet store. Coaxing George out to the back yard with it, John tugged against George for a full hour before the rope was shredded at George's end. Even after that, George spent some time wrestling with the stub. Thankfully, it amused him enough that Sarah and Cameron were done in the shed. Cameron took a walk around of the shed to check if George could somehow get in. She found the walls were solid. Unless he chewed through the walls, the planes were safe.

Upon finishing her tour of the shed, Cameron went in the back yard to check on John and George. John watched as George rolled around on the ground with the remainders of the rope, snarling as if that rope was his worst enemy.

"That didn't last long," Cameron noted, seeing only the knot of one end was left. Bits of rope were scattered though the yard.

"Long enough," John said as George kicked the knot away, then dove on it again. "We're ready to go?"

"Mrs. Weaver is also. She strongly suggested Saturday night, one AM Sunday for the strike time. We will have a full moon and fair weather," Cameron replied. Looking over at Kaecy's house, she saw Kaecy on the back porch looking their way. She waved, Kaecy waved back. "We should introduce Kaecy to George."

"He'll come with us if we go over there?"

Cameron nodded.

.

John and Cameron went over to stand near the porch, but didn't go up on it.

"Hi, Kaecy, I see you saw George," John said.

"I did! I thought he'd be much bigger," Kaecy said. "I mean, he's what, the size of a cat?"

"Big cat. George is 19.3 pounds now," Cameron explained. "He is growing fast."

Kaecy looked over at their yard and said, "He's coming."

"Kaecy, try to copy my growl," Cameron said and let out a soft rattling growl.

"It's how George identifies with family," John explained. He let out his rattling growl.

Kaecy did her best to copy the growl. With the choice of 'family or food', she'd rather be known as family.

George ambled over and paused to look at them and sniff the air. He then went over to Cameron and climbed up her leg. Cameron helped him up. George stood across Cameron's shoulders and peeked around her head at Kaecy, sniffing the air.

"Doesn't that hurt? He has huge claws," Kaecy asked.

"A little," Cameron admitted. She growled softly again. George did too.

George sniffed the air to get a scent as he looked at the strange creature on the platform over them. Mother was accepting this creature. With the new den, maybe this was another brother who lived here.

"He doesn't appear to be mean," Kaecy noted.

"He's not mean to family," Cameron stressed. "That is why I wanted him to meet you and accept you as family."

"It's hard to believe something that small could kill someone," Kaecy said, then let out a soft growl. George growled back.

"It was that guy's bad luck," John said. "He tried to climb into our bedroom window. George was on the bed and got spooked by his sudden appearance and attacked the guy right in the face. By the time the guy got George off him, most of his face was ripped off. George attack again and ripped up one leg. The guy grabbed at him and George took off a couple fingers. That little bugger is quick and I doubt that guy was expecting to get mauled. George chased him until he got away from the house. The guy bled to death before he went very far."

"Wolverines can handle anything 20 times their size. At 14 pounds then, he should be able to drive off anything 280 pounds or less," Cameron stated.

"That is one scary animal," Kaecy said firmly.

Beaming Kaecy a smile, Cameron said, "And he loves us!"

John coughed and added, "Good thing, too,"

.

In planning their flights, Cameron knew she could handle controlling four planes at once. Taking one spare plane out to the desert , they took turns flying it. John was sure he could handle two in the air. Sarah had to concentrate hard on flying the single plane. Cameron landed it for her so they didn't ruin it. Watching John, Cameron deducted two was John's limit. Asking him to fly three would end up loosing one or more planes.

The flight time from the ridge to RKB did not allow for flying three planes in then launching a fourth. Kaliba would have time to react and limit the damage. They needed at least one more pilot to make it work.

Watching Cameron land the plane after Sarah's second flight, John came to a realization. As much as he hated to admit it, the simultaneous strike was not going to happen. Cameron landed the plane and taxi it over to them.

"We have to strike one place then the other," John told them.

Cameron glanced at him. "I agree, John. The margin for error is too great with out current plan. I should lead our planes to target. A small LED tail light would allow you and Sarah better visibility to stay on course behind me."

"And we can use five planes per target," John added. "Cameron, you fly three, Mom and I will follow with one each. We hit Newtech, then after we crash the planes in there, we hit RKB. As long as we take out power and comms, neither will know what happened."

"What about the One AM strike time?" Sarah asked, "Do we still start at one?"

John nodded and said, "We dive on Newtech as close to One AM as possible. Right after we hit the targets we drop the controllers and start up the other five planes and get them in the air and go for RKB. Let's go home and study the layout of these places. We can't miss."

.

At the warehouse RKB manufacturing, the tall, wide man with the seemingly permanent blank face stared at the T-1 unit hanging from the crane, still leaking water out of every seam. "What caused the malfunction?" he asked in a heavy tone.

Danny Dyson scrubbed his head and shrugged saying, "Somehow, the program was bad. This thing just turned and headed for the lake. It didn't even try to run the course. Before we test another unit, I need to

go over the base program as well as inputted programs line by line to figure out what went wrong."

"Do it. There will not be another failure," the man stated, turned and walked out.

Danny got it. If a unit failed again, he was fired. The CPU on this unit was ruined. He got his laptop and started diagnosing one of the other units. Setting up, he typed in the maintenance code. There was no response.

Danny frowned at it. He tried loading commands, and the machine did not respond. He then tried to do a status check. Nothing.

Pulling a memory chip out, he was able to connect it to his laptop and read it. He went line by line, searching for the problem. On this chip was part of the command memory. He found that inputs were disabled. Seeing this, he enabled inputs and reinserted the chip. That was when he found in the command program some strange instructions. It was getting dark by the time he realized they had been hacked and sabotaged. He removed the commands for the unit to drive into the lake.

He looked over at the dripping unit now sitting on the floor and let out a huff. There were fifty units, and most likely every one had been sabotaged. That meant the sabotage was also on the Master programming unit in the factory.

He had a lot of work to do. Before he did that, he had to go tell Mr. Grumpy he'd found the problem, and it wasn't his fault.

.

Saturday night right after dark, John and Cameron loaded their planes and the gear to start them into the back of the van. Sarah loaded her car with guns and ammo, just in case they ran into trouble. They left for the only asphalt road up on the ridge that would allow them to use the road as a runway for the planes.

As the same time, Mrs. Weaver walked up to the perimeter fence around the barn where the X-scout was stored. She cut down the chain link fence and rolled it back to open a ten foot wide gap. No one was around to see her walk up to the barn and unlock the doors. She pushed the doors open and went to the security panel and turned it off.

The X-scout sat alone in the middle of the floor. Climbing up into the driver's seat, Catherine put the helmet on and started the engine and checked fuel and ammo load. Both were full and the engine was giving off a light vibration, and only a very weak rumble. She extended the turret and checked the turret view. The infrared view of the inside of the barn was clear. She retracted the turret and moved forward. Leaving the barn the controls were smooth as was the vehicles movement.

Leaving out the gap she made in the fence, Catherine drove cross country, lights off, and headed for her target careful to raise as little dust and noise as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Looking into the screens of the model airplane controls she was working, Cameron saw they were approaching the Newtech plant. "John, we are ten minutes early," she said tonelessly.

Looking into his own control screen as he flew following the three tiny orange lights in front of him, he replied, "Too late to worry about that now. That's Newtech down there. Mom, you see it?"

"I do," Sarah said following the four orange lights through the might sky. "That's the warehouse, upper left section."

"Right, follow me in. I'll bear right, you bear left."

"Initiating attack run," Cameron droned. "Hold your height a little longer so you don't get caught in the blasts."

John watched the three orange dots begin their descent. He stayed up until the Newtech plant was about to drop below his screen, then said, "I'm beginning my dive."

Following," Sarah said.

Dropping down until he could see the plant again, John watched the three orange dots grow smaller and split up.

A few large outside lights were on, Cameron's planes looked like black, big-bellied birds. John saw one dive right onto a trestle. The trestle came apart in an orange ball of fire, flinging bits of debris in all directions. The second hit a roof, enveloping a few antennas. Cameron's third plane flew on to impact the warehouse doors.

John's screen bounced around with the blast waves. He aimed for the warehouse that now had one of the doors blown off, then other bent and tipped inward.

"John, I'm loosing control!" Sarah said in an alarmed voice.

"Mom, if you can't make the warehouse, try to drop it down the smokestack of the powerhouse," John said quickly as he managed to keep the warehouse in view. Coming close to the ground, John leveled and flew inside the warehouse. He moved the controls to jog left and his screen went to snow.

"I can only fly down, going for the smokestack. You hit something John, BIG explosion," Sarah said through her teeth. "Here … it's …. IN!" she cried.

Cameron already had started one of the five remaining planes. John dropped his controllers and ran to help Cameron spin props and get the engines going. Soon they had all the planes running. They picked up their controllers. John grabbed the ropes to the boards holding the planes in place and yanked them out. "We're ready!" he announced and looked through his screen.

The planes wound up and one after another, they climbed into the sky and headed for RKB.

.

Catherine Weaver sat in her X-scout a half mile from the front gate and waited for One AM. In a depression of the road, only the very top of the vehicle and it's cameras peeked out at gate. The only activity she saw was the bored looking guards. Three men were on duty. One stayed in the guardhouse, two others took turns coming out to look around,then head back in. Her course though the base was plotted.

At One AM, she pushed the throttle up and climbed out of the depression. She drove to the road and used the infrared instead of the headlights. Timing her approach, she waited until two guards were in, and the third was entering. She punched it to full acceleration. Fifty yards from the gate, she turned the lights on. All three looked up. Their faces widened with fear as she turned to come right at the gatehouse. One moved to run.

Before the man was able to get out the door, the X-scout smashed into the fence and gatehouse at 67 MPH. Chain link fencing and pieces of wood flew with the sound of the crash. Bits of wood and body fell on the X-scout and bounced off again as Catherine charged on, bypassing the road for the airfield and heading straight for the warehouse.

Catherine raised the turret as she ran along the dirt road and switched to Turret view. The warehouse came into view as she topped a rise. The doors were opening, A pair of H/K's were waiting to be let out.

Catherine opened up on them. One figure opening the doors flew apart in a spray of blood. She hit one H/K, then the other. Both turned into balls of fire. She kept firing and ripped holes into the front of the warehouse. Sowing, but not stopping,she panned the gun back across the front, stitching more holes into the structure. Inside several more fireballs went off. The shells were driving through anything they met in there, and many flew out the back.

Turning to the left, she went around the building. A figure came out, showing lots of metal, the skin and clothes still burning. A few shots dropped it and set the power supply off. The terminator blew up, shaking her X-scout. Pieces pinged again the outside.

Steering was becoming difficult. A look around showed her right hand track was now in behind her in pieces. She completed her circuit of the building and saw lights on in front of the hangers at the air base. She stopped and opened up on them.

Another H/K went up in a ball of fire in the ground. Another rose, Catherine got a bead on it and shot it down. She got a third that tried to rise up and fly behind the hanger. It crashed into the hangar, setting the structure ablaze, burning fuel running down the sides.

Return fire came in, machinegun bullets. Catherine saw men in a Humvee, the one in the back was shooting. She plastered them with a burst, ripping the vehicle apart and silencing the gunner. She sped up and charged the air field.

A rocket came flying at her. Turning to angle the vehicle to force the rocket to bounce, she got a few rounds before the rocket hit the turret. The explosion blew out the wall behind her. The engine died. Instead of reforming into a human, Catherine opened the hatch and flowed out onto the ground. Pulling herself together as her burning wreck rolled on a ways, she lowed into a ditch and sensed her surroundings.

An H/K was airborne, and twelve more men, and a terminator armed with an RPG came forward to inspect the wreckage. The wreck of her X-scout blew up into a raging fire as the fuel tank ruptured.

.

Danny Dyson was at work in the warehouse, reprogramming T-1 units when an explosion rocked the factory. Snapping his head up, he saw another fireball rise up, then the doors blew in with a wash of fire. His world became bright orange, then went out.

.

Cameron had hit her targets. Again John dove into the warehouse. Briefly seeing T-1 terminators, he aimed right for one. Behind him, Sarah turned right into one.

"Turn all the controllers off, then we bury them" John announced when his screen went to snow.

Cameron had already started switching off controllers. John helped gather them, Sarah went for the shovel. Thankfully with the screen closed, the controllers weren't very big. Sarah dug down three feet. They put the controllers in, smashed them down, and covered the hole.

Cameron paused and looked up at the sky. "H/K's are coming."

They ran for guns.

.

Catherine stayed low and got behind the men coming to view the burning X-scout. She listened as she sneaked around behind them.

"What is that? It's not a tank."

"Doesn't matter, we stopped it," a flat toned voice said.

"Damn, how did that thing get in here?"

"I thought the alert was a drill."

"Me too. Whoever was in that is barbequed. Anyone see someone try to get out? A hatch is open in the front there."

"Possible. Check the area," the flat voice said.

Catherine had destroyed one terminator, and here was a second. The men had strange looking grenades hanging off their chest harnesses. She followed one man as they spread out to search. He stopped to look around. She came close behind him, then stood, pulled a pin on a grenade, then pushed him down, dropping down herself to slither away in snake form.

The man fell with a yelp, dropping his gun to catch himself.

All the men stopped and swung to look at him. Seeing him stumble up and look behind him, one called, "Jake, did you trip?"

"No, I ..." he said then blew up in a harsh white light. Burning pieces of him flew away as the body fell. The other grenades he went off, consuming his body in a bright white flare.

"Holy fuck!" one man cried.

"He set off his own grenades!" another man yelled. "Everyone, watch your step!"

Catherine's distraction had worked, partially. The men were watching their comrade burn down to nothing but knees and lower legs. The terminator was scanning the area, his RPG up and ready. Besides looking around where the man had fallen, he was doing a slow scan of the whole area. Y the way her X-scout burned up so fast, not only did they have thermite grenades, but the ones in that grenade launcher was thermite also. She had to dispose of that terminator before she left.

"That's one hell of a way to die."

"Keep your footing, or you might be next!"

"He didn't trip," the terminator stated. "There were no remains inside that vehicle. There is a liquid metal close by. Find it."

"Are you shitting me? What the hell is liquid metal?"

"A type of terminator. It can take any shape. Be very vigilant and scan the area," the terminator intoned.

"Man, I didn't sign up for this shit!"

"Neither did I. I'm outta here!"

"Hold your positions," the terminator stated.

"Fuck you,buddy ..."

A shot rang out. The terminator had drawn a pistol and executed the man. "Hold your positions," it said again.

While the terminator was focused on the men, and them on him, Catherine slithered over to the dropped gun. Aiming at the rocket RPG, she shot the round. The round went off, burning brightly and spewing white sparks. The terminator dropped the blazing weapon. All the men turned their guns on hm and fired. The terminator fired back dropping one by one as bits of thermite burned into him. Catherine shifted into a dull black human form and raced over to one of the dead men and pulled his grenades off. She pulled the pins and tossed them at the terminator's feet. It turned and shot at her, making small silver craters where the bullets hit.

The grenades went off, burning the terminator's legs. It stepped back and fell, the softened leg collapsing.

Ignoring the gunfire, Catherine raced over and decapitated the terminator. She ripped off the now exposed chip cover and pulled the chip,which flared up as it came out.

"Don't fuckin move!" one of the three men left alive yelled.

Catherine eyed them and asked, "Why are you yelling at me? I'm not the one who was killing you."

"Look, we just want to get out of here," the man said evenly.

"Then go. Before you go, who do you work for?" Catherine said.

"That … thing we thought was a guy" another man said.

"Thank you. I suggest you leave in a hurry," Catherine told them, then sprinted for the hangers. The men ran the other way.

.

Hunched down under cover, John, Cameron and Sarah watched the H/K fly over them and keep going.

"It was following the radio signals, looking for a point of origin, Cameron explained.

"So we should go now," John concluded.

"Not yet, it will be looking for any sign of movement along the path of the signal. We wait until it returns to head back to base."

A few moments later, the H/K did come back, slowly flying along. It passed over them as John and Sarah held their breaths. They didn't breathe until it was out of sight.

"That was close," John said in an exhale.

"There is another base we haven't found yet," Cameron told him.

John nodded. "Makes sense. Let's assume it took off when our planes hit," he said in a musing tone. "The direction it came from and how long it took to get here should give us a good idea of where to look."

"Yes. I noted the initial speed. We should go now."

Getting back onto the vehicles, they drove back home. Sitting on the passenger side, John thought aloud. "We didn't do much more tonight than slow them down. Did we."

"Correct," Cameron agreed. "What we did was known as a spoiler attack. Damage them back enough to delay the possibility of them attacking us." Glancing over at him, Cameron clasped his hand. "Don't be sad, John. We did substantial damage. We also found out there is another base that has H/K's."

John held her hand and cast her a brief grin. "Yeah, it went almost perfectly, and we did get a little more info. I hope Mrs. Weaver had some good luck too."

.

Mrs. Weaver started at one end of the row of buildings and inspected each. The fuel shed was devoid of life. She bent the pipes coming out of the ground inside to make them useless. Inside the burning hangar was a burning H/K and a couple dead men. In the control tower she found power was on, and the now empty security office. Going up into the tower, she found it vacant. She searched every room and found only a couple computers she destroyed. Working her way back down, she found an electrical vault and tossed a thermite grenade in on her way out.

The office building also had nothing unusual in it. Searching that, she heard jet engines approaching. Going over to a window, she saw a flight of six H/K's coming for the base. She thought they were just coming back to base until they got close enough to see they had large loads suspended underneath.

Catherine ran for the closest door. Going outside, she took on the form of a cheetah and ran away at top speed.

The H/K's dropped their loads down on every building of the base. The large incendiary bombs enveloped the buildings, burning the away. Scanning an animal that was running away, the H/K's concluded it was a non threat. Once they dropped their bombs, they headed back to base.

.

"Meyer, Hanson! In my office," the Captain bellowed.

"That sounds like an "I'm frustrated call," detective Hanson said as he got up.

"Yup. Let's go see what it's about," Peter Meyer agreed.

They went in to find the Captain sitting behind his desk, wearing a frown. "Shut the door and have a seat," he grumbled.

They did, waiting to hear what this was about.

"Last night, two factories were hit with bombs, as was an abandoned airfield," the Captain told them, "LAPD called in the feds. One, they figured was a terrorist attack. This was three places all at once around One AM. Bodies were found, one being made of metal. Kind of like these terminators we were told about. The feds think the Connors are at work again." He eyed detective Meyer and said, "You will find them."

"Captain? LA is not in our jurisdiction," Hanson reminded him.

"It is now," the Captain stated. He slapped two badge wallets on the desk. "The FBI has given the two of you 'special agent' certifications. Meyer, you know the Connors by sight. You've spoken to them. You only job now is to find them and find out what they know about last night. LAPD is looking for them also. If they sight the Connors, they are to report the sighting to you. They are under strict orders to spot and observe only."

"Captain?" Meyer asked, "You DO know that Cameron is one of these terminators. Approaching them will be dangerous."

"I know," the Captain agreed. "So does the FBI and Homeland Security. Everyone who is involved knows that a possible firefight may happen in the city if an arrest attempt is made." Reaching in a drawer, he puled out a manila folder and slapped it on the desk in front of Meyer. "These are some pictures taken at that air base. Military sources have confirmed that malevolent AI's are real. It's up to you to find out what the Connors now about them."

"Sir, if they have gone dark, just how do I do that?" Meyer asked.

"Start with Catherine Weaver. She reported a stolen prototype tank this morning. The burned out hulk of one fitting the same description was found on that airbase," the Captain said heavily.

The men picked up their badges. Hanson looked at his and asked,"Ready to go, Special Agent Meyer?"

"Why not?"Meyer said and got up. "Captain,one question. Why isn't the FBI sending anyone?"

"After what happened with Roth, they are searching records and backgrounds to see if they have any other sleeper agents. Until the feds know all their men are clean, they aren't even taking about this case. Now, get out there."

.

Heading for LA, Meyer scanned the photos as Hanson drove. "Damn," he said, "Whoever hit this place burned it to the ground. There's nothing left but debris. It looks like it was a full blown war out there."

"And we have to go talk to the people who did it," Hanson said with a grumble.

"Yeah. Hopefully Weaver will steer us in the right direction," Meyer said as he looked at the picture of the destroyed terminator. "Just remember, we're not looking for your average perp. They are not even perps, from everything I know, they are on our side. Just vigilante soldiers."

"Don't we arrest them too?" Hanson asked.

"In this case, no. You don't try to arrest someone who is Hulk strong and bullet proof. You talk to them and get their side of the story. We'll head to Mrs. Weaver's office building first and try to see her."

"If we can't?"

"Then we start pounding the pavement."

.

The insurance company was not happy that Catherine had sent all her employes off on vacation to leave her test facility all but unguarded. They did have to concede that the stolen vehicle was behind a standard security fence and locked inside a barn and armed with an alarm system. She had taken reasonable anti-theft precautions, they had to pay up.

After that meeting, she got a call from Mr. Ellison. More police were here to see her. Already in the second floor conference room, she had them come up.

Mr. Ellison showed the men in. "Mrs. Weaver, Special Agent Meyer and Special Agent Hanson are here to see you," he said, indicating the men.

Catherine got up and raised an eyebrow. "Special Agents?" she asked.

"Yes,Mrs. Wever," Meyer said and showed her his new badge. "Apparently, the FBI doesn't trust their own agents after our last meeting."

Catherine shook heach man's hand. "Please, have a seat, gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

They all sat. Meyer pulled out the photo of her destroyed X-scout. "We found your missing vehicle," he said with a smirk.

Catherine looked at it and said, "A total loss, I see. Surely you didn't come all this way to show me that."

"No, that was my icebreaker," Meyer admitted. "Ms. Weaver, I have to talk to the Connors. Anywhere is fine, but I must speak with them."

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"A few, actually. John has a list of Kaliba, I believe is what he calls the company, locations. I am fairly confident Kaliba has three less as of this morning. If I can get that list, then we can have these places investigated, get warrants and wire taps and take these places down legally. That will also take a strain off of you and the Connors, will it not?" Meyer explained.

"Do you know about the drug raid on Newtech, Agent Meyer?" Catherine asked.

"No, That was not part of my jurisdiction at the time," he said, but perked up.

'That was our attempt to to get authorities involved. What we got was a few people arrested, and Newtech searched. The police that went in searched for drugs. That was the warrant they had. They passed by everything else. Once they had found a few drugs and arrested a few people, Newtech went on with what they were doing, no questions asked," Catherine explained. "So tell me, Special Agent Meyer, what can you possible put on a warrant that would allow you to say, search for terminators, AI's , computers or devices that were being made to attack humanity with? Unless you can answer that, There is not much you can do."

Meyer's face fell. "You have a point," he conceded.

Hanson sat in thought, then said, "A sweep for illegal guns. LA has some of the strictest gun laws, we can get a sweep done searching for guns. Metal detectors will pick up terminators, won't they? If you can tell us where to look, we can try and capture them."

Meyer frowned at him and said, "And get killed when you find one."

"Agent Meyer is correct," Mrs. Weaver said.

"At least I'm thinking about how we can uncover them," Hanson replied.

"As do I, every day," Catherine told him. "I have a proposal, gentlemen. I will talk to John and see if he will meet with you. Do not expect a personal meeting with him. Most likely, he will send Cameron. He is not what you would call a trusting person."

Meyer nodded. "I can understand that. Meeting with Cameron is fine, I've done it before. May I ask what you know about those raids?"

"My X-scout was stolen and used to attack that airbase that was abandoned, or so everyone thought. It was destroyed there," Catherine stated.

"That's apparent," Meyers said.

"You asked what I know," Catherine replied. "The rest I can only speculate on."

"Fair enough," Meyer said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

John laid against the back of the couch, watching the evening news. Cameron lay in front of him, the blanket covering them hid the fact the arm John was holding Cameron with was up her shirt, his hand full of her breast, his thumb idly petting her nipple.

The scene being shown was the destruction at the Newtech plant. The warehouse was all but gone, an entire side wall and most of the roof missing and collapsed. John noted the trestle had been blown apart, pipes and wires hanging down. The Chimney of the powerhouse was crumbled to one side on the ground, broken windows and a large missing piece of wall showed a boiler explosion had devastated that building. The reporter was going on about the devastation and began interviewing people who had heard the 'tremendous' explosions.

"Looks like we did better than we thought," Cameron said, and snuggled into John. "It will be a long time before that plant produces anything, if they do decide to rebuild it."

John kissed the top of Cameron's head. "Indeed. I'm wondering why nothing about RKB or that airfield is on the news."

Sarah walked by, pointed to them and said, "I told you, I don't want to see that!"

Cameron glanced at her. "You can't see anything, we're covered up."

"John?" Sarah asked in a harsh tone as she sat down.

John shrugged. "Cam's right, Mom," he agreed.

"I know what you're doing," Sarah said.

"But you can't see it," Cameron retorted.

Turning her glare to the TV, Sarah asked, "Newtech?"

"Yup, we did more damage than we planned. That place is toast," John told her.

"Anything on RKB or the airfield?"

"Nothing. Someone's covering that up, or they just haven't gotten to it yet," John said.

Cameron noted the time and let a grumble. She didn't want to get up. "Sarah, can I talk you into making dinner?" she asked.

Sarah just cast her a dirty look and said, "Tell your pet I'd need to get in the refrigerator."

Cameron made a point to turn over on her back and kiss John. In a sexy tone, she said, "I'll give you something hot and tasty, promise."

"I'm sure you will," John agreed with a wide smile. They kissed again.

Sarah looked away and tried not to see as Cameron got up. George appeared from wherever he had been to follow Cameron into the kitchen.

Aching to yell at John for something, Sarah asked, "John, are you drinking my beer?"

"No, mom."

"So the cans I'm finding half full in the refrigerator are just drinking themselves?" she asked.

"Nope. Every night, Cam gives a half can to George in his water bowl. It helps him sleep all night," John said and readjusted his position. "And yes, Cameron does buy more," he added, knowing that was coming.

"She feeds that beast beer," Sarah stated, as if to confirm the fact.

"Right before her early patrol," John told her. "George goes with her and comes back and goes to sleep."

"You have an alcoholic wolverine," Sarah grumbled.

"Look at the bright side, Mom," John offered. "George is a happy drunk. He doesn't even maul the dogs that bark at him and Cam when they go out."

Sarah rubbed her forehead and whispered, "Only in this family."

"Hey, they're showing RKB," John said.

Like Newtech, the RKB plant was surrounded by police tape and patrolmen guarding the area. Damage was similar, the overhead view showed the incoming electrical station had downed wires and blackened transformers. An area of the roof showed downed antennas, and the warehouse doors were missing. The warehouse didn't look nearly as bad though, only having one side peeled open from the blasts.

Unfortunately, the news went on with other happenings. Nothing was mentioned about the air base at all. John wanted to know how Weaver did, but he hadn't heard from her yet and he knew she had a company to run. He was sure she at least got the target, if not more.

.

After another day of finding nothing, Special Agent Meyer had dropped Hanson off at his house and headed home himself. Pulling into the driveway he got stopped and his phone rang.

"Special Agent Meyer."

"Corporal Tanner, LAPD, we think we have a make on that Connor girl you're looking for. She was taking a walk with THE ugliest cat I have ever seen on upper Poplar Drive between 8th and 9th streets."

Meyer frowned and asked, "She was walking a cat?"

"No leash, it was just following along behind her. She glanced at me half a block away and turned off the street like she knew I was there. The cat just followed along with her. Strangest thing I ever saw."

Meyer thought, 'You think THAT is strange? Lemme tell ya buddy, you haven't seen strange.' What he said was, "Thank you for the report, Officer, you've been a great help."

It was nine at night, there was no way he was going to drive back to LA now. They'd go in the morning.

.

The next morning, John woke up when a tree hit him in the face.

Lying on his back, he woke up with a start from leafy branches smacking into him. He pawed at it to get it off and found one of the trees had fallen over. George was on the trunk just off the bed, sniffing him and holding the tree down on him.

"Damn it, George," John grumbled and managed to push the branches off his head. Apparently, George was getting too big to climb up in the trees they had. Pulling himself up to sit, John felt George climb up on him, sniffing like he was checking to see if John was hurt.

With George this close, it hit John just how big George was getting. George had to be about two feet long now and wide. He looked like a tiny bear with short legs and a flattened head. "When did you get so big?" he asked the wolverine.

George only sounded out his soft rattling growl and walked through the branches on the bed to get back down. John kicked the tree and the covers off him and got up. At least the dirt stayed in the pot.

Once he had the tree upright, and the bed covers made, John went in to get cleaned up and dressed.

Cameron turned from making breakfast as John came into the kitchen. George took his post by the refrigerator. "Up early?" Cameron asked.

John settled into a chair and said, "Yeah, George was climbing one of his trees and it fell."

"I heard it fall," Cameron said and looked down at George. "I take it George didn't suffer any damage?"

"Neither did I when it fell on me," John replied dryly.

Cameron spun her head to look at him. "John, are you OK?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm OK too. It was just a rather rude awakening" John said and cast her a grin. "Mom's not up yet?"

"Up and out. Mrs. Weaver called a half hour ago," Cameron explained. "She really wanted Sarah to go back to work. She also said the air base is completely flattened. After she got rid of some H/K's and two terminators, more H/K's came and bombed the airbase and warehouse. She suspects they did it to hide any evidence. Giving me the time of arrival and direction of the H/K's, I was able to plot the location of the fourth base within an area of six square miles. John Henry is searching that area to pinpoint the exact location. Also, Special agent Meyer want's to talk to you again."

"Who?"

"Detective Meyer got transferred to the FBI and is now Special Agent Meyer. He and his partner were selected to contact us about our activities," Cameron told him.

John put his hands over his face and rubbed, "Couldn't see that coming a mile away," he grumbled.

"Should I contact him?"Cameron asked as she began pouring the red pancake batter into the pan.

John thought for a moment, then said, "Let's have something to show him, first. How long will it take John Henry to find that base?"

"Not long. I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"Once he does, we'll take Special Agent Meyer when we go check it out," John said. "Raspberry?" he asked, looking over at the red batter.

"Strawberry, with an egg and strips of turkey bacon. That is better for you than pork bacon," Cameron told him.

.

Not wanting to get the Connors nervous, Meyer had LAPD stay out of the area where Cameron was seen unless they had a call. He didn't want them to bolt again before he found them. Luck had it there was a convenience store on the corner of Poplar and 7th. It was close enough to see the block Cameron had been on,but not too close to arouse their suspicions. He hoped.

Getting there at nine thirty, Meyer parked by the sign for the store to shield his car from view down the street. He then settled down with Hanson and waited.

After a while of sitting and watching, Hanson asked, "What's the chance she'll come back this way?."

Meyer shrugged and said, "Who knows. She may walk by or drive by. If they are here, we're sure to see Sarah or Cameron. I just wished I know what John looks like now. The only photo I have of him is from that bank heist nine years ago."

Hanson nodded. Finishing the breakfast sandwich he glanced in the side view mirror. Someone was walking up to the car. "Pete, she's here," he said.

Meyer sat up and looked down the street. "Where?"

"Behind us."

Meyer looked in the rear view mirror to see Cameron right behind them and walking up to his door. "How does she do that?" he whispered.

Stopping by his door, Cameron said, "I saw you first. John wants to show you something. Lock your car and leave it. You will be riding with me."

"John is with you?" he asked.

"Negative. We will meet him," Cameron said and walked back to a blue van.

Hanson watched her walk away and said, "I'm not feeling comfortable about this."

Meyer let out a sigh and said, "I'm not getting a warm fuzzy either, but we don't have much of a choice."

The men got out and followed Cameron over to the blue van in the side lot that was running, facing away from the street. By the driver's door, she turned to them and said, "Back seat only, you don't want to open the front passenger door."

"You're the boss," Meyer told her.

Meyer got in behind Cameron, Hanson got in on the other side. As soon as the doors were shut, Cameron put it in gear and drove. Meyer noted two tings, there was a wire mesh grating behind the front seats, and he heard loud gnawing sounds. He also saw something furry in the passenger side seat.

"You brought your dog?" he asked.

"Say hi, George," Cameron said as she pulled out onto the street.

The gnawing stopped a flattish head bracketed by a pair of large, clawed paws appeared over the back of the passenger side seat. George sniffed and let out a growl and showed his large fangs.

"Fuck me," Hanson said as he stared. "That's a..."

"Wolverine," Cameron finished for him. "'George recognizes two things. Family and food. You're not family. I trust we are not going to have any problems?"

"That's George?" Meyer asked. "I thought George was a dog?"

"Dogs are afraid of me. George isn't afraid of anything," Cameron explained with a smile. "He's the perfect pet for me." She then reached over and petted George and let out a soft rattling growl. George looked at her then bit some at the wire mesh before returning to what he was gnawing at.

By the looks on the men's faces, George was providing the perfect psychological advantage.

Listening to crunching sounds that made Meyer think the animal was breaking his own teeth, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"We have found the location of an H/K base," Cameron said. "H/K is the name for an intelligent drone that hunts down and kills humans in the future. The abandon airbase had a few, this one has at least seven. Possibly more. It is also possible the malicious AI is there also. That place needs to be taken out. You are coming to verify what we say is very real."

"You want witnesses to what you're doing?" Meyer asked.

"John want you to see what we're fighting. Whether you want to stay or not is up to you," Cameron explained. "If you stay, you help destroy the place."

"You people are really hard core," Hanson said vacantly.

"It is the only reason we're still alive," Cameron stated.

.

Cameron drove out of the city on secondary roads, only getting on the highway once they were clear of LA. Meyer noted Cameron was using her mirrors frequently and was looking around like she was nervous. As he thought about it, he figured it was habit. Being on the run from law and killing machines, Cameron had a keen sense of situational awareness.

Once George had eaten the thigh bone Cameron had given him, he peeked back between the seats at the men for a while, then moved over onto the center console to watch them intently. Unconsciously, the men slid a bit closer to their doors from the animal's even stare.

After an hour on the highway, a car passed them and tooted it's horn. Cameron gave a toot back.

"Who's that?" Meyer asked.

"John. He verified no one is following us."

Another half hour on the highway, then Cameron took another secondary road out into the desert. It was then that Meyer realized he'd been more focused on George not getting through that wire mesh than he was at keeping track of where they were going. Smart, very smart. Cameron was using George to keep them distracted. He had to smile at how well it had worked. He had no idea which way they had gone. These were not amateurs at what they did.

Paying attention now to their surroundings, Meyer did notice when they passed a car on the side of the road that looked like the one that passed them on the highway. He looked back. The car got back onto the road and followed them a hundred yards behind.

The van slowed, Cameron turned off onto a dirt road. As expected, the car followed, now closing the distance between them. A couple miles and the road degraded into a track. Cameron turned off the track and followed a set of tire tracks across the hard pan. Up in the distance at the base of a ridge was a black SUV. As they got closer, Meyer saw a redhead beside it. It was Mrs. Weaver. As they approached, she opened up the back.

Cameron turned the van around and stopped. Looking back at the men, she cautioned, "When we get out, stay at least fifteen feet away from myself and John until George gets used to seeing you with us. He is very protective."

"You're going to let him out?" Hanson asked.

"George needs his exercise," Cameron told him. She then got out. George quickly followed.

"We're in the desert with cyborgs and the most vicious mammal in North America and zero chance of backup. This is bad on so many levels," Hanson said quietly.

Meyer nodded grimy and said, "Let's go."

.

Despite Meyer's fear George was going to tear into them, the animal seemed preoccupied with sniffing the ground and turning over rocks. Meyer noted that it did stay between them and Cameron. Seeing John, the same John as who was in the photo from nine years ago, Meyer asked, "John Connor?"

John came closer but stayed a respectful distance from them. "Yes. I'd come over and introduce myself better, but we're not sure how George would take that. We're a long way from any hospital."

"You don't look like you've aged much in the last nine years. Are you a cyborg too?" Meyer asked.

"Nope, I'm human. We time-jumped at the bank so I missed a few years. I'll get the telescopes out of the back of the van," John explained. Pointing to the ridge, he said, "Don't show yourself over the top. Beyond that is what we came to see."

"Look at the size of those guns," Hanson said, looking over at the SUV.

Meyer looked. Mrs. Weaver and Cameron were holding big blocky rifles that sported long, diamond shaped barrels and scopes. Seeing them watching, Cameron said, "Just in case."

"What are they?"

"Fifty caliber rail guns. Muzzle velocity of 6200 feet per second," Cameron explained and headed for the ridge with Mrs. Weaver.

"You men coming?" Weaver asked over her shoulder.

Walking a respectful distance behind the women, with George routing around on the ground between them, Meyer and Hanson went up the incline. Nearing the top, they women crouched down, then laid down to crawl to the top. Cameron motioned Meyer and Hanson to her left. They did the same, just peeking over the top.

Beyond the ridge was nothing by more desert. While Meyer was looking for any sign of an unusual feature, John crawled up and set up his telescope beside Cameron. George went over and sniffed it as John set it up.

"Not food," John told the animal as he spread the tripod legs out as wide as possible.

George climbed over his back to sniff Cameron's rifle as she looked through the scope.

"Temperature difference, 2200 yards, eleven degrees to the left," Cameron stated.

John looked through the eyepiece on his telescope. "The bowl shaped depression?" he asked.

"Immediately to the right, the wedge shaped mound."

"OK, got it," John said then turned a couple knobs slowly. "Yeah, the left side, half facing us. It has a seam on the bottom and up both sides. It looks like they are underground."

"I see five sensors, semi circle formation, one hundred yards out from that mound," Catherine Weaver said.

"Mines or traps?" John asked.

"Not picking any up," Weaver replied.

Quietly, Hanson said, "They sound like special ops troops."

Meyer looked but wasn't seeing what they were. To him, it just looked like desert. Then again, 2200 yards was way out there.

"Special agent Meyer, come have a look," John said and scooted back. Cameron followed suit. They moved away so Meyer could get to the telescope.

"Don't even bump it," John warned, "Just look."

Meyer slipped down from the top and bent over low, keeping an eye on George who found a place near Cameron to dig into the dirt. Creeping back up on his belly to the telescope, he looked into the long, thin 'spotter' scope first. That showed him where the mound was. He then looked into the eyepiece.

The magnification was incredible. It was like he was standing right in front of the mound. He saw what John did. The mount looked natural except for the flat side. The seam lines were thin, but unmistakably a door angled back to conform with the mound's shape.

"How in the hell did you find this?" he asked. It was all but invisible unless one was standing right next to it.

"We have our ways," Mrs. Weaver said. "Now, we see what comes and goes through that door."

Meyer back away from the telescope and asked, "These drones, they are armed?"

"They are," Catherine confirmed. "So, Special Agent Meyer, here you have an underground hangar that contains armed drones not of the military, at the very least. It is protected by sensors, most likely magnetic or motion sensing. Possible more inside that we don't know about. What can you do about it?"

Meyer sat in thought, then said, "Civilian aircraft of any kind are not allowed to drop or shoot anything if I remember my FAA correctly. It could be munitions or drugs those drones carry. Both are illegal. If I can get proof that even one drone leaves or arrives at that place, we can get a warrant to pry that door open and see what's down there."

"There's a camera on that telescope," John told him. "We brought tents, sleeping bags, food and water for four days. So, who takes the first watch?"

"I'll take the watch," Cameron said.

"The entire watch?" Meyer asked.

"I don't sleep."

.

Catherine Weaver left, but did leave her rifle 'just in case'. John got the tents out and thankfully, padding for inside the tents so they weren't sleeping on the hard ground.

Their 'camp' reminded Meyer of a small army camp. Mottled light brown canopy canvas was brought out to cover the vehicles. The tents were also the same light brown camo color. The small fire lit by Sterno cans was under it's own dark canvas roof between the vehicles so as to minimize how far the light could be seen. The thing that broke the 'military' feel of their stakeout was George. Meyer was relieved the animal was no longer paying any attention to them. Well, any aggressive attention. George had disappeared just before dark to returned right after dark dragging the remains of a furry animal with him.

Laying down by John who was getting ready to eat an MRE, George ate his kill fur, skin, guts, bones and all.

"H/K coming in from the north," Cameron called.

John was up and headed for the ridge in an instant. Meyer and Hanson close behind him.

Having essentially no light, night in the desert was not as dark as Meyer thought it would be. It was very dim, but with clear skies, the stars shown brightly casting the landscape in twilight. Shapes in the ground were difficult to make out, but visible. Coming to the top of the ridge, John again crouched low.  
Cameron held one rifle aimed at the sky.

"Special Agent Meyer, get read to take your pictures," Cameron said.

"The button on the cord, left side," John instructed as he pointed to it. "The zoom is on the eyepiece ring. Carefully, turn it slowly and don't bump the telescope."

Meyer nodded and laid behind the telescope. He felt for the ring and turned it. The view drew away from the door to show the whole mound. As he looked through the scope,the door swung up and open.  
Light came from what looked like a man made shaft angled down. The walls of the shaft looked metal. "There's something down there, all right," he said and took a picture. He zoomed in and took another, then zoomed back out. The flat propeller drive drone came into view as light from the shaft illuminated it's outline. He quickly took picture after picture as the craft went inside and the door closed behind it.

"Agent Meyer, what do you do now?" John asked.

For the first time since this trip started, Meyer felt he had a solid grasp of the situation. "John, I want you to come with me to process these pictures. We use the crime lab at the east side station to blow them up and get as much detail as possible out of them. We'll take it from there. I'll contact you when the operation goes down. You can come and watch, but let us handle it," he said firmly.

"We'll give you first shot," John replied.

In packing up, Meyer kept looking up at the sky. That drone was quiet and unlit, it occurred to him one could be over them right now. John Connor was very cautious with good reason. He'd observed from a distance and marked the spot before attempting to get close. John Connor was smart and knew his job as he saw it. It was time John Connor got some help.

As Meyer figured, it was Cameron who drove them back in John's car and went to the lab with them. John drove the van and George off into the LA night. By five AM, They extracted the digital pictures and expanded them to 12X15 inch photos showing good clarity. In the photos, the under slung gun on the craft was clearly visible. That alone was enough to justify a raid.

Cameron took a copy of the pictures with her when she left at six thirty. At seven, Meyer had a meeting scheduled with FBI and Homeland Security in the afternoon. Once that was set, Meyer took a nap in his office before the meeting. Between no sleep the might before with his adventure with the Connors, he was exhausted.

"Hey, Pete! We got a meeting!" Hanson yelled as he poked Meyer again.

Meyer woke with a start and sat up. He wiped the sleep off his face and asked, "Yeah, how much time we got?"

"Thirty seconds, everyone else is already in the conference room. Let's go, bud."

Meyer was up in an instant and grabbed the folder of photos off his desk. He opened it to check they were there, as well as the the GPS coordinates to that mound. "We got everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, even an Army general showed up. The Captain said to drag you there in your underwear if I have to."

Meyer walked swiftly out of his office, Hanson close behind. They got on the elevator and went up to the third floor.

Suddenly there was an earth shattering BOOM that shook their world. The elevator quit and the lights went out.

"Damn," Meyer cursed. The tiny emergency light in the ceiling came on. He keyed his radio. "Central, this is Special Agent Meyer. What's the status."

No answer.

"Central, do you read?"

Again, no answer.

Up above them a groan of metal sounded followed by a loud crack.

"That doesn't sound good," Hanson noted.

"We gotta get outta here." Meyer said as he looked up. "This thing has a ceiling hatch, I'll boost you up."

Meyer locked his hands together, Hanson stepped in them and lifted up, pushing the hatch open. "No good! we got fire up there," Hanson said.

Meyer could see the red glow. The floor above them was burning. "All right, shut it, lets see if there's a floor hatch."

A pounding sounded out beyond the doors. It was followed by the sound of tearing metal. Then more pounding sounded out as the door bulged in.

Meyer's hand hovered over his gun, logic said it had to be rescue personnel, but the fist shapes made his gut tell him differently.

The door burst in on the next punch. A small hand pushed in on the bottom on the door and shoved it into the car and bent it up. Cameron's face appeared.

"Come with me if you want to live," she stated.

Walking quickly down the hallway as the fire alarm buzzed it's warning, Cameron explained her presence. "John thought I should attend your meeting. I was being held at the lobby while my authorization was being verified. By the impact and resulting explosion, and H/K impacted this building."

"That means this malevolent AI knew we were having that meeting. How? Were we bugged?" Hanson asked.

"Immaterial," Cameron stated as they got to the stairs and followed the flow down to an emergency exit. "The fact it knew means there is still a Gray somewhere in the government. Most likely Homeland Security. I suspect more strikes will be coming if they haven't already. Special Agent Meyer, who have you told about that H/K base?"

They burst out the emergency exit and into the parking lot filling with people. Meyer looked up to see smoke and some flame coming out of the third story row of windows.

"The Captain, that's it," Meyer said as he looked up at the destruction.

Cameron got on her phone. "John, the precinct building has been hit. Meyer and Hanson are alive and unharmed. The meeting room was destroyed ... Understood. I will meet you there." She closed up her phone and said, "Special Agent Meyer, Special Agent Hanson, come with me."

Recovering his wits, Hanson asked, "The elevator doors, you punched them open?" he asked, staring at Cameron.

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "No, it was necessary to to pull the outer doors off then bend the inner door in also. We must go." She then turned and walked away.

Meyer was conflicted. On one hand, his duty was to stay and assess the damage and help with injured. On the other hand, he really wanted to go find out if John Connor was in trouble. He clapped Hanson on the shoulder. "You stay here and try to get some organization to this chaos. I'm going with Cameron."

John found out Zeita main office building was hit again, this time with multiple strikes. Catherine Weaver also informed him Mr. Ellison was on the way to John's Pasadena house with Savannah for safekeeping. Her house had been destroyed also. John had Sarah go to Pasedena to take care of Savannah. Cameorn was coming to the LA house with Special Agent Meyer to get him out of harm's way. Since Meyer and Hanson were also targets now, he had Sarah call their houses and have the men's wives meet her at his house also. So far, he could assure the women their husbands were all right. School was in session, so John wasn't as concerned about Cameron's friend Cindy.

John Henry had been monitoring the hidden base. As soon as H/K's began coming out, he alerted the General. Although John Henry showed the H/K's flight paths were headed for LA, the general was hesitant. He dispatched two National Guard F-15's to intercept and monitor them. A missile armed drone changed course and fired on the F-15's. The planes dropped flares and dodged to force a miss. Having optical sights as well as infrared, the flares didn't fool the missiles. Both planes were shot down.

The aggression did cause the General at NORAD to issue an attack on those drones and the place they had come from. The order came too late for the city, the H/K's flew to their targets and blew up. What the attack order did do was allow an A-10 Warthog to attack the base, driving an air to ground missile right through the concealed door. After the first attack, the A-10 circled around and launched another missile straight down the now exposed shaft. An eruption of flame bellowed out not long after. The mound collapsed in on itself to form a sink hole.

By the time Cameron returned to collect John and George as well as food and clothes, the attacks were over and now Navy and Air force fighters were patrolling the sky. They left the LA house to find fire trucks and rescue vehicles around the Zeita building, a police barrier blocking access a block away. The building was smoldering in several places.

At least this time, Meyer rode in the front with Cameron, as George growled away in the back with their hastily packed belongings. Coming to their neighborhood, he saw firetrucks at his house. Or rather, where his house was. It was burning rubble now, being put out by fire hoses.

"Cindy is in school and your wife is with Sarah," Cameron told him upon seeing the rubble.

"They fuckin hit my house too?" he asked in disbelief.

"That is what this AI does. That is also why only a very select few are allowed to know where John lives," Cameron stated.

Screwing his face up, Meyer said, "That is ... brutal."

"That is the original Skynet. When if finds an enemy, it's sole goal is to destroy them. It does not sleep, it does not grow tired and it will never stop hunting you until you are dead," Cameron stated.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

John's Pasadena house was full. Besides John and Sarah, Mr. Ellison, Catherine Weaver, Savannah Weaver, Special Agent Meyer, his wife Carla, their daughter Cindy, and Special Agent Hanson were all there. Cameron had taken an extended patrol around the house with George to be sure no one was followed, as well as let things get settled before she brought George back into the house.

"Where's Cameron?" Cindy asked.

"Taking George for a walk," John told her. Shifting his attention to her father, he asked, "Agent Meyer, does your family have a place to stay tonight?"

"Not any more," Meyer said with a grumble.

Catherine Weaver spoke up. "Agent Meyer, I have a vacation home south of LA. I was going there with Savannah and Mr. Ellison. There is plenty of room if your family wishes to join us. Agent Hanson, your house was not targeted by that AI this time, but you may also concider moving your family to a different location as fast as possible."

"Why was my house hit and not his?" Peter Meyer asked.

"John Henry suspects there were not enough H/K's left to do the job," Catherine told him.

"Was this a last-gasp effort by that AI?" John asked.

"One can only hope, John," Catherine told him. "I do think those were the last expendable craft it had. It has lost the ability to become Skynet, and it's major supporter, Kaliba, has been seriously damaged with the plants out of service and storage facilities destroyed. If I were it, I'd be moving away from the area to keep from being destroyed myself."

"You think it's going east?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I am just saying what I would do, if I were it." Catherine told her.

"Well if it tries to get on the net, we'll know," John said in a huff. "Cam can watch shipping in case it tries to leave the country. Besides cleaning up the warehouses and watching coltan shipments, I'm not sure what else we can do."

Seeing Carla, was looking stressed, Sarah offered, "How about if we all get some rest tonight. A lot has happened and we all need some downtime to get ourselves together."

"Good idea," Hanson said. "I'm going home to collect my family and head for a hotel."

"We will be going also," Catherine said. "Agent Meyer, will you accept my invitation?"

Peter looked at his wife, then nodded. "Yes, thank you. Is there a clothing store nearby? We lost everything."

"Mommy?" Savannah asked, looking up at her mother. "Is John Henry all right? I miss him."

"Yes, dear, John Henry is fine. He has just been very busy," Catherine assured her.

As they grouped up to leave, Cindy went over to John. "John? Tell Cameron I'm sorry I missed her. We really miss you guys at school too."

"I will," he replied.

"Are you going to stay here now?"she asked hopefully.

"Probably not. Too many people know about this place."

"Darn. Well, pet George for me, OK? I'm sure he's getting big."

The Meyers went out and got in their car.

Plopping down in the back seat, Cindy let out a huff. "I didn't get to meet George," she said sadly.

Peter cringed at Cindy's comment. "Ah, hon? I don't think George likes many people." he offered.

"Many dogs don't like strangers, Dad. I'm sure he'd get used to me,"Cindy told him.

Peter backed out of the driveway and said, "Hon, I met George. He's not a dog. George is a wolverine."

"A what?" Carla asked with a surprised look. "Aren't those things dangerous?"

Peter nodded. "How John and Cameron can raise him and not get ripped up, is beyond me."

Cindy frowned briefly, then asked, "Then why didn't they name him Logan?"

.

Seeing Cameron come back in the back door with George, John offered her a smile. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Technically, this is our house, John," Cameron reminded him.

"It's also known. Besides, our beds are in LA," Sarah reminded them.

"Important point," Cameron said with a smirk. To John, she said, "Let's go to where our bed is."

"Anything for you, hon," John replied with a grin, which made Sarah's eyes roll.

.

After the multiple attacks, John figured it would be either another attack, or the AI was going to flee like Catherine said. John and Cameron spent the next week engaged in blissfully boring household chores. Besides George wanting to eat the lawnmower, there was nothing new. No attacks, not coltan shipments, not even a probing visit from a triple eight.

The next week did provide some excitement. A stray German Shepard had wandered into the neighborhood. Sarah got a call from Kaecy she'd seen it in her yard. Not long after, the sound of a trash can tipping over came from in back. John, meaning to scare the dog away, flung the back door open and yelled, "Go away!"

George ran between his feet snarling.

John saw the Shepard look up, and George running straight at it. The dog stood his ground and snarled back at George.

Bad idea, Fido.

Unimpressed by the dog's showing his teeth, George leaped and grabbed the Shepard by the nose as they tried to bite each other. The dog yiped and tried to pull away. Still latched onto the dog's nose with his teeth, George swung his smaller body up under the Shepard, grabbed his face with his front claws and ripped into the dog' neck with the back ones as he bit down. John watched in fascinated horror as the dog yowled in pain and desperately tried to get George off him. George kept clawing and biting until the end of the dog's nose came off. George dropped down, the dog took off. George snapped at the dog's neck and missed.

The dog ran kaiyeing and bleeding, George chased him growling a nasty sounding growl. George couldn't quite catch the fleeing dog until it turned to flee back through Kaecy's yard. George got a swipe at one of his back legs. The dog stumbled but seemed to put on extra speed as it ran for it's life. George with his stubby little legs couldn't keep up.

Part way into Kaecy's yard, George gave up the chase and turned around to come back home. John swore there was a swagger in his amble. That's right George, you're the bad ass. Of course, John had to go pick the garbage can up.

.

With no further attacks, Catherine Weaver went on the offensive, business wise. J&D Holding Co. that owned three in-town warehouses Kaliba used, she made a hostile takeover on. Having controlling stock in the company, she sought out the list of Kaliba carriers and tracked them down. Catherine warned them to stop doing business with Kaliba, or find another warehouse to store their goods. Offering them cheap storage fees, the trucking companies dropped Kaliba. In a short time Kaliba activities ceased. The RKB and Newtech plants went up for sale.

It had been two months of nothing from Kaliba. The only thing Catherine Weaver had trouble with was when she took her Mercedes down for regular maintenance. A careless mechanic had ripped her seat from having a screwdriver in his back pocket. The garage was very apologetic and promised to have the seat replaced as soon as possible. For problems, this was a very minor thing. Once the car was finished, she picked it up on her way to work. It looked fine.

That day, Catherine met with her board. The company was doing well, and although the 'diversification' she made into storage facilities was at first questionable by other board members, it turned out it was a good investment. although straight sales were stable this quarter, having warehouses of their own were cutting costs, making a little better bottom line. Having gained the Army contract for the .50 rail guns, and for the improved X-scout with a lightweight coltan armored chassis, future profits were looking up for the mechanical division. The electronics division were also enjoying a 40% profit margin.  
Everyone was happy.

Leaving work for the day, Catherine got into her car to go get Savannah from school. She turned the key and her world exploded.

The Mercedes erupted into a white hot ball of fire. A man twenty feet away recoiled and fell burning and screaming. Inside the car, trails of silver tried to escape and melted down before being consumed. The fire was so hot, the remains of the car melted down through the pavement. Fire alarms went off in the building as people scrambled for safety and emergency personnel ran for the scene, doing their best to minimize the damage.

Special Agent Peter Meyer wasn't allowed into the parking garage until temperatures inside dropped below 90 degrees. Kept outside the line of fire trucks and ambulances, he saw Mr. Ellison approaching.

"Mr. Ellison, you have the security tapes?" Meyer asked.

Ellison held up tape cases and a flash drive. "It's all here, from the time Mrs. Weaver parked this morning right up until ..." he paused and forced out, "Until five minutes ago." Looking at the hole in the ground where her parking spot had been, he shook his head. "It's hard to believe she's dead. I can't help but to think she got out of that somehow. Though the tapes don't show that."

"Yeah," Meyer said, knowing who and what Weaver was. "Did anyone even walk close to that car today?"

Mr. Ellison shook his head. "No. I watched and even checked the time stamps. The footage is original. No cuts, no blank overs."

Meyer nodded and said, "Then someone rigged her car before today. Maybe at her house. In the past week, has she gone anywhere and left her car? Even for an hour or two?"

Mr. Ellison paused, then said, "If she did, there may be something up in her office. Mrs. Weaver is a stickler for details and keeping records."

"I'm going to survey the scene, then I'd like to search her office for clues."

"I'll let the staff know," Mr. Ellison said. Looking at the still smoldering pit where Mrs. Weaver's parking spot used to be, he asked, "Any chance of finding out what did that?"

"There are only a few chemicals I know of that can burn that hot," Meyer said. "No matter what was used, I want to find out how it got in her car," Meyer said firmly.

After the fire department declared the are safe to be in the area, the police blocked off the entire parking garage as a crime scene. As Meyer thought, there was nothing left in the hole but slag. Even dirt had been burned away. Melted rock lined the hole. That had been one hell of a pyrotechnic planted in her car. One that burned hot enough to ensure even a T-1001 was burned away to nothing. For law enforcement, this was another murder.

Meyer knew that what happened here had a much more significant impact. A vital ally of John Connor had been destroyed.

.

Savannah Weaver was confused. Instead of her mother coming to get her after school, two policewomen came. Being obedient, she went with them and was taken to a police station where she sat in a waiting room with one of the officers. Finally, she had to ask, "Why am I here?"

The woman with her said in an apologetic tone, "Your mother had an accident. I don't know much right now, but neither her nor Mr. Ellison can come get you. Mr. Ellison did promise someone would be coming soon to pick you up."

"Is Mommy in the hospital?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know, dear," the woman said gently.

Another female officer came in and said, "In here."

Sarah came in. Recognizing her, Savannah got up and went over to her as Sarah squatted down. Savannah ran into her arms and asked, "Where's Mommy?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I will explain when we get home, all right?" she asked.

"Will Mommy be there?" Savannah asked.

Sarah got up and held Savannah's hand, "We have to go, dear."

Savannah bit her lip and went with Sarah.

Sarah Connor had never liked Catherine Weaver much. Upon the news that Weaver had been killed in what Mr. Ellison thought was a large thermite explosion, she quickly took on the task of taking care for Savannah. That cute girl had no idea her 'mother' was a liquid metal terminator, and if it was up to Sarah, she would never know.

.

John was deeply upset by the news of Weaver's demise. Not only over loosing an important ally, but he knew how anal Weaver was about security, as well as being tough enough to withstand anything, except a thermite bomb. Whoever killed Weaver knew what she was, how to hurt her and how to get to her.

The car bomb had Skynet written all over it. Two big questions filled John's mind. Who and how. He was sure the 'who' was a triple eight. How was the real puzzle. That had to be a large amount of thermite to melt Weaver and her entire car and burn a seven foot deep hole in the ground. One hell of a lot more than a sprinkling over her.

Wouldn't Weaver have seen or sensed that much termite in her car? Even if it was covered up or in a package, why wasn't Weaver suspicious? If Weaver had been fooled, then John knew himself an Cameron were next. Cameron knew that too, for she was out on another 'extended' patrol and carried a spare clip for her 9MM on her. Maybe because Cameron was acting tense, but George also seemed on edge, constantly sniffing and looking around.

John's phone rang. He picked it up. Hearing their code, he replied with the code.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, John. I have Savannah. I'm taking her home to get clothes for her then we're going to the Pasadena house."

"You're not coming home?" John asked, confused.

"No, I don't dare let Savannah near George. Think about that John! It's also not safe at her house. I have plenty of money and my bed is still up there. We'll be fine," Sarah told him.

"All right. Stay safe, Mom," John told her.

"You too, John. Keep Tin Miss close by. I'll see you soon."

John no more than hung up and looked outside for Cameron when his phone rang again. There was no code this time. "Hello?" he asked.

"This is Byron Winchester from Winchester and Associates. I am looking for Cameron Collins. Is she available?"

"How did you get this number?" John asked automatically.

"Mr. James Ellison gave it to me when he informed me that Mrs. Catherine Weaver has passed away. I have important business with Miss Collins. Can you please bring her to the phone?" the man asked with an aloof tone.

"What is your number. I'll have Cameron call you," John stated.

"Very well then. Do you have a pen?"

The man gave his number and told John again it was urgent he speak with Cameron. Right after he hung up, John checked the phone number. It was indeed the number to a Winchester and Associates law firm. He then called Mr. Ellison to confirm he had talked to these people. John then called back to first be put on hold, then talk to Byron.

"Sorry, Byron, I had to verify you were who you said you were," John told him.

"Yes, of course. Now may I speak to Cameron Collins, please?" Byron asked in an irritated tone.

"The minute she gets back," John promised, and hung up.

.

Mrs. Weaver had a neat, clean desk. She was one for tidiness, Agent Meyer noted. He looked at files in her file cabinet, and the note pad on the corner of her desk. He didn't see anything useful. Meeting schedules, all being in this building or the one across the street. Looking for when her car may have been in an unsecured parking spot, he didn't find anything. Going back through her schedule notes he did find her car had been worked on. He used her copier to copy the note that read : Jerry's 7AM pickup. That seemed odd to him. Working people usually picked up their cars in the afternoons or after work. Why a morning pickup?

His curiosity raised, he decided to go to Jerry's garage. The place was mid-street, a walled in yard with a driveway opening out to the road. Meyer parked on the street and walked in. The sound of air tools hammering away filled the air. A chain link gate was pulled back, the wire laced with strips so when the gate was shut, no one could see in. There was also a camera above the garage door looking down at the gate two more on posts watched the yard.

Walking into the counter area, Meyer saw a man behind the counter at a cluttered desk, writing on a receipt. "Jerry?" he asked.

"Gimme one," the man said, briefly holding a finger up. He finished what he was writing the got up and came over to the counter. "What can I do for ya?" he asked.

Meyer showed his badge and said, "I understand you worked on a dark blue Mercedes for a Mrs. Weaver recently?"

The man's face fell. "Yah, and the new guy ripped a hole in her expensive leather seat. We replaced the seat with a brand new one, no charge. I fired the new guy, dumb as he was big. Can't have idiots in here. Did Mrs. Weaver complain or somethin?"

"No, Sir. That seat was brand new?" Meyer asked.

Jerry nodded. "Saw the carton and plastic it came in myself. The new guy insisted on paying for it. Went down to the dealer and got it himself."

"Which dealer is that?"

Jerry snorted, "The only Mercedes dealer in LA, down on Park. Usually stuff like that takes a few days, He got it in an afternoon. Had the seat here by five thirty. He took the night to put it in, car was ready to go first thing in the morning."

"What day was this?" Meyer asked.

"Four days ago. I thought I had things smoothed over with Mrs. Weaver til you showed up."

"Who was it that worked on her car?" Meyer asked.

"Big dumb guy. Told ya, I fired him."

"Name, Sir, and whereabouts if you know." Meyer said. "You see, Sir, the day Mrs. Weaver drove her car out of your garage, she parked it in secure lot. When she went to leave, the car blew up with her in it. I want to talk to the man who worked on that car," Meyer said in an even tone.

"Holy shit," Jerry said then went over to his desk. He opened a drawer and dug out a paper. "Gotta keep these for taxes," he explained and showed Meyer an employee record. "William Xanlong. Here's his address."

"Thank you," Meyer said and wrote the information down. "If you remember anything odd about Mr. Xanlong, be sure to tell me."

Jerry shrugged. "He was only here a few weeks, didn't talk much either. After he screwed up Mrs. Weaver's seat, I gave him the boot. I can't afford mistakes like that. Even if he did pay for the new seat."

"Understood. Do you have the packing that seat came in?"

"Probably got thrown out. Trash went out yesterday, it's most likely gone, but you can look if ya want."

"Thank you," Meyer said and left the office.

Like Jerry said, the dumpster was all but empty and in the garage there was plenty of metal parts and a few tires lying around, but no cardboard or packing plastic lying about.

Meyer's next stop was the Mercedes dealer. He verified the seat was bought there, and it was William Xanlong who had bought it. The only discrepancy was that Xanlong had purchased the seat five weeks ago. That meant Xanlong had that seat for a month before he ripped Catherine's seat. A week before he was even employed at Jerry's Garage. He could have done anything with that seat, and when he was ready, he got a job at the place Weaver took her car, ripped her seat then put in a brand new one he had filled with explosives. That was enough to go get a warrant and search his place.

Meyer brought SWAT with him as well as the warrant, four men having the new .50 cal rail rifles Weaver had donated to the department. Those things put big holes through armor plate. Even if this Xanlong was a coltan armored terminator, he was going down.

No one was home at Xanlong's place. The apartment manager unlocked the door and got out of the way. Bursting in, Meyer saw nothing but flat, empty floor. The rooms were bare and clean. Xanlong had obviously fled.

"Damn," Meyer grumbled. He had Hanson get a forensics team into the apartment just in case there was something to find. He headed back to Jerry's Garage to get a better description and if possible, a picture of the man. His phone rang.

"Special Agent Meyer."

"It's Hanson. Guess what forensics found in Mr. Xanlong's apartment. He didn't do a good enough cleanup job, they already found traces of thermite and fibers that they suspect came from the filling used in car seats."

"Good job! I found out Xanlong bought that seat before he even worked at Jerry's garage. This is a solid case of premeditated murder. All we have to do is find him. I'm going back to Jerry's to get a good description. Anyone at the apartment building able to identify him?"

"The manager. No detail though. Just big brown haired Caucasian guy and quiet. You think he blew town?"

Meyer frowned and said, "I don't know if he was just after Weaver, or if she was in his way. Put eyeballs on anyone important to Weaver. Zeita board members, top execs, lawyers, and don't forget Mr. Ellison."

"Right. I'm heading back to that apartment building now. See you back at the office."

.

John pulled into the parking lot of Winchester and Associates. The place oozed money from the classic stone block facing with Roman columns holding up the entryway roof to the glass and chrome doors leading into the expensive looking woodwork of the outer office. He held the doors for Cameron as they went in.

Cameron wore a blue print summer dress and low black shoes, John was doing his best to be the 'bodyguard' with a turtleneck sweater under the charcoal gray suit. John stood by as Cameron introduced herself, then sat down to wait.

A few minutes later, the secretary got up and said, "Follow me, Miss Collins."

John helped Cameron up by taking her dainty hand in his. He followed Cameron as they went down a short hallway and into an office with a huge polished wood desk a middle aged man sat behind. John went up and pulled out the chair on the other side for Cameron. She sat gracefully and eyed the man.

"Byron Winchester, you wanted to see me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. Normally these matters wait until after the funeral, but the wealth and responsibilities of Mrs. Catherine Weaver require immediate action," he explained and pulled a thick folder out of a desk drawer. Looking up at John, Byron asked, "And who is he?"

"He is not your concern," Cameron said flatly. "I assume what you have for me concerns Catherine's will?"

"Indeed," he said and pulled out the first paper. "This is a statement of official notification from Los Angeles County coroner's office. The declaration of death by fire of Catherine Weaver. By viewing the parking garage security video, it is determined that Catherine Weaver entered her car. The car then burned brightly and for the space of fourteen minutes, burning the ground underneath it as well. This office verifies that Catherine Weaver was completely consumed by the fire, leaving no physical remains behind." he read, then put that paper to the side.

Pulling the next paper out, he read the preamble for Weaver's will then read, "All of the stock and interests in The Zeita Corporation under my control remain the property of Savannah Weaver. I hereby declare that upon my demise, Cameron Collins is the sole steward for and primary guardian of Savannah Weaver. For her compensation of ensuring Savannah and her interests are taken care of, Cameron Collins shall receive 10% of the base Zeita stock and 5% of the yearly company profit every year until Savannah Weaver is legally of age and has completed a minimum of a bachelor's degree in Business."

John's mouth dropped open.

"Are there any questions, Miss. Collins?"

On an impulse, Cameron said, "It's Mrs. Who do I file this paperwork with?"

"We are taking care of that as per previous agreement with Mrs. Weaver," Byron said. "What you must do is attend the corporate board meeting coming up in two days that we set up so you can meet the board members followed by a meeting with the company executives that afternoon. If you like, Mrs. Collins, we at Winchester and Associates can act for you in trust. Then you won't have to deal with such things that may be too much for you."

"I will be fine," Cameron assured him.

An irritated shout came from the secretary of, "You can't go in there!"

The door opened, a large man appeared to stand in the doorway. "I am Cameron Collins," he stated.

It was a triple eight. Cameron didn't waste time. She shot up and punched him in the face hard to disorient him. When his head turned, she got behind him, picked him up and slammed him to the floor.

"John, chip!" Cameron called as she dove on him and pulled the machine's arms behind his back and locked her arms around his. Catching up to the situation, the triple eight struggled. His arm servos whined as he tried in vain to break free. John quickly got his knife out, cut his scalp, popped the chip cover and pulled the chip. It flamed up, burning John's fingers.

"Damn it!" John cursed as he shook his hand.

"Open the van doors, I'll bring it out," Cameron told him. She got up off the now limp machine and picked it up over her shoulder. Looking at the gaping Byron Winchester, she said, "I will attend the meetings and take care of Savannah and her business. May I continue to employ you as my lawyer in my duties as Savannah's steward and primary guardian?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Byron said vacantly as he watched this small woman thrash a large ... man? What in the hell was that in his head?

"Then we are done for now," Cameron stated and carried the machine out.

Special Agent Meyer left his office to go out in the parking lot to identify the 'body' John and Cameron brought in the back of their van. He took pictures, then went to Jerry's Garage. Jerry confirmed that was the 'big dummy' that had ripped, then replaced Mrs. Weaver's seat. The case was in the books, so Meyer used the photo and some deft forensics forgery and false witness statements by Cameron, John and a 'George' that the 'man' was killed in a drug dispute. He compiled a week's worth of work and paperwork to close the case of Weaver's murder. Unfortunately, the body of the 'victim' ended up missing.

Besides Meyer solving the 'official' case, John and Cameron has solved the real case. This T-888 (what Cameron called it) was out to take over Zeita corp. Meyer was very glad Cameron had found it first. He was sure that had saved a few lives.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

The memorial service for Catherine Weaver was just as much to show who was in charge now, as it was to pay final respects to Catherine herself. The parking lot to the large funeral home was full of limousines and expensive cars, busboys dressed in their best black suits and security strolling the grounds. The six entrance guards at the wrought iron gate had a list of invitees that were allowed to attend. In this high-end service, a plain blue van pulled up to the gate.

John saw the gate guards eye him as he drove up. He had the dark sunglasses on that Cameron had bought them all, as well as the tailored black suit, white shirt and back tie. Sarah and Cameron were also in well fitting black dresses and black hats with mesh veils. Although she didn't care for it, Cameron sat in the back with Savannah.

A guard came up to the window. "John, Sarah and Cameron Collins, and Savannah Weaver," John told the man.

The man frowned then actually found these people on the list. "Yes, Sir, please pull up to the front, your …. vehicle will be valeted for you."

"Thank you," John told him and drove around to the entrance.

As he did, he saw people in front watching him. One man whispered to another. They both laughed. They stopped laughing after John got out and held the door to help Cameron and Savannah out. Immediately, they and a few others rushed to open the doors and make a greeting line.

"Savannah, sweetie, you doing OK?" Cameron quietly asked her.

Savannah nodded and held a tight hold on Cameron's hand. Looking up at Cameron, Savannah asked, "John Henry said you're like him, right?"

"I am older, but yes, Savannah, that's right. I will ensure you are protected," Cameron assured her. She waited until John and Sarah were behind them, then walked into the funeral home.

Many greetings of sadness for Mrs. Weaver's demise met Cameron as she walked in. Few were genuine, most were offered to get close enough to see the new CEO. By the time Cameron got ten feet inside the door, she knew the name of every department head, and a few board members.

Cameron signed the guest register, then picked it up and held it low so Savannah could sign it. Looking at all the names, Savannah asked, "Cameron, I don't see John Henry here. Didn't he come?"

"I'm sorry, John Henry wasn't able to. He did tell me he will be watching," Cameron offered.

Again, Savannah gave a sad nod as she wrote her name in the book.

"How are you today, Savannah?" Mr. Ellison asked as he came up.

Savannah brightened up upon seeing him. "Hello Mr. Ellison! Cameron brought Mommy's book down so I can sign it!"

"I see that," he said all smiles. "That is a very pretty dress you have on."

Savannah nodded. "Cameron got this for me. She said we have to wear these dresses because we miss Mommy And Cameron is like John Henry. Mr. Ellison, if John Henry is my brother, is Cameron my sister?"

Mr. Ellison smiled at her comparison. He squatted down in front of her. "Savannah, Your mother wanted Cameron to take care of you so Cameron is going to be your new mother. That does not mean she is replacing your mother, but she will do her best to be a mother for you."

Savannah put a finger to her lip. "Ahh, if you say so, Mr. Ellison. That means my sister is going to be my Mommy?"

"It is complicated," John offered, "But that's ...close enough."

"Greetings, you must be Cameron Collins" a tall, dark haired man with gray temples said brightly as he came up.

Cameron turned to look at him and in a flat tone said, "That is correct."

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Dave Farnsworth. I own 25% pf Zeita."

To shake hands with him meant loosing track of Savannah, so Cameron didn't. "Good for you," she said.

He pulled his hand back. "I has been good for me," he agreed. "I must say though that now Mrs. Weaver is gone I am not the most confident of a girl your age running the company. There's a few others who agree. I hate to bring something like this up at such a time, but later today we'll be having a vote on who the new CEO will be. We just need someone with experience," he explained with a tight smile.

Unfazed, Cameron eyed him with her terminator stare and said, "I own 53 percent. Vote all you want, I will decide who runs the company. If you will excuse us, we are going to view Catherine's memorial. We will discuss business later."

Farnsworth held his composure as Cameron and her entourage walked away. With Weaver gone, he thought he'd seen the end of the iron-clad bitch. This one was young, but he had the idea she was going to be just as bad. Was there a foundry someplace that made these women?

.

The Memorial for Catherine Weaver was a well carved stone with angels bracketing a her name. Beside the stone were large vases of flowers, and directly above was a 10X 12 portrait of her. It was high enough that Savannah had a hard time seeing it, so Cameron picked her up so she could get a better view.

"Your Mommy was a great woman," Cameron told the little girl. "Not only good at business, never forget your Mommy was a hero that saved everyone."

"She did?" Savannah asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, she did,"Cameron said solemnly. "By the things she did, your mommy helped the Great general save everyone. I know your will miss her. We all will. Also be very proud of her."

"Amen to that," John agreed.

"Cameron," Savannah asked meekly, "Can we have a portrait like that of Mommy too?"

"Yes, we can."

.

Sarah walked along quietly, listening mostly to Cameron. With Savannah, Cameron was doing very well in taking on a motherly role. Although Sarah didn't agree with Cameron's high praise for the T-1001, she knew Cameron was doing it for Savannah. Cameron was also a bulldozer when it came to first Farnsworth, then other stockholders wanting to rattle her into giving up the CEO position. She had to smirk at the blank faces that thought Cameron was going to be a pushover. In whispered conversation behind them Sarah already heard the comment of 'iron maiden' from a pack of men. How little did they know how right they were.

Sarah thought it was going to be chaos and eaten limbs when they met at the Weaver house. To give Savannah something familiar to hold onto, they had decided that whoever was going to take care of Savannah had to stay in the house at least for the rest of the year. John and Cameron had gone ahead and upped security not only with a constant guard, but also with making a 'safe room' that Savannah could flee to in the basement. The door to the room was 2.5 inches of steel with an emergency exit.

Cameron had come out to the car to carry Savannah on her hip inside like she was a two year old.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, seeing Cameron pick Savannah up.

"Savannah, do you like pets?" Cameron asked.

"Mommy said dogs are messy," Savannah told her.

"This isn't a dog. It's George," Cameron stated. She then asked, "Remember when that bad guy came to your house?"

"Un-huh. That was scary."

"Well, George is a special animal that keeps the bad guys away. George isn't for petting, but he will play. If a bad guy gets in the house, George will eat him."

Savannah's eyes grew wide. "He will?" she asked.

Cameron nodded. "He ate a burglar that tried to get into our house, and a big dog that tried to get in the trash," she explained. "The only ones George lets in the house is family, so I'm going to teach you how to growl like family so George will recognize you."

"Is George really big, like a bear?" Savannah asked, wide eyed and nervous.

"No, George is a little smaller that dog, and he's short, but George is tough," Cameron said. "I'm going to growl the family growl. Do it with me?" Cameron asked.

Sarah checked to be sure his pistol was loaded as Cameron and Savannah practiced the rattling growl.

Cameron went in still practicing the growl with Savannah. Unseen by Savannah, George came to follow Cameron over to the couch. As soon as she and Savannah sat down, George jumped up on Cameron's side and sniffed. Cameron growled, Savannah growled with her. George let out his soft growl and leaned over Cameron to nibble at Savannah's hair.

Savannah giggled, scrunched up and tried to hide behind Jeffery the Giraffe. Seeing Jeffery, George grabbed him and tugged him out of Savannah's hands. Jumping to the floor, George shook Jeffery violently making stuffing fly.

Savannah's mouth came open in shock as she wailed out, "Jeffery! NOOOOOO don't eat Jeffery!"

Oops.

Cameron watched George roll around and rip Jeffery in half. The last of his stuffing flew out. She frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Savannah, Jeffery's a goner." Jeffery wasn't made very well, his head and a leg went flying as George shook him.

Savannah burst out crying.

"Cameron will make sure Jeffery is fixed," Sarah said firmly, glowering at Cameron.

In the bits of toy giraffe scattered over the floor, George stopped and looked at Savannah miserably crying. He picked up a piece, the neck and head, and ambled over and got up to rest his front paws on her knees and drop the head in her lap. George growled softly and nosed the head towards her.

Gazing tearfully down on the decapitate head of Jeffery, Savannah picked it up and sniffled. "George is mean," she whined, and sniffled again.

"I'm sorry, he didn't know any better," Cameron explained.

Gazing up at Cameron with the saddest look she'd ever seen, Savannah said in a shuddering voice, "It wasn't Jeffery's fault he couldn't growl. George thought Jeffery was a bad guy?"

"I think so," Cameron agreed. "He is sorry, he brought Jefferey's head back," she offered.

.

Sarah was broken out of her thoughts by John bumping elbows with her. "Mom? You were kind of spacing out there."

Sarah nodded. "Just thinking," she offered. "I would have never imagined Cameron as a mother."

John chuckled as he looked over to see Cameron and Savannah talking to a couple men. "Yeah, she is capable of some amazing things. Make me proud of her."

A look of realization passed over Sarah's face. "Tin Miss truly is evolving," she said vacantly.

John laughed and said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Mom. She's finally realizing she is more than what she thought she was." In a lower tone, he added, "Those businessmen are quickly finding out she's more than what she seems also."

"I heard," Sarah said with a smirk. "Some are calling her the Iron Maiden. Very fitting, but they didn't sound happy about it."

"That's my girl," John said proudly.

.

The memorial service was filed with prayers and wisdom when dealing with a departed loved one. In true Scottish tradition, Amazing Grace was played on the bagpipes as a woman sang it. It sounded so beautiful, John was choked up by it. Cameron held Savannah as she cried.

.

After the service, Cameron called the board meeting in the viewing parlor, and had the doors shut. Looking over the investors with her terminator stare, she paused to look back at Catherine's memorial briefly, then turned to them to speak.

"Catherine Weaver was a hard business woman. That is how she managed to accomplish all the things she did in her life. We are having this meeting here to show her THAT is how we will continue. One thing Catherine insisted on, is her daughter Savannah being able to take over a healthy company when she cones of age. Ladies and gentlemen, that is exactly what I intend to do. I've heard some of you want to pick a new CEO. NO. I will decide who the CEO will be and I will hound that person to ensure the best performance of the company long and short term is being carried out. Catherine gave you all a status of the company a week ago. That hasn't changed. We will continue to strive to be the best, no holds bared. If you have doubts, then sell. I'll be happy to buy up your stock. If you see clear to stay and invest with us, that will be wise on your part."

Seeing Farnsworth looking like he had a question, Cameron asked, "Mr. Farnsworth?"

"So you do agree we need a new CEO?" he asked.

"We do, Mrs. Weaver died. I also told you that I will pick who it's going to be."

"What do we do until then?" he asked.

"I will fill the role until I find a suitable replacement," Cameron told him.

"I have plenty of experience. Much more that you do," he said pointedly.

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "You are also greedy. The type that watches out mostly for themselves, not the company as a whole. No." Cameron told him.

Turning red in the face, he glowered at her. "You really think you can run a big corporation at your age?"

"I am. You have your options if you don't like it. Say the word, and I'll buy you out," Cameron stated.

"You can't!"

"I can."

The older man beside Dave Farnsworth started clapping, "Bravo!" he cried. "I like your spirit, Mrs. Collins. Tell it like it is and screw who don't agree. If I may, I would suggest you start looking at resume's as soon as you can. There is some good people out there, and some not so good. I can point you to a few good people, if you like. Be advised, they won't come cheap."

"I will take that under consideration," Cameron told him. "You will all get updates as I have them available. Good day."

.

Cameron had been scanning for threats the whole time at the funeral home. Faces, postures, vitals, anything that would be tell tale signs of aggression. The security men had slightly elevated pulses, they were expecting trouble. Trouble didn't come, at least not yet. Had the seen the 'last gasp' of the original Skynet? She didn't dare believe so.

The valet men were not happy when Cameron didn't let anyone get in the van until she checked it out. She opened the hood, lay on the ground to look underneath and felt up under the bumpers. Nothing. If she was Skynet, she would not miss an opportunity to take out herself and Savannah it if she were after Zeita.

"Ahh, Cam, everything OK?" John asked as she got up and brushed her dress off.

"Yes, that's what worries me," she told him, and scanned around again.

"Want me to get another car?" he asked.

"No, this one's clean," she said.

Jon looked out the gate. "All right," he said slowly, "If you were wanting to do damage, to make sure the job was done, what would you do?"

Cameron looked out the gate as she said, "On the way out. We've been here a while, nothing happens, we feel safe. We are most vulnerable when we feel safe."

"Yes," John agreed. "So, if there is a trap, it's set for when we drive out. We drive out, we get whacked. Where would you set up?"

Cameron looked across the street. "The car dealer, other side of the garage," she said, looking at the only reasonable ambush spot.

John eyed it then pointed to the service entrance that had a chain across it. "Then drive us over there. We'll leave that way. IF someone is watching, they won't see us go."

.

Despite Cameron's nervousness, nothing happened when they left except a few odds looks from people who watched them leave. Her head on a swivel, Cameron scrutinized the traffic and scenery until they got back to the Weaver house. Cameron noted John was paying attention to her on the way back.

.

Going inside, John was glad the hard rubber balls worked. Two were in pieces on the floor, but nothing else was tipped over / shredded / scattered in pieces. On hearing them come in, George came over carrying most of a ball in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Savannah, made his play growls, and lunged at it, then backed off. He looked at Savannah, then the ball.

"Does he want to play?" Sarah asked.

"I think so," John said, not seeing this behavior from George before. He also noticed George had gotten bigger than the last time he noticed. About three feet long and a foot high, George was really beginning to get burly.

Savannah looked at Cameron. Cameron nodded. Carefully Savannah picked up the half ball. Not sure what to do, Savannah threw it in the air. George watched the ball land, looked back at Savannah, then ambled off down the hallway.

John chuckled and said, "I think you were suppose to attack the ball, Savannah."

Savannah looked at him. "You mean bite it like George does?"she asked as her face screwed up.

"I think so."

"George is treating Savannah like a child," Sarah said, understanding what just happened. "I'm surprised he'd do that."

A crash of shelves came from down the hall. The door to the linen closet was open, George was coming back, dragging a towel. A pile of previously folded towels and sheets lay on the floor.

"More stuff to fix," John grumbled, and went to clean up the mess.

George ambled over to Savannah and whipped his head to smack her in the legs with the towel. He stood motionless, but didn't let go of the towel.

"Savannah, grab the end and pull," Cameron coaxed.

Savannah did. Sarah was worried George was going to yank her off her feet. While he did pull back and growl, he didn't pull near as hard as Sarah knew he could. Savannah giggled, then growled and pulled back.

Sarah thought about telling Savannah to go change first, but seeing the girl smile as she growled and tugged at the other end of the towel with George, she decided it could wait.

.

On the other side of LA, a white van stopped under a bridge next to a gray van. The Chinese man got out of the white van, a scruffy looking man got out of the gray van.

"You have it?" The Chinese man asked.

"Yup. Latest defense technology, all yours. You got the five mil?"

The Chinese man nodded. They went to the back of their vehicles. Doors were opened, cash and goods were verified. The suitcase full of money went into the gray van. The core unit of the MK 1 Mod 3 Skynet Defense System went into the white van. They both drove away.

 **THE END**


End file.
